The Family Name: Year Four
by Elbereth in April
Summary: Crossover with Artemis Fowl. Artemis and Draco are still at odds, and both are keeping secrets. Hermione is not happy. Harry is fighting for his life in the TriWizard Tournament.
1. Chapter 1

The Family Name

Year Four

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 1

It was Artemis Fowl's influence that led to the holding of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. As events had conspired over the summer to prevent Artemis from finding a new place in Hogwarts to practice alchemy in secret, he figured that the Tournament would keep everyone occupied while he searched the castle. The officials were unaware of the boy genius's subtle leading, of course, just the way he wanted.

As no one else was aware of the upcoming event yet, the talk on the Hogwarts Express revolved around what everyone had done over the summer. In one compartment, Fowl sat with Zabini, Chevalier, and Bole. In another, Malfoy sat with Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, and Parkinson. None of them was particularly happy about Fowl and Malfoy's continuing rift, but nothing was said.

Marie had a new owl that she had used to communicate with Blaise all summer. She sent her over to ask the others how they'd been. Most of them had seen each other at the Quidditch World Cup, but Millie and Fowl hadn't been there, and she hadn't had a chance to actually talk to Malfoy.

Draco unrolled her note and read it out loud. "To all, how were your summers? What did you think of the to-do at the World Cup? What are your plans this year?"

They took turns replying at the bottom of the page. Absorbed in this, none of them noticed Malfoy's far-away look. He was thinking back.

--He'd been excited about the chance to see the World Cup. Even being there with his father couldn't quite dampen the anticipation. He followed his parents to the seats they'd been saved by the Minister. Unfortunately, they turned out to be right behind the Weasleys, Granger, Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black.

It was an intensely awkward moment. Draco wouldn't have minded saying hello and finding out what they'd been up to, but he knew better. It would make his father furious.

For the moment, Lucius was ignoring them, focusing on the Minister, shaking his hand. "Ah, Fudge," he said, "how are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or my son, Draco?"

"How do you do?" Fudge smiled and bowed to Narcissa. "Actually, Draco and I met during that unfortunate incident at Hogwarts two years ago. The whole—Chamber thing." Fudge grimaced. "But, never mind! Lovely to see you all!"

Lucius gave his son a level look. "Ah, yes. The—Chamber thing."

Draco barely managed not to flinch away.

"Allow me to introduce you to Mr. Obansk—er, well, he's Bulgarian and can't understand us. Anyway. Oh, well, of course you know Sirius Black, Mrs. Malfoy…"

Narcissa gave her fake society party smile. "Hello, cousin."

"Cousin?" Potter blurted out.

"Didn't you know, Potter? Your godfather is the son of my grandfather's brother." Draco smirked, unable to help himself. "I told you to learn more about wizarding culture. That includes noble lineages."

Black patted Potter's shoulder. "I'll show you my family tree sometime—yours, too."

"Hello, Draco. Are you keeping up with your studies?" Lupin asked, trying to keep things civil.

"Yes, Professor."

"He's not a professor anymore," Lucius corrected maliciously. Of course, being on the Board of Governors, he'd learned about Remus's werewolf status and how the Aurors had forced him to resign.

Fudge continued on obliviously. "Oh, and you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

The tension ratcheted up as Lucius and Arthur locked eyes. Lucius shook his head insultingly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box, Arthur? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Strangely, Draco didn't feel like smirking at this. It was just, well, the money insults were getting old and boring. Couldn't they come up with something else? But he'd been trained to sneer when his father gave the right cue, so he did. Potter and Granger were both looking at him and his family with unveiled disgust. He smirked at Potter as a matter of course.

Now Granger and his father were staring at each other. His father despised Muggle-born. Draco shifted uncomfortably.

Black moved to partially block their view of one another. "You shouldn't stare at young girls," he hissed, only loud enough for Lupin and the Malfoy men to hear. "People might get ideas about you."

Lucius recoiled with a venomous glare. "You're the criminal, Black."

Remus cleared his throat. "I'm looking forward to this match," he said loudly. "It should be quite a game."

"Oh yes," said Fudge. "Quite a spectacle, I'm sure."

Suddenly Granger smiled at Draco. "Artemis is doing well. We've e-mailed a few times over the summer."

Draco stiffened. First, he didn't want to hear about Fowl. But second, his father would not be happy to think he was on friendly terms with a Mudblood.

Draco raised his chin. "I am uninterested in Fowl," he sneered at her, doing his best to project an air of 'how dare you speak to me.' It must have worked, for she looked offended. Her two best friends scowled at him.

"Come, Draco," Lucius commanded with a last contemptuous look at the party in general, and swept away. Narcissa followed.

Draco gave Hermione a half-apologetic grimace once his father's back was turned, and found his seat with the image of her confused, somewhat taken aback expression.

The game was superb. What followed was horrifying. Death Eaters causing chaos and destruction. The torture of a Muggle family. The Dark Mark floating overhead.

Of course, the Fab Trio would be in the midst of it all.

Draco had wandered out into the confusion, trying to find out what all the noise was about. People were screaming. Dark figures were roaming through the trees. Wizards with masks on had used magic to float a Muggle family in the air—a man, woman, and child. They were flipping them upside down when Draco had to look away. And the first thing he saw was the three Gryffindors.

Weasley had just tripped and fallen on the ground, which, while amusing, didn't relieve Draco's feelings of wrongness about this whole situation. It was one thing to dislike Muggles, with their persecution of witches and polluting of the bloodlines, weakening the magic, but he couldn't condone this. His disapproval was, in many ways, a shock to his own self.

But looking at the three of them now, he found impatience rising up as the strongest emotion in the mish-mash of his feelings, because… "Are you stupid? Granger, you need to keep out of sight!"

They jumped, startled by his voice, and turned to face him. "Malfoy!"

"What? Why?" Hermione demanded.

"They're after your kind," he said sharply, as if she was a child. "Do you want to join the lady in showing off your knickers? They're headed this way."

"Hermione's a witch," Potter snapped.

Draco shook his head. "They can pick out a Mudblood, you know."

Ron stepped toward him, fists clenched. "Watch your mouth!"

"I'm **trying** to look out for her!"

Granger pulled Weasley back. "Yes, why is that, Malfoy?"

Draco's mouth opened and closed. "I don't want this!" He waved his arm in the direction of the Muggles.

"Sure you do," Weasley snarled. "You want to become a Death Eater like your daddy. You want to be over there with those mask-wearers—"

"Right, cause that explains why I killed Tom Riddle!"

They all stared at each other tensely.

A loud bang was heard in the distance. More people screamed.

"Look, we should find Sirius," Harry said.

"If you really want to keep me safe, why don't you come with us?" Hermione offered suddenly. "Wouldn't they listen to a Pureblood like you if you told them to back off?"

It was a test of some kind, Draco supposed. Fine. He was up to anything they threw at him. "All right."

"Hermione," Weasley complained immediately.

"No, let's have him where we can keep an eye on him."

"Four-eyes, in your case, Potter."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

They walked further along the path among the trees. A number of people were milling about, looking nervous, but no one they knew. They passed a huddle of teenagers in pajamas. One girl stopped them, saying, "Où est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue—"

"Er—what?" Ron responded.

"Oh… 'Ogwarts." She turned her back on them.

"Beauxbatons," Hermione said.

"What?" Potter scratched his head.

"They must go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, in France. I read about it…"

"They asked if we knew where their Headmaster was," Draco informed them casually.

"You speak French?"

"I **am** intelligent, you know. My father made sure I had a proper education."

"Yeah, in the Dark Arts," Ron muttered. He was ignored. They started walking again.

"Oh no, I've lost my wand!" Potter exclaimed suddenly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You are an idiot. How have you survived this long?"

Draco and Hermione both had their wands out and lit, to better see the path. Weasley quickly checked for his. He gave a sigh of relief at finding it, and pulled it out. "Lumos."

They checked the path around them. No wand.

"Maybe you left it in the tent."

"Maybe it fell out of your pocket when we were running."

"Maybe you'll never see it again," Draco drawled comfortably.

Potter glared at him.

Then the bushes in front of them rustled. A house elf fell out of them, moving strangely, as if something invisible were holding her back. She jumped up and made to keep running. "There is bad wizards about! Winky is getting out of the way!" she squeaked, disappearing into the trees on the other side of the path.

"Why can't she run right?" Weasley frowned, puzzled.

"Bet she didn't ask permission to hide," Potter replied.

"House elves get a very raw deal!" Granger exclaimed, full of indignation. "It's slavery! Why doesn't anyone do something about it?"

"Well, they're happy, though," Weasley said.

"It's people like you, Ron, who prop up rotten and unjust systems, just because they're too lazy to—"

Another bang.

"This is hardly the time for a discussion as stupid as this one," Draco said, not without a bit of fascination and amusement. "Keep moving."

They reluctantly conceded this was a good idea.

When they reached the heart of the wood, it became quieter. No other people were around here. They looked around, happy to be somewhere quiet. "Think we should stay—" Ron began, but stopped as a figure burst through the clearing. It was Sirius Black, looking somewhat wild-eyed, but when he saw Harry, he relaxed in relief.

"There you are," he said, "I've been looking everywhere."

Potter smiled widely. "We've been looking for you." He hugged the older man.

"Do you know what's happ—" Ron was interrupted once again.

"Hush. I hear footsteps."

They all listened. It sounded as if someone was staggering toward their clearing. Sirius raised his wand, but the footsteps abruptly stopped.

"Who's there?" Sirius called cautiously.

Silence. Then a loud voice shouted, "Morsmorde!"

And a green light rent the darkness from where they'd all been peering, a vast, glittering green rose above the trees and into the sky—a huge skull, made of green stars, with a serpent coming out of its mouth.

All around them in the woods, people began to scream.

"The Dark Mark," Draco breathed.

"What?" Potter was still scanning the darkness, looking for whoever had conjured the spell.

With a roar, Black charged straight for that spot.

"Sirius!"

Potter started to run after him, but Hermione grabbed his arm. "Harry, no! It's You-Know-Who's sign!"

"All the more reason to help!" Potter shook her off and moved to follow.

Before he could go more than half a step, 20 wizards had popped into existence around them. They pushed Black back into the clearing with the teenagers.

"Duck!" Potter yelled, registering the 20 wands pointed at them. Quickly, they all dropped to the ground, just as the wizards exclaimed, "Stupefy!" The spells flashed directly above them as they hit the ground, with a rush of wind and a burst of red light, from 20 different points. The spells criss-crossed each other, bouncing off trees and rebounding into the dark.

'_Come with us, she said,' _Draco thought. _'Sure, I said. What was I thinking? I should have known they'd head straight into trouble and drag me along!'_

"Stop!" one wizard suddenly shouted. "That's my son!"

It was Mr. Weasley. He lowered his wand, looking terrified. "Are you all okay?"

He broke the circle, striding toward them, but was brushed aside by Mr. Crouch and the other Ministry wizards.

"I should have known," hissed Mr. Crouch, jaw tight with rage. "Sirius Black. You're a criminal after all. You conjured the Dark Mark."

"What!" Potter exclaimed, as Black scowled and snapped, "No, I did not!"

"And yet, here you are, at the scene of the crime," Crouch purred.

Potter sprang to his feet. "He didn't do anything!"

"I hardly think you are an unbiased witness," sneered another wizard. "He is your godfather, I've been told." Draco recognized the man as the Auror, Bledstoe, who wanted to kill Lupin during Pettigrew's escape last year.

"How about me?" Draco stood, too, eyes narrowed with dislike. "Black was with us; we know he didn't cast anything. The Mark came from over there. We heard the incantation."

"He's your second cousin." Bledstoe and Crouch didn't look even remotely believing, although one or two others seemed inclined to listen.

"Why don't you at least investigate over there?" Granger suggested, looking angry as she and Ron also got to their feet.

"Yeah," Weasley said. "I'm a Ministry official's son. I'm a reliable witness."

One wizard scratched his beard, shrugged, and approached the indicated spot.

Black stood up now. The others all tightened their grips on their wands. "Just cast Prior Incantatum on my wand," he demanded angrily. "I didn't conjure anything. That'll prove it."

The wizards shifted uncomfortably. "That's true," a witch spoke up. "Prior Incantatum should show it, one way or the other."

"There is someone here!" the bearded wizard called, disappearing into the trees and then returning, carrying a tiny unconscious figure.

"It's that house elf," Draco blurted.

"Your house elf, Mr. Crouch," said the wizard, placing her on the ground next to Mr. Weasley. "She had a wand." He held it up.

Mr. Crouch turned pale, then went to investigate the spot where she'd been found. "There was no one else there," Bearded Wizard informed the group.

"That's my wand!" Potter exclaimed. "I dropped it earlier—before we entered the woods."

"What a coincidence," Draco drawled. It just figured.

Potter glared at him.

"It is interesting," said Bearded Wizard, "but I hardly think **Harry Potter** conjured the Dark Mark."

There were nods all around.

Mr. Weasley addressed Bearded Wizard. "Mr. Diggory, why don't you Enervate the house elf so we can ask her what happened."

Crouch returned from the clearing as Diggory raised his wand, just as Mr. Bagman Apparated into the clearing. "What's going on?" he asked, looking all around.

"First, if you would be so kind as to give me your wand, Mr. Black?"

"Sirius Black cast the Dark Mark!" Bagman squealed, hiding behind Mr. Weasley.

"That's what we are attempting to determine," said Diggory sternly. "Now, the wand in my left hand is Black's. The wand in my right hand was found with the house elf, Winky. I will cast Prior Incantatum on both wands. Then we will revive and question the elf."

Everyone nodded. Draco noticed that the wizards' wands were still pointing unwaveringly at Black. He had to admit it did look suspicious, to the general public.

"I will begin with Black's wand," Diggory continued. He cast the spell. "Prior Incantato!"

The first spell that emerged was "lumos", followed by the one used to set up their tent. Potter unconsciously let out the breath he'd been holding. Some of the wizards looked disappointed.

Diggory cancelled the spell. "Now Mr. Potter's wand. Prior Incanto!"

Granger gasped as the skull and serpent erupted from the wand. Diggory quickly cancelled it. "So," he said into the wizards' murmurings, "let us wake the elf."

He did so. "Elf!" he roared as she woke, looking around and starting to shake. "I am with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures! You have been caught red-handed with the wand that cast the Dark Mark!"

Winky burst into hysterical sobs. "I is not doing it, sir," she pleaded. "I is not knowing how, sir!"

"Where did you find my wand, Winky?" Potter interjected gently.

Winky looked at him. "There… in the trees, sir…"

"It's not likely a house elf would know that spell," Mr. Weasley put in. "Where would she learn it?"

"I certainly do not make it a policy to teach it to my house elves," Mr. Crouch said angrily.

"No, of course not," Diggory stuttered as Crouch turned his thunderous glare on him.

"It wasn't an elf's voice," Granger added. "It was a deep, human voice."

Her friends nodded.

"Whoever conjured the Mark could have Disapparated right after, leaving Harry's wand behind. A clever thing to do, not using their own wand, which would betray them. And Winky had the misfortune to come across the wand a few moments later and pick it up." Weasley looked at her with sympathy.

"They may have Disapparated," Bledstoe agreed, "or they may have walked out of the trees and calmly joined their godson…"

"I object!" Black shouted.

"He would, after all, have been able to get ahold of his godson's wand to use, easily enough…"

"You have no proof! You're just making accusations!" Black was furious.

So was Potter. "It wasn't his voice. I know his voice. And besides, he wouldn't do that."

"Elf," Diggory cut in, "did you see anyone? You would have been only a few feet away from the culprit."

Winky swallowed hard. "I is seeing no one, sir… no one…" she answered shakily.

The wizards continued to stare suspiciously at Black.

"He's right, there's no proof of any wrong-doing on Black's part," Arthur said.

"Not to mention the witnesses who saw him standing, spell-free, when the Mark was cast." Draco crossed his arms. "The ones you're ignoring. Hello, I'm a **Malfoy**. The Minister of Magic himself wouldn't doubt my word. Now can we all go back to our tents?"

There was a tense moment. Then, "I will deal with Winky," Crouch said curtly. "I ordered her to remain in the tent and she disobeyed. I will be giving her clothes." A dismissal.

"No!" Winky fell at Crouch's feet. "Not clothes, master!"

"But she was frightened!" Granger protested. "You can't blame her!"

Crouch simply regarded her coldly. "I have no use for a disobedient house elf who forgets her master's reputation."

Bledstoe scowled at Black. "I'll be watching you."

Crouch nodded. "As will I."

Sirius shrugged with casual unconcern. "Yeah, whatever. Come on kids, let's go."

"I'll accompany you." Mr. Weasley said. "But first, if Harry could have his wand back, please."

"But what will happen to Winkey?" Hermione demanded.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Granger, remember—no time for stupid discussions?"

"I said I will deal with her, girl," Crouch snapped.

"Come **on**, Hermione," Mr. Weasley insisted sharply, his nerves making him tense.

As soon as they'd left the clearing, Granger resumed her rant about elf rights. Draco raised his voice above hers. "Right, well, as fun as this hasn't been, I'll be going back to my own tent now."

"There could still be dangerous people out there," Black objected. "You need to stay with us till we get back to camp."

"Yes, where are your parents?"

Draco didn't know and didn't want to know. "We got separated."

"Well, we'll escort you back to your tent," Mr. Weasley declared.

He did not want his father to see him with this group again. "That's not necessary. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, he's a Malfoy. He's the safest one here," Ron said snidely.

"Ron!" Weasley's father reprimanded him, to his embarrassment. Draco smirked on reflex. Ron changed the subject.

"Where are the others?" Meaning the other Weasleys, Draco supposed.

"They should be back at the tent by now. Remus, too."

Draco sighed and resigned himself to being delivered to his door. It would have all come out anyway—a number of those Ministry wizards reported to his father.

As they reached his tent, the door flap opened and Lucius Malfoy stepped out, a disdainful expression on his face. "What's all this, then?"

"We came across each other in the woods," Black explained, head high. "We thought we should make sure he got back safely."

"I told them they didn't need to, but they were determined," Draco said in his best upper-class accent.

Lucius looked him over. Draco repressed a shiver.

"You keep interesting company of late, Draco," Lucius noted in that same drawl.

"Oh, it was definitely not intentional," Ron muttered.

Lucius' eyes tracked lazily over to him. "Yes. One would hope."

Mr. Weasley shifted angrily.

Behind them a woman laughed, and the tent flap lifted again. "Sirius could hardly leave his family to wander in the night, now could he?" Narcissa brushed her hand over Lucius' arm, a mocking light in her eyes when she looked at Black.

Black scowled at them both. "Right."

"I trust there will be no more midnight rendezvous, Draco, hmm?" Lucius' stare was intense.

"No, Father," he answered quickly.

"And were you out and about, Lucius? What did you see tonight? Perhaps—up close?" Mr. Weasley burst out.

"Are you insinuating something?" Lucius hissed, taking a step closer to Arthur.

Narcissa stepped forward again. "I'm sure he's simply referring to your closeness to Minister Fudge, and your position within the Ministry. It should be obvious to all that you and the Minister would have been together, working to clear up tonight's… situation."

Arthur looked like he'd bit into something sour. "Of course." He looked at the teenagers. "Let's go," he said shortly.

The group trudged away. Narcissa looked at Lucius. "Go inside, Draco."

Draco moved to slip inside at once.

"Don't go to sleep," his father said, freezing him. "We still have much to… discuss."

The next morning's headlines put his father in a better mood, however. The Daily Prophet ran an article, "Sirius Black once again a suspect—Coincidence or sinister plot?" It amused both his parents to no end.

SS SS SS

Draco came back to himself with a start when Millicent thrust the parchment and quill at him. Oh yes, the reply to Chevalier. "Did all the usual," he wrote, and that was all.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	2. Chapter 2

The Family Name

Year Four

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 2:

For the Welcome Feast, Fowl and Malfoy's groups joined together at the Slytherin table. Fowl and Malfoy themselves sat as far from each other as possible, but that was as much as the girls were prepared to concede.

"How's Butler, Artemis?" Crabbe asked. He nodded over at the large man, sitting at the Teacher's Table. "He looks well."

"He's fine, thank you for inquiring. He said he has some interesting things planned for this year."

Pansy and Eva met each other's eyes and sighed. Beginning of the year meant Malfoy was overly snarky, and Fowl, apparently, was overly aloof and polite.

Dumbledore had stood to give the speech when a disfigured, ominous male limped in and made his way to Dumbledore's side. His face and hands were scarred, and a chunk was missing from his nose. He had two mismatched eyes, one dark, one blue. The blue one moved all its own, without blinking. Many of the students shuddered.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody."

"Mad-Eye Moody," Zabini muttered. "I don't believe it."

"It is my painful duty to inform you there will be no Quidditch this year," Dumbledore continued.

Dismayed murmurs and whispers slithered through the Hall.

"However, that is due to an event that will be taking place this year, starting in October, that I am sure you will all enjoy immensely. Hogwarts will be hosting the TriWizard Tournament this year!"

Things his father had hinted at suddenly made sense to Draco. "Well, well."

Dumbledore went on to explain that the Tournament was a magical competition between three wizarding schools, Hogwarts, Beaux Batons, and Durmstang. It was discontinued for awhile because it was so dangerous, but this year it would be resumed with new safety precautions. Each school would pick a Champion to compete for them, once the other two schools arrived on Halloween. Only students 17 or older would be allowed to compete for the prize of the TriWizard Cup and 1000 Galleons.

"What do you think, Draco?" Goyle asked.

"I think you'd have to be a fool to risk death in a stupid contest for a lousy prize," Draco replied sincerely.

"Yeah," Crabbe laughed. "I doubt many Slytherins will enter."

"Too bad each school can only have one Champion," Draco smirked. "It'd be a great way to whittle down the number of Gryffindors."

After the Feast, Hermione Granger approached their table and tapped Fowl on the shoulder. "Hello, Artemis! It's so good to see you again!" She hugged him.

Artemis appeared rather disconcerted. "Yes. Well. Hello."

She pulled back and looked up at him, eyes sparkling. "What do you think about the Tournament and the new Defense Professor?"

"He looks—rather mad, actually. I daresay the Tournament will prove entertaining enough." He held himself stiffly, inching backwards a little.

Her expression changed suddenly. "Did you know Hogwarts has house elves? For slave labor!"

Artemis's Yearmates, who had held back to let others go around them as they blatantly eavesdropped, all turned as one to stare at her.

"You're still harping on that, Granger?" Draco laughed. "Who do you think cleans the castle—makes your bed? Cooks your food? Clears the snow off the walks? Not Dumbledore! Not you! It's a fact of wizarding life. Get over it."

"It's not right," she argued. "They should get—sick leave and pensions and—and holidays…"

Pansy looked at her uncomprehendingly. "What would they **do** with those things? They're house elves!"

"I won't take advantage of them—"

"Then you'll get awfully hungry and smelly," Draco smirked. "They do your laundry, too."

"Besides, your going hungry won't stop them from cooking for the rest of the castle. You should take it up with the Headmaster," Marie said.

"You're one weird girl," Blaise said.

"Just because you've grown up with something doesn't make it right," Hermione told him.

"Perhaps you should crusade for them," Eva tossed her hair snidely. "It couldn't make you any less popular."

"Bole," Crabbe scolded, shocked.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at Eva. "Perhaps I will start a crusade. Of course, bullies like you wouldn't be amendable to the fair treatment of others…"

Snape had swept up on them, robes billowing. "What's going on here?"

"Granger was just telling us about her new campaign for elf rights, sir," Eva answered sweetly.

Snape's eyebrows rose. He glanced at Artemis, then back to Hermione. "If you must bother my House, I suggest it be with more important things…"

Granger looked indignant. "Oh!"

"Now everyone off to your own quarters," Snape ordered.

Hermione turned pleading eyes on Artemis. "You think it's a good idea, don't you?"

Fowl's eyes widened while Draco laughed behind his hand. "I would prefer not to become involved in this…"

Hermione's eyes turned disappointed, wounded even. "Fine." She turned around and flounced off towards the doors.

They all watched her go. "You have a strange girl, Fowl," Snape said, heading off.

The Slytherins looked at each other. "She's not **my** girl," Artemis muttered, but no one paid attention.

"Do you think she'll really—make some big deal?" Goyle asked.

"Knowing Granger? Oh, yes," Draco said, still laughing.

"I'm going to bed," Artemis announced, and stalked away. The others followed, grinning and giggling.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Their first Care of Magical Creatures class was a bust, as far as the Slytherins were concerned. Malfoy complained the loudest, but they all agreed—raising Blast-Ended Skrewts? Stupid idea.

They were supposed to feed them, but their teacher didn't even know what the things ate. Pansy was not happy about this. "I'm writing my parents," she said. "One's professor shouldn't be so unknowledgeable."

"That's the point; it's an experiment!" Weasley exclaimed.

The female Slytherins all rolled their eyes.

"Tha's right," Hagrid said. "Now take some ant eggs an' frog livers or a bit o' grass snake—just try 'em out wi' a bit of each."

Zabini scrunched his face up. "Where are their mouths?"

The Slytherins hung back, watching the Gryffindors, throwing a bit of egg or snake into the boxes. "What's that pointy thing on it?" Lavender Brown asked, face also expressing disgust.

"Ah, the males ha' stings," Hagrid explained happily. "The females got sorta sucker things—ter suck blood."

"Ouch!" Dean Thomas yelled. "It got me! Its end exploded!"

Hagrid nodded. "Yeah, tha' can happen when they blast off."

The Slytherins took a hasty step back. "You could have warned us," Bole groused, scowling.

"Come on Slytherins, get to it," Hagrid called.

Artemis sighed, picked up a pointy stick, speared a frog liver with it, and poked it into the box near the Skrewt. Zabini hesitantly followed his example. Draco didn't go back near the box.

"Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once," he snapped, voice dripping sarcasm.

Artemis hid a smirk.

"They could have some use," Hermione spoke up, trying to defend Hagrid.

One pale eyebrow rose. "Like?"

Her mouth opened. Her mouth closed. She tried again. "Well, you know dragon's blood's amazingly magical, even though you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet."

"That didn't actually answer the question," Artemis pointed out.

Hermione looked at him sharply, but he was smiling at her. She smiled back. "You'll just have to research it."

"Since **Hagrid** doesn't know," Pansy complained.

After class, Hermione approached Artemis again. "When do you have DADA? The twins really liked Professor Moody."

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"You'll have to let me know what you think."

"How's the elf rights thing going?" Eva called as the rest of the Slytherins walked past.

"Fine, thank you," Hermione responded with icy civility. "I shall be researching my case over the next few days and then begin my campaign."

"I look forward to it," Eva said with the same creepy politeness.

Zabini nervously ushered her and Chevalier away.

"Nasty girl," Hermione said with a frown once they were out of earshot.

"I think she's jealous of you."

Hermione looked surprised. "Me?"

"Yes." They started walking to Arithmancy together.

"Why?"

"Oh, last year she—" Artemis suddenly stopped, remembering the trouble last year.

"She what?"

"Well, she—she had a crush on me." He shifted his bag uncomfortably.

"What?" Hermione stopped walking.

"Look, there's no reason to—worry," he hastened to assure her, remembering Madame Hooch's advice on what girls needed to hear. "I'm with you, not her. For a reason. I have no interest in her."

Hermione regarded him warily, but clearly the words had affected her. "Okay. If you say so." They started walking again.

"I don't object to you spending time with Ron."

"There's no need!"

"Exactly."

That sunk in. She brightened noticeably. "Oh! OK."

She reached out and took his hand. His body went tense, his hand limp. Should he allow this? It wouldn't interfere in his alchemical pursuits, but it caused strange gooshy feelings in his stomach. He tightened his fingers so he was returning her grip properly. Well, he had reassured her as intended, now he would deal with the consequences of his actions. It was pleasant enough, he supposed, and he simply wouldn't **allow** anything to hold him back in his mission to get gold. He could control any strange feelings, tamp them down, dismiss them… yes. He nodded to himself.

They walked on.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Just before dinner, Artemis was trying to explain to Blaise how knowing algebra and geometry would help you perform better in Quidditch. In desperate boredom, the girls had moved to talk to Pansy and Millie, leaving Crabbe and Goyle to trail after Draco, who was quoting a news article out of the paper.

When Malfoy saw Ron, he gave a gleeful, malicious smile and bounded over. "Hey, Weasley! I see your dad is in the paper. Course, they call him Arnold." Granger and Potter moved to stand defensively by Ron's shoulders.

"Listen! Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers over some highly aggressive dustbins," Malfoy read. "Mr. Weasley was there to aid the ex-Auror Mad-Eye Moody, in what turned out to be a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories. He refused to answer our questions about why he involved the Ministry in such an undignified and embarrassing scene."

He held up the paper. "And there's a picture! Of your parents, outside your house—if you can call it that." All the Fourth Year Slytherins and Gryffindors were listening, as well as a few others in the hall.

"You just can't manage to be nice, can you, Malfoy?" Hermione accused, hands clenched.

"When has he ever been nice to me?" Malfoy shot back.

Weasley was actually shaking with fury, glaring at the blonde. "**Your** father should have been thrown in Azkaban years ago," he snarled through gritted teeth. "Everyone knows he supported You-Know-Who—he still practices Dark Arts."

"You keep playing that tune, Weasley, but if it was true, he would have been imprisoned, as you said," Draco drawled in a bored voice. "Clearly, he is not. He's a consultant for the Ministry, on the Board of Governors for our school, gives money to charities…"

"Oh, stuff it, Malfoy," Potter growled. "Nobody cares to hear you sing your dad's praises."

"Nobody asked you to speak at all, Potter," Draco snapped back.

'_Why does Malfoy always do this?' _Artemis pondered. _'He only feels vindication when he insults others. He needs a goal, something to strive for, to get his self-esteem elsewhere.' _Then Artemis mentally shrugged. _'None of my concern anymore.'_

The fight had escalated while Artemis thought. Malfoy had apparently called Weasley's mother fat, Weasley had called Malfoy's mom an icy snob, and now Malfoy was saying, "Just because she chooses not to associate with riff-raff like you…" They were both reaching for their wands.

Artemis was about to sigh and herd his cadre on into the Great Hall when Professor Moody bore down on them. The boys quickly dropped their empty hands.

"What is this fighting?" Moody demanded in a loud voice.

Everyone looked at each other but no one wanted to speak.

"This is a normal Malfoy-Potter-Weasley event," Artemis supplied after a moment's silence. "Nothing much to be concerned about."

Moody scowled. "Not in my school. Who started it?"

"Malfoy," Weasley said at once.

"Right." Moody had a strange gleam in his eye. "We'll just see how you like not talking for awhile. If you can't speak, you can't fight."

Malfoy opened his mouth to defend himself but there wasn't time. In fact, things seemed to happen almost too rapidly to follow.

Moody pointed his wand at Draco. Malfoy's eyes went wide and he cast a glance over at Artemis. Artemis's wand was in his hand.

Moody: "Confuto—"

Fowl: "Silencio!"

His wand was pointed at Moody.

The teenagers stared in shock as Moody's voice was silenced. His face slowly turned red and his eyes narrowed and focused on Artemis with great intensity. Both of his eyes.

"If you wouldn't want a spell cast on yourself, don't cast it on others," Artemis said a bit breathlessly.

"You just hexed a teacher," Hermione blurted. "You're going to be in so much trouble!"

"Teachers aren't allowed to use spells against students." Artemis lowered his wand, keeping his gaze locked with Moody's. "It's in the regulations."

Moody reached out and grabbed Draco by one shoulder and Fowl by the other. Hard. He marched them along into the Great Hall. The other students trailed behind.

People sitting at the tables looked up to watch the man, who was clearly infuriated, dragging the two Slytherins to the Teacher's Table.

Snape and Butler both stood up. Butler was standing next to Moody in a heartbeat. His voice was dangerous. "You will unhand Artemis at once."

Moody's expression became even wilder—but he did.

"What's going on here?" Professor McGonagall demanded as she strode up behind them.

"There was a misunderstanding," Artemis volunteered. "Weasley and Malfoy were arguing. Professor Moody decided to punish Malfoy by casting what appeared to be Confuto Oris. A painful curse, I've read, that literally stitches up a person's mouth. So I stopped him."

"By casting Silencio on him," Weasley said. Maybe his arguing would be overlooked in the uproar sure to result.

"You cast a spell on a professor?" McGonagall exclaimed in horror.

"Only to prevent his casting a spell on a student," Artemis responded firmly.

McGonagall cast Finite Incantatum, but before Moody could speak, she burst out, "You were going to cast a spell on a student?"

"To get my point across," Moody growled, still squeezing Draco's shoulder.

"Ow!" Draco whined pitifully.

"Professor Moody!"

At McGonagall's agitation, the man let go.

"Surely Professor Dumbledore told you we never do that! We give detentions, or speak to their Head of House…"

"A sharp shock would have done him good. He's a troublemaker who hides behind his father."

Draco frowned.

"I want Fowl punished," Moody declared.

"He's my student," Snape cut in smoothly. "I'll deal with him."

"You favor him."

"**You** are prejudiced. You clearly hate him, and Mr. Malfoy."

Moody's glare transferred to Snape, who glowered back.

"You must follow Dumbledore's regulations," Butler said, backing up Severus. "You can't abuse your authority."

"Fine. You deal with them both," Moody seethed at the Potions Master.

"What about Weasley?" Snape turned his stare on the redhead. "He was arguing, too."

"I'll deal with him," McGonagall put in quickly.

Still red and obviously angry, Moody simply turned and stomped off.

"I don't trust him not to go on a vendetta," Artemis whispered to his bodyguard. "Watch him, Butler."

"Of course."

"Detention with Filch," McGonagall barked at Weasley.

"Potions lab, 8:00," Snape ordered.

The three boys sighed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: Some bits taken from the book. I didn't make Draco a ferret because he didn't actually draw his wand and attack Ron, so his punishment was going to be less severe.


	3. Chapter 3

The Family Name Year Four

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 3

Draco's head was spinning. Fowl had cast a spell to protect him. What did it mean? He'd managed to mostly convince himself he wanted nothing more to do with Fowl, and now this? Why had Fowl done that? He didn't dare ask in front of everyone at the dinner table. Their friends were buzzing with shock, excitement, indignation. But Fowl still wasn't talking to him, seemed to be avoiding even glancing at him. He wanted to bounce his spongecake off Fowl's head just to get his attention.

"That Moody," Zabini complained. "He's unjust. Another teacher prejudiced against Slytherins."

"Like it's not enough that he's so weird and creepy." Millicent frowned at her toad-in-the-hole and apple crumble.

"And ugly," Pansy added.

"Only Dumbledore would hire a professor who was too paranoid and washed out to be an Auror anymore," Eva said.

"You were so cool, Artemis," Crabbe praised him, beaming.

Goyle gestured with his lamb chop. "And so quick on the draw!"

"And so gallant of you to help your friend," Pansy gushed with a somewhat adoring smile.

"It was just instinct," Artemis said quickly. "I would have done the same for any Slytherin, to protect our House's honor. It means nothing more than that."

"My cousin's dad performed that spell on him once," said Blaise. "He said it was very painful. I'm glad you didn't have to go through that, Malfoy."

Draco blinked. "Well. Thank you." He looked at Artemis and very reluctantly told him, "Thanks, Fowl."

Artemis shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Malfoy only briefly. "You're welcome."

Draco pushed his half-full plate away. "If we've got detention later, I'd better go work on my Charms and Transfiguration assignments."

"Don't go alone," Millicent said sharply. "Not for awhile."

Crabbe and Goyle stood. Marie and Blaise did, too. "We're ready. We'll all go together."

Artemis watched them all walk away. His mind was a confused swirl. He was trying very hard to repress any emotion that tried to surface. He was supposed to be a man of thought and logic. Most especially, he was supposed to feel nothing but indifference as far as Malfoy was concerned. The idea of him in pain should not make him feel slightly nauseous. That look Malfoy had shot him just as Moody had raised his wand should not have hit him right behind the breastbone like a squeezing fist.

He wiped his mouth on a napkin and folded it carefully by his plate. Detention or no detention, tonight he was going to begin his search for a place suitable for an experimental alchemical laboratory. It was time to get his priorities straight.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis and Draco sat in the empty potions lab at 8:00, waiting for their professor. Draco couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Why?"

Artemis looked over at the blond sitting two tables away. "Why what?"

"Why did you defend me?"

"I told you. It was reflex—instinct. If—if Slytherin had a pet dog I would have protected it. It had nothing to do with you personally."

Draco thought about snarking. He thought about raising a fuss. He didn't. Instead he said calmly, "Right. Cause we're still not friends."

"Right."

"And we never will be."

Artemis nodded, relieved there wouldn't be a scene.

Draco went back to running his fingers over his quill pen, staring at the ruffling feathers. It barely even stung anymore. He had come to accept it over the summer—all his failings. Their split had been one of his failings, and there was no way to make up for it. He'd tried, failed again. Learned. Accepted.

There were a lot of things he'd had to learn and accept over the summer.

Snape swept in, looking them both over. "You'll be pleased to know Mr. Weasley is washing the castle floors without magic right now."

"What will we be doing?"

"You're going to brew some potions for me. As long as I have you in this pointless detention, I may as well get some use out of you. You'll be making headache and laxative potions for the infirmary. Pages 108 and 132."

"Yes, sir."

"And Fowl—25 points to Slytherin for an excellently performed Silencio Charm."

Artemis smiled. "Thank you, Professor."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After detention, while Artemis explored the West Wing of the dungeons with Butler and the Marauder's Map, Draco closed the drapes around his bed and read by the light of his wand.

Over the summer, Draco had raided his mother's extensive library and found a book called _Achieving Animagus Status._ It was just what he was looking for—a recipe on how to become an animagus. He had reached the ¾ point. He had already cast a series of increasingly complicated spells and now he was ready to brew the potion. He sorted through his collection of ingredients, bought at Diagon Alley with his school supplies. Tonight he would get everything together and tomorrow in his free period he would prepare it. It would have to steep for several weeks.

Then he would go to DADA. He was not looking forward to it. He told himself he wasn't afraid of Moody. Not at all.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Slytherins sat close together in the back of the room, eyeing their professor warily. He eyed them back.

He called roll, his voice sounding distinctly disdainful when he read out Malfoy and Fowl. Then he started the lesson, saying, "This year is very behind on dealing with curses. Although I'm sure some of you know more than others." He glanced at Malfoy, undoubtedly implying that Lucius had taught him Dark Arts curses. Draco bristled. "Now, which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Everyone hesitated, so Moody picked, "Fowl? You're supposed to be a genius, everyone says. Name a curse."

Artemis's chin went up. "Cruciatus."

Moody opened his desk drawer and took out a glass jar with three large spiders in it. He took one out and placed it on his desk. "The Cruciatus Curse," he said, and they all intuitively knew what was come. Draco flinched back a bit when Moody pointed his wand at the spider. "Crucio!"

The spider's legs bent in upon its body. It rolled over and began to twitch horribly. As the seconds passed, the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently. Draco swallowed heavily.

"Oh stop it," Pansy cried. "Stop it!"

Moody's eyebrows lifted as he raised his wand. "A soft-hearted Slytherin. Who'd have thought." He put the spider back in the jar. "That was a very popular curse, years ago," he continued. "Very popular for torture."

"Do you have permission from the Ministry for casting that spell?" Zabini demanded.

Moody looked at him. "Yes. I do. And Dumbledore's, too, so don't bother asking. Now name another curse."

"The Imperious Curse," Blaise answered, still with a narrow-eyed stare.

"Yes. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time. There were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled—and more who just **claimed** they were under control. Hard for the Ministry, trying to determine who was lying. In the end, a few people got off scot-free for their crimes, with the Imperius as an excuse." He was glaring at Malfoy again.

"I assume your cryptic statements are referring to Voldemort's reign," Artemis said. A number of students winced at the name.

Moody looked at the boy. He seemed to be sitting casually, although with perfect posture, looking back at him calmly. Moody didn't trust it for an instant. "Not afraid to say his name, I see."

"Why should I be?"

"No, no reason." Moody's smile was anything but. "And yes, I'm talking about that dark time, when people were afraid to go out of their homes, afraid to come home, too, to find everyone dead inside and the Dark Mark floating in the air above your house. Didn't matter if you were Muggle or not, after awhile, if He thought you'd crossed Him."

"The Killing Curse," Artemis said.

"Yes." Moody reached back into the jar of spiders. He placed one on his hand. "Imperio!"

He made the spider twirl around, cartwheeling, tap dancing. "Total control," he growled. The Slytherins watched in silence. "I could make it drown itself, jump out the window, throw itself down one of your throats…" His gaze ran over them all, and those sitting closest leaned back involuntarily.

He stopped abruptly and plucked the third spider out of the jar. His eyes rested on Artemis. "The Killing Curse," he repeated. "The last and worst."

He placed the spider on his desk and pointed his wand at it.

"Do you have to actually kill it?" Draco asked softly.

Moody looked at Malfoy, whose gaze never left the spider. "You have to know, you have to see. This is what you're up against," his eyes flitted over the class, "you need to practice constant vigilance. I'll teach you to fight, but you must see—Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light and a rushing sound, and the spider rolled onto its back, unmistakably dead. Moody swept it off the desk and on to the floor. "Not nice. Not pleasant," Moody spoke into the renewed silence. "No countercurse. Now get out your quills and copy this down… Constant Vigilance!"

'_He enjoyed that. Entirely too much,' _ Artemis thought, watching Moody out of the corner of his eye. _'Butler must be on his guard.'_

Draco kept glancing at the dead spider on the floor. _'That could be you,' _he thought. _'Any time.'_

Both boys felt Moody watching them, with one eye or the other, at various points throughout the lesson. It made them extremely uncomfortable, but neither showed it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

At dinner that evening, Hermione boldly approached the Slytherin table with a box and a tin. "The first step in my fight for justice for house elves," she announced, catching the attention of others besides the Fourth Years. "I'm recruiting people to join S-P-E-W!" She held up a badge saying S.P.E.W.

Draco, who'd been drinking pumpkin juice, coincidentally spewed it out onto the table in laughter. "SPEW? A society called Spew?" Most of the others laughed, too.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not Spew! S-P-E-W. it stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Never heard of it," said Claudia Weaver, who was sitting next to Draco. They weren't seeing each other this year, but were still cordial.

"I've just started it."

Artemis, who had been looking increasingly as if he wanted to be elsewhere, just stared at this. "**You** named it Spew?"

"It's **not** SPEW!"

"Face it, Granger, everyone's going to call it that," Draco laughed.

"I wanted to call it Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status…"

"Great gravy, Granger! Are you brain-dead? I can think of better names just off the top of my head!"

Hermione crossed her arms, mouth tightening. "Such as?"

"How about HER? House Elf Rights. FEE—Free Enslaved Elves. Or—oh—HELP. House Elf League of Protection."

"Actually, that's a pretty good one," said Enid Carew, Claudia's friend.

"No, no, keep it as SPEW," Eva said, straight-faced.

Hermione glared at Bole, then looked at Malfoy. "I do like HELP."

Millie hid a smirk.

"Yes, change the name," Artemis put in firmly.

"All right," Hermione nodded. "And I'll change the badges. Then for two Sickles you can join—that buys a badge—and the proceeds will fund our leaflet campaign!"

"That's a stupid idea," someone down the table said, not quietly.

She frowned, looking for the speaker.

"Have your Gryffindor pals joined?" Goyle asked, distracting her.

"Some. Ron is Treasurer and Harry is Secretary."

"Better make Fowl Vice-President so you don't have only Gryffindors in charge. Otherwise you won't get any Slytherins to join." Draco smiled angelically as he sealed Fowl's fate.

"Good idea!" Zabini piped up. "I'll join if Fowl does."

"Wait! What? I don't—"

"Good, great," Hermione said happily, steamrolling right over Artemis's objections. "I'll bring the new badges over later tonight. See you!"

She bounced away as the Slytherins giggled and nudged Artemis.

"But I don't want to," Artemis complained in a pathetic voice to thin air.

His friends just kept laughing. Artemis was beginning to reassess his analysis of Granger's intelligence—and her affect on his reputation.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis sat at a back table in the library with Goyle, Crabbe, and Ginny Weasley. The professors had started giving the Fourth Years a heavy amount of homework, in preparation for OWLs next year, and Crabbe and Goyle had fallen behind in Muggle Studies. Hence the study session, to which Greg had invited Ginny.

Artemis had printed out photos of various Muggle items, from blue jeans to stereos, with a price tag next to each, and given his students £500 worth of fake Muggle bills and coins. Crabbe was having trouble with the coins, and Ginny kept getting distracted by the clothes, but it was fun, and they were learning.

"That's really impressive," someone said. They looked over to see a dark-haired Gryffindor watching them.

"Oh, hi, Paul," Ginny said, smiling at him.

"That's a really good teaching method," Paul complimented Artemis. "Can I sit in? I'm taking Muggle Studies. I have NEWTs this year, and to be frank, I'm kind of nervous about them."

"Fine," Artemis agreed. "Stormbrew, right?"

"Yes," Paul nodded as he sat next to Ginny. "I'm Paulinus Stormbrew."

Goyle frowned. Did Ginny like this git?

Artemis nodded. There was something about the other boy that put him off a bit, but not enough that he minded him joining them for an hour or so.

"So, you wanted to buy this dress?" Artemis picked up where they'd left off.

"I think you'd look quite smashing in it," Paul said.

Ginny giggled. "I couldn't really wear it; Mum would have a fit. Look how much skin it shows!"

"Yes," Paul murmured. Ginny giggled again.

Right, Greg really didn't like him.

Meanwhile, in the Common Room, Draco was helping Pansy research poison antidotes, and Zabini and Marie were writing essays on the Goblin Rebellions. Eva was by the fireplace, arguing with her brother, and Millie was knitting Vince a pair of mittens with his name on them. It was already getting cold out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	4. Chapter 4

The Family Name: Year Four

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 4

"Today," Moody announced in class, "I'll be putting the Imperius Curse on each of you, to demonstrate its power. You try and resist it, understand?"

"But—"

"Yes, I've cleared it with Dumbledore," he growled. "You don't want to wait until someone's cast it on you to find out what it feels like. So line up at the front here."

"You won't make us do anything too bad, will you?" Pansy asked meekly.

Moody gave his version a grin. "Of course not."

No one felt reassured. But they lined up as ordered.

He started with Crabbe. "Imperio!"

"Fight it, Vince," Goyle whispered.

But he couldn't. No one could. Crabbe was forced to do jumping jacks. Goyle hopped around the room on one foot, backwards.

'_That's not so bad,' _Artemis debated. _'How far would Moody go in class? He hates me. How scared of Butler is he? Would that stay his hand? If I walked out, what would he do? This is an important spell to experience, he's right about that. Where else would I get a chance to experiment with it? The only one I'd trust to cast it on me is Butler, and he can't. Madame Hooch, maybe, but she hasn't been given legal clearance to cast it. So, stay or go?' _

Marie took off her shoes and put them on her hands. Pansy kissed Goyle. She blushed deeply once she was unthralled. Zabini stood on his head and sang the ABCs.

'_Stay or go?' _Draco worried, biting at a hangnail on his thumb. _'This man hates me. He'll take advantage of this, surely. What would he make me do?' _He glanced over at Fowl. _'Fowl's still here. I wonder what he's thinking?'_

Eva did some sort of strange dance—"Walk Like an Egyptian," maybe. Millie played one-sided pattycake and then sucked on her thumb.

"I'll watch your back if you watch mine," Malfoy blurted, just loud enough for Fowl to hear.

Artemis turned to look at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"If he makes you do something awful, I'll cast Finite Incantatum. You do the same for me."

Artemis considered this. "For the honor of Slytherin?"

Draco nodded.

"Deal," Fowl said, and stepped up for his turn.

Moody's expression was carefully neutral as Artemis stared him in the eyes. The man raised his wand. "Imperio!"

It was an incredible feeling. Artemis had already been standing deliberately loosely, indifferently casual, but now he relaxed even further. A rush of warmth ran through him, leaving a vague happy feeling, and erasing thought. Everyone in the room faded away.

He heard Moody's voice, echoing around through his head. "Say _I must listen to my teacher, for he knows best_," it commanded. "_I must listen to my teacher, for he knows best._"

But Artemis Fowl had **never** had a head empty of thought, and he didn't like it. He repressed the happiness easily enough, and ignored the voice—it couldn't know as much as he did anyway—and concentrated on putting his thoughts back into order properly.

"Say it," Moody ordered again.

Draco kept his hand on his wand. So far, though, Moody wasn't doing anything too terrible, although it would be humiliating to say.

"Say _I must listen to Professor Moody for he knows best,_" Moody insisted, louder now, sounding frustrated. The Slytherins all shuffled, or quietly snorted, or regarded their teacher with contempt. As if!

"Say it! Now!" Moody roared.

'_What an imbecile,' _Artemis mused as his brain returned completely to normal. His eyes cleared, meeting Moody's square-on once again. "I'll say no such thing."

Moody regarded him, disgruntled and a bit wary. He tried to look as if he didn't mind. "Well, look at that, you lot. Fowl fought it and beat it. I hope the rest of you were paying attention. Right, last one, Malfoy, let's go."

Artemis and Malfoy switched places with a significant glance.

"Imperio!"

Draco's eyes glazed a bit. His mind felt empty, distant. Everything was different, but it felt pleasant. Someone was holding a little glass bottle in front of him. It was filled with a brownish liquid resembling tea. "Drink this," a voice ordered, bouncing around the walls of his empty mind.

Draco's hand lifted a few inches, but stopped. That wasn't his father's voice. He didn't have to obey anyone but Lucius.

"Drink this," the voice repeated firmly.

Still, the voice seemed nice enough. His arm raised some more.

Wait, though. Wasn't he supposed to be fighting something? His hand stopped as he tried to figure it out, but thoughts wouldn't come. His arm stayed mid-way risen up.

"Drink!"

His hand shook, but started moving again. His fingers neared the bottle.

Artemis Fowl sat down, let the desk conceal his wand, and whispered, "Oscillum Arma."

Draco's arms started flailing about wildly. He knocked the bottle out of the astonished Moody's hands. It hit the floor and broke. As the liquid puddled on the floor, a dark blue mist steamed up from it.

Furious, Moody lifted the curse and looked around the room at everyone. Artemis's hands were folded on the desk in front of him. His expression was of innocent surprise. Moody snarled, sure that Fowl had done something. But he had no proof, and he didn't want to admit he didn't know what had just happened. Instead, he quickly got rid of the bottle and potion with a cleaning spell, then said gruffly, "Well, you fought it, Malfoy. Now go sit down with the others."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief and headed to his seat. He couldn't help worry and wonder, however, what had been in the bottle. What had Moody been trying to get him to do? And why him? Did the man hate him the most, or was it because he had gone last?

The rest of the class period, they took notes. Once class was dismissed, Draco hesitated, then stopped in front of Fowl's desk. "Thanks."

Artemis nodded, gathering his things. "You know…"

Malfoy sighed. "Yeah, Fowl. One-time thing, we're not allies. Blah blah blah."

"Yes. Well." He stood, bag in hand. Before he could find words to dismiss the blond, Draco was sweeping past him to the doorway.

"Come on, Crabbe, Goyle." They followed him out.

"Fowl," Moody called as Artemis reached the door. He turned around, eyebrows raised. "I'll be watching you," Moody said.

Artemis smiled. "It won't make a difference." He saw Moody's face turn red before he made his own dramatically sweeping exit. Sometimes a Snape-Exit was just called for.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Butler had finished reviewing the self-defense moves they'd learned last year and had moved on to new things. Crabbe and Goyle were quite excited by the physical fitness regime Butler showed them. Others were less than thrilled, but everyone respected Butler. The two boys were the last to leave, as they'd stayed to talk, so they were witnesses to Hermione bouncing in and up to Butler with her HELP badges. They lingered to watch.

"I'm promoting HELP—the House Elf League of Protection! It's an important cause. We support not just elves, but all magical creatures who are treated unfairly, like werewolves. Two Sickles buys a badge, and the money goes to our leaflet campaign."

"Did she say all that in one breath?" Vince whispered.

"How many members do you have so far?" Butler asked.

"Eight. Artemis is Vice-President, you know…"

Yes, he'd heard his employer's complaints.

"Ron and Harry, of course, and Neville…"

He'd heard that Neville had joined just to shut her up.

"Blaise Zabini, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black."

Lupin and Black? Too funny! She must have written to them. Butler cleared his throat. "Certainly, I'll join." He dug out the two Sickles from his pocket. "Have you tried your Head of House? I think she'd be amenable."

Lately, she'd been nagging all the teachers about lesson plans.

"Good idea."

"And you should hit up Dumbledore, too," Greg said. "If you could get him to join, it'd be something of a—a coup, don't you think?"

Hermione smiled brightly. "Yes, yes. Good. I'll talk to them at dinner. What about you two?"

Crabbe shook his head. "Draco would never let us live it down."

Hermione looked determined. "Then I'll work on him first."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Ow!"

"Watch where you're going, Weasley-girl."

"You're the one reading while you're walking, Malfoy." She rubbed her arm where they'd collided.

Draco sighed. "We didn't hit each other **that** hard."

"What are you reading, anyway?"

"Oh, um…" Draco tried to cover the title with his hand.

"Is that about animagi?"

"Yes," Draco admitted. It was impossible to lie with _Tales of Animagi_ in hand, after all. "I was just wondering what animal I would be if I was one, that's all."

Ginny smiled. "I've wondered that before. It'd be fun to be a bird and fly around. Or a big hunting cat."

Draco cocked his head. "I can see you as a tiger—your hair wouldn't even have to change color."

She thumped his shoulder. "Ha ha. I can see you as a weasel—an albino one."

"Ha ha." He smiled, too.

"Uh oh, here comes Hermione."

Draco's eyebrows raised. "I thought you two were friends."

"Yes, but—she'll ask me to join HELP again."

Draco smirked.

"What are you grinning about? She'll ask you, too."

By then Hermione was rapidly bearing down on them. "I'm not staying for a chat," Draco said. He shoved his book in his bag and started to walk away.

Ginny grabbed his arm. "I'm not suffering alone," she hissed, with some glee.

"Oi!"

Too late. They'd been cornered.

"Hi! Studying?" she greeted them.

"Yes, I've got lots to do, so goodbye, Granger," Draco tried valiantly.

Hermione blocked his path. "I wanted to talk to you about HELP."

Ginny nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"I'm not linking the Malfoy name with this new age rubbish. And no slipping off, Weasley-girl!"

Hermione turned big eyes on Ginny. "You'll join, won't you?"

Ginny groaned and gave in to the inevitable. "Fine. But I don't have two Sickles on me, you'll have to wait til we're back in the dorms."

"Fine, that's fine," Hermione gushed happily. "Now, Malfoy, don't talk like that. This is a worthwhile fight for justice."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "They like being servants, Granger. Get over it. You're becoming a laughing-stock."

"They said the same kind of thing about—about abolitionists and suffragettes! But progress, change for the better, only happens through those willing to go against the majority and do what is necessary for their cause, no matter what!"

"Abolistinists and suff—who?"

"Professor McGonagall joined at supper! I was going to ask Professor Dumbledore, too, but he wasn't there."

"They fought against slavery and for women's votes," Ginny explained. "We learned about them in Muggle Studies."

"Stick with asking Muggles to join, Granger, you'll get a lot farther," Draco said. "Now I have to go. I don't know how many books I'll have to look through to find it—it's a lot harder than I'd thought it would be," his voice trailed off as he thought. What was the one thing Granger was really good for? Research! Before he'd gotten distracted by the animagus book, he'd been looking for something else entirely.

"What are you going on about, Malfoy?"

Draco ignored Weasley, focusing on Granger. "Help me find every brown potion that smokes blue when it's dropped on the ground and I'll join," Draco told her.

"Deal!"

"Why don't you just ask Snape?"

Draco looked uncomfortable. "I don't want to involve him in this." The professor would want the reason for the question, and would confront Moody over it, maybe even Dumbledore. It would get back to his father. Draco didn't want that.

"Why do you want to know?" Ginny's eyes were narrowed.

"It's just a project I'm working on. No big deal."

Her eyes narrowed further. "Liar."

"It doesn't matter, so long as he joins," Hermione said cheerfully. "Come on, let's get a table, put our bags down, and then we'll look for books."

"OK."

"You don't mind if I share your table, right?" Ginny asked as she followed them. It was clear she would sit with them even if he said no, so he just shrugged.

"Whatever, Weasley-girl."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That night, Artemis again looked for an adequate, secret place to turn into an alchemical lab. He decided the dungeons wouldn't do. "But I've discovered the next place to look for a clue, for the messages we've been tracking," Artemis told Butler. "Once the foreign students come next week, the chaos should be sufficient to sneak out one day."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

October 30th everyone put on their best robes, did their hair just so, and waited for the arrival of the other magic students. The professors lined them up on the lawn, where they fidgeted and whispered.

"Do you suppose there'll be some cute boys?" Eva whispered to Marie.

Marie grinned at her slyly. "I dare say."

"Just what we need, more competition," Zabini groaned softly to Artemis.

Draco, overhearing, whispered, "Aren't you man enough to handle it, Zabini?"

Blaise scowled, but before he could respond, Dumbledore called out, "The delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

Everyone looked around eagerly.

"What is that? A flying house?"

"No, it's a carriage—look at the winged horses!"

"It's the size of a house…"

It was, indeed, with a dozen horses as big as elephants. It approached rapidly, and landed with a large crash of hooves on the ground.

From it emerged a woman—an extremely large woman, as big as Hagrid. Dumbledore started clapping, so the students did, too. The woman approached and Dumbledore kissed her hand. "My dear Madame Maxime," he greeted her.

Now her pupils were coming out of the carriage. They numbered roughly a dozen boys and girls, all in their late teens, wearing robes of fine silk, looking up at Hogwarts apprehensively.

"They look nervous," Pansy said.

"Wouldn't you be?" Millicent replied.

The party retired to the castle to warm up. The Hogwarts contingent continued to wait for Durmstrang. Hagrid was delegated to take care of the horses.

"I'm cold," Marie complained. Blaise put his arm around her.

Then they heard a strange rumbling sound from the lake. A whirlpool appeared there, swirling—and from it rose a skeletal ship. It glided across the water to anchor by the bank. They watched the silhouettes of people disembark and walk toward them. They wore bulky fur coats.

A tall, white-haired man with a goatee led the teenagers. "Dumbledore!" he called. "How are you?"

"Blooming, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore called back.

"Dear old Hogwarts," Karkaroff said. He smiled, but his eyes were cold and shrewd. "Viktor, come into the warmth," he beckoned one of his students. "He has a slight cold," the man explained.

The boy came forward. He had a prominent curved nose and thick black eyebrows.

"That's Viktor Krum!" Eva gasped. "I didn't know he went to Durmstrang! Oh, my brother is going to be so excited!"

Most of the boys were looking rather starstruck, in fact—and a large number of girls, as well.

"He **is** one of the best Seekers in the world," Crabbe said a bit dreamily. "Do you think we could get an autograph?"

Draco noticed many students frantically searching their pockets for quills with the same idea. "Give him some time to settle in first," he said. "You don't want to be part of the common mob."

The Hogwarts students followed the Durmstrang group into the castle to the Great Hall. The Beauxbatons teens had sat at the Ravenclaw table. They looked glum and chilled, clutching scarves and shawls around themselves. The Durmstrang students gathered around the door, wondering where to sit. After a moment, they headed for the Slytherin table.

"They're coming here!" Goyle exclaimed excitedly.

"Make room," Marie ordered. "Give them space to sit."

With a great deal of satisfaction, they did so. Krum reached the table and sat down directly in front of Malfoy. The others settled around him.

"So. Welcome and all that," Draco said.

Krum nodded. "Thanks," said the boy sitting next to him. "Impressive place, this. Like the ceiling."

"Are those plates real gold?" asked a girl across from Artemis, tilting it back and forth and looking at her reflection in it.

Draco nodded nonchalantly.

"I'm Nadya," the girl said, setting the plate down. She took careful note of them for the first time. "Vat year are you all?"

"Fourth."

"Ah. You seemed a bit young. No offense."

Zabini smirked at Malfoy. Draco just raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Talk to Fowl then. He's at least smarter than you, if not older."

"Are you insulting her?" the boy growled.

Malfoy waved a hand. "Far from it. Fowl's simply a genius."

The scowling boy looked around. "Vich one of you is Fowl?"

Artemis sighed. "I am Artemis Fowl the Second. You are?"

"Dimitar Radeva."

"Oh, don't cause a fuss, Dimi," Nadya said, laying a hand on his arm.

"I saw you at the World Cup," Eva addressed Krum. "That was a lovely Wronski Feint."

"Thank you."

"It must be great fun, being a famous Quidditch player," Zabini sighed somewhat enviously.

"I don't vorry about the fame. I just vant to play Quidditch."

Just then all the Beaubatons students stood. Looking around, Draco realized the professors had just entered. When Madame Maxime sat at the staff table, her pupils sat, too.

Dumbledore spoke as the Hall quieted. "Good evening," he began, greeting their guests and welcoming them. "The Tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. Now eat, make yourselves at home!"

The plates filled. The Durmstrang delegation removed their fur coats. They had blood red robes on underneath.

"Never thought we'd have red at the Slytherin table," Blaise laughed.

"Vhy?" asked Nadya, helping herself to some sort of stew.

"That's Gryffindor colors," Millie explained. "They're our rival House."

"Still, it's nice to have a bit of color once in awhile, instead of always black," Pansy said.

The Durmstrangs on the edges of their group had turned to talk with the older Hogwarts students sitting on either side of the Fourth Years. The ones in the middle—Nadya, Radeva, Krum, an as yet unidentified boy built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle, and a girl with a ponytail—either didn't mind or were making the best of it. Or, like the large boy, just concentrated on eating.

"So, Artemis Fowl the Second," Radeva sneered, "say something genius-y."

Artemis looked at him steadily. "The fact that you're from Durmstrang indicates you're a pureblood, but the coarse quality of your robes shows you're from a poorer family. The callous on your left index finger shows you write a lot and you're left handed. The pudding-bowl haircut indicates a lack of interest in fashion. The slight squint means you need glasses, but as you're not wearing any, you feel…"

"OK, fine, enough," Radeva grumbled, looking both taken aback and put out.

The girl with the ponytail giggled. "I'm Anka. Don't mind Radeva, he's always this way. Who do you think your Champion will be?"

Draco shrugged. "Hard to say."

"What does the genius think?"

"That I'm not giving the competition any hints," Artemis smiled.

Anka laughed again. "You are smart."

The unnamed boy spoke up. "Harry Potter goes here, yes?"

The Slytherins went quiet. "He's at that table," Artemis pointed, the only one not feeling indignant or thinking 'Potter again!' "Let's see… about a third of the way down, facing us. See the glasses and the messy dark hair?"

"See, Harry Potter is not ashamed to admit he needs glasses," Nadya chided Radeva, who just grunted.

"Why's everybody staring at that French girl?" Eva suddenly demanded.

They all looked. A beautiful girl with silvery-blonde hair that hung almost to her waist was walking from the Gryffindor table to the Ravenclaw one, carrying some sort of dish. All the boys she passed stopped to stare.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I think she's part Veela."

"Really?"

Marie elbowed Blaise, who tore his eyes away from the blonde. He cleared his throat. "She's nothing on you," he said obediently. Marie smiled at him.

Millie stared expectantly at Vince. "Well?"

"What?"

Draco rescued his friend by nodding at the Head Table. "Look who's here. Bagman and Crouch." While everyone was distracted, he hissed at Crabbe, "Your line was, 'You're prettier than any Veela, Mills.'"

Vince looked over at his girlfriend, abashed.

"Oooh, dessert," Goyle exclaimed cheerfully.

When dessert was finished, Dumbledore stood up again. "The moment has come," he announced. He directed Filch to bring in a large jewel-encrusted chest. "There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, which will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess—their daring—their deduction—and their ability to cope with danger. The one with the highest marks at the end will win the TriWizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore opened the chest and removed a large wooden cup. It was filled to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. He set the cup down. "Anybody wishing to submit themselves as a champion must write their name and school on a slip of paper and drop it into the goblet within the next 24 hours. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged worthy to represent the schools. Once a champion is selected, they must follow through to the end. Placing your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. You can't change your mind or heart.

"I will place the goblet in the entrance hall where it will be accessible. An Age Line will be drawn around it. Nobody under the age of 17 will be able to cross this line. Now it is time for bed. Good night!"

"An Age Line," Zabini mused.

Karkaroff came up to their table then. "Very well, back to the ship to sleep. Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine?"

Krum shook his head.

The large boy suggested hopefully, "Professor, **I **vould like some vine."

"I wasn't offering it to **you**, Poliakoff," Karkaroff snapped. "I see you dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy…"

He led his students away. As they reached the door, so did the Fab Trio. Karkaroff stopped abruptly and stared at Potter. His students did, too. Draco rolled his eyes. He saw Moody clump up behind them. "Yeah, that's Harry Potter," the former auror growled.

Karkaroff spun around and his face went white with fear and fury. "You!"

"Yeah, me," Moody returned grimly. "And you're blocking the door."

Karkaroff swept away, waving his group with him. Moody watched him leave with an expression of intense dislike. But really, what was so unusual about that?

Butler sidled up next to Fowl. Artemis nodded. "Watch him, too."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: Sorry this has so much from the chapters but I thought it was necessary. It's probably been awhile since you read the books, so this way you can remember what's happening.


	5. Chapter 5

The Family Name: Year Four

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 5

The next morning, Artemis, Blaise, Marie, and Pansy got up early and went to examine the Goblet of Fire. "Extraordinary," Artemis voiced. "It's very old. I wonder what spell they used…"

"I'm sure you'll have it worked out soon." Blaise grinned. Other students were milling about now, too, watching to see who would put their name in. They watched as Poliakoff dropped his into the cup. He nodded at them as he left.

"That's the last of the Durmstrang lot," Zabini commented.

"Oh, it's **them**," Pansy complained. The three Gryffindors had just appeared.

Hermione's face lit up and she bounded over to Artemis. "What's been happening?"

"The foreigners have come and gone, but we haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."

"Maybe they did it after we went to bed last night," Potter suggested. "You know, in case the goblet just spit their names back out again as unworthy."

"Here's your brothers, Weasley."

Fred, George, and Lee Jordan arrived on the scene. They looked suspiciously gleeful.

"Done it," Fred whispered loudly to Ron. "Just taken it."

"What?"

"The Aging Potion!"

"I don't think that will work," Hermione warned. "Dumbledore will have thought of that."

The three boys ignored her.

"Definitely won't work," Artemis agreed.

George looked at Artemis uncertainly.

"Ready?" Fred was bouncing with excitement. "I'll go first." With a deep breath, he stepped over the line.

It seemed to have worked for a moment. George let out a whoop and bounded over the line as well. But then there was a loud, sizzling sound, and both twins were hurled out of the circle to land hard on the floor, where they sprouted long, white beards.

The couple dozen students watching all burst out laughing. Hermione and Artemis looked at each other. "Told you," they said in unison.

"As did I." They turned to see Dumbledore coming towards them. "I suggest you go see Madam Pomfrey." His eyes were twinkling.

As the twins and Lee were leaving, Millicent came to join them. "Guess what I heard in the Common Room! Warrington put his name in at dawn this morning."

The Slytherins stared at her blankly. "You're kidding."

"We can't have a Slytherin champion!" Ron exclaimed.

They all turned their stares on him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I know that Hufflepuff Diggory put his name in," Artemis said. "Where are all the Gryffindors? The ones over 17, I mean."

Potter and Weasley shrugged. "We're going to breakfast. Coming, Hermione?"

"In a minute."

"We're going, too," Blaise told Artemis. He and Marie left.

"Here comes a Gryffindor. Don't know him." Millie indicated a large, wiry-haired youth walking over with a Sixth Year girl and a Seventh Year boy.

"That's Cormac McLaggen," Hermione supplied. "He's rather vain."

Pansy placed a hand on her chest. "An arrogant Gryffindor? Inconceivable!"

"Quiet, Parkinson," Hermione frowned at her. Pansy sneered in return.

Cormac crossed the line and dropped in his name. "There we have it, boys and girls," he laughed, putting an arm around the girl's shoulder. They sauntered off.

Next three Gryffindor girls, all on the Quidditch team, approached the goblet. A tall black girl dropped her name in, causing her friends and the rest of the Gryffindor onlookers to cheer. She gave an embarrassed smile.

"Oh, Angelina, good luck!" Hermione called.

"Thanks."

"Artemis, I better go, but do you want to study together later?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. I have to finish History of Magic and Astronomy assignments."

"I have Arithmancy and History, too. I'll see you later then." She ran off to the Great Hall.

"Aren't you tired of her yet?" Pansy burst out.

Artemis blinked. "What?"

"She's so—plain and boring."

"She's—familiar," Artemis countered. "I'm off to find Butler."

Pansy pouted. Millie took her arm. "Come on, girl. Let's go eat."

"Granger's not so great," Pansy said as Millie led her away.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Supper saw Durmstrang sitting with the Slytherins again. This time they were seated at the far side of the table with the oldest students. Viktor Krum and Anka Sofianski, however, had sat next to Goyle and Eva.

"Are you going to keep playing Quidditch after you graduate?" Eva asked Krum. "Or do you want to do something else?"

"It's interesting that you ask," Krum replied. "Most people just assume I vould never vant to do anything else."

"I vant to be a writer," Anka said. "I vant to write historical romance in the time of Grindevald. For teenagers. So they have something besides the boring History of Magic textbooks to read."

"I'd rather read yours," Millie smiled, wiping crumbs from the table with her napkin.

Zabini shrugged. "History **is **boring."

"It is if it's told by somebody like Binns. But it shouldn't be. The story of the Malfoys alone is fascinating."

"**You** would think so," Pansy giggled, hitting Draco's arm with the back of her hand.

Eva looked perturbed. "You interrupted Krum."

"I suppose you'll run for Minister," Marie said to Draco.

Draco smirked. "I thought I might teach."

Numerous mouths fell open.

Zabini leaned forward, almost dragging his tie through the remains of his treacle pudding. "You're joking, right?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Am I?"

"Gonna teach History then? Or maybe—Care of Magical Creatures?" Zabini snorted.

"Potions. Or maybe—Transfiguration."

"I just don't see it," Marie said, shaking her head.

"I might like to vork vith children," said Krum.

All heads whipped back to him.

'_I don't see that either,' _Marie thought.

Before anyone else could comment further, however, Dumbledore stood up. "The goblet is almost ready. When the champions' names are called, they should go through into the next chamber"—he pointed to the door behind the staff table—"for their first instructions."

The Hall went completely quiet as everyone tensed in anticipation. Then the flames in the goblet turned red and sparks shot out. A pillar of flame shot into the air and a charred piece of paper fluttered out of it. Dumbledore caught it and read the first name. "Durmstrang's champion will be Viktor Krum."

Anka pounded Viktor on the back, hard. "That's you, that's you!"

"Congratulations," most everyone around him chorused, although many of the Durmstrang faces conveyed their own disappointment.

Krum gave a half-smile and a nod. "Thank you." He stood and made his way along the Hall and through the door.

The Champion from Beauxbatons was named as the veela, Fleur Delacour. The Hogwarts champion was Cedric Diggory. The whole Hufflepuff table leapt to its feet, cheering.

Pansy made a face. "A Hufflepuff."

Draco shrugged. "At least it's not Warrington."

"Excellent! Our champions are chosen," Dumbledore exclaimed, smiling and twinkling merrily. "I'm sure everyone will be supportive of them…"

But the goblet was sparking a fourth time. Once again the room fell still as Dumbledore caught the parchment and read it over. "Harry Potter."

Eyes turned automatically to the Gryffindor. Draco hissed. "Doesn't it just figure."

"No, look at him," Artemis said. "He's completely stunned. This wasn't his work."

Now whispering was filling the Hall as the professors hurriedly conferred together.

"Who else would put his name in?" Goyle asked.

"Well, he does seem to be attacked at least once a year," Artemis mused, stroking his chin. "Perhaps he was set up. This tournament hasn't been performed in years because of the death toll, remember?"

The professors finished speaking. "Harry, come up here, please," Dumbledore called.

Still looking numb, Harry went. "Go on, through the door," Dumbledore instructed. Again, he went.

Butler caught Artemis's eye, who nodded. The bodyguard followed Potter next door.

"I say you have cheated," Anka suddenly proclaimed angrily. "Hogwarts can't have two champions."

Pansy looked at Artemis. "What will happen now?"

"Your name in the cup is a binding magical contract. I imagine he will be forced to participate, whether he wants to or not."

"But he's only Fourth Year," Eva objected. "How can he compete against Seventh Years?"

"He'll have to learn."

"It's always about Potter," Draco muttered.

Crabbe patted his shoulder sympathetically.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

In the other room, Butler stood next to Potter, meeting his eyes sympathetically. "Are you OK?" he asked. Harry gave him a grateful look, but then Ludo Bagman scurried in and grabbed Harry's arm.

"We have a fourth champion," he announced to the other three teens.

"Vairy funny joke," Fleur smiled, tossing her hair.

"No, no, his name came from the goblet."

The other three students frowned. "It's a mistake," Fleur sniffed contemptuously. "'E is too young."

A number of professors and Mr. Crouch strode into the room, arguing as they went. The other headmasters demanded an explanation. Karkaroff was quite angry. "Hogwarts can't have two champions. And what happened to your Age Line?"

"It is unjust," Madame Maxime agreed, placing her hand on Fleur's shoulder.

"It's no one's fault but Potter's," Snape snarled. "He loves to break rules."

Dumbledore stepped in front of the potionsmaster. "Harry," he asked calmly, "did you put your name in the goblet?"

"No."

"Did you ask anyone to put your name in?"

"No!"

"He is lying!"

"He couldn't have crossed the Age Line," McGonagall snapped. "He isn't lying. The Headmaster believes him."

"I appeal to our judges," Karkaroff said.

Mr. Bagman looked nervous, but Crouch was his normal curt self. "The rules clearly state if your name comes out of the Goblet of Fire you must compete."

"Do you **want** to compete, Harry?" Butler interrupted. Was no one else going to stand up for Potter? The boy deserved to have someone on his side for once.

"No," Harry proclaimed firmly. "I **don't**."

"Why not?"

"No help for it now," growled a voice as Moody limped into the room. "They all have to compete. Binding magical contract. Convenient, eh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone is hoping this Tournament will make The Boy Who Lived the boy who doesn't."

Argument died as everyone looked at each other tensely. "We all know Moody's tendency to imagine deadly plots," Karkaroff spit out.

"Really? It would take a skilled wizard to hoodwink such a powerful magical object," Moody declared. "I'm guessing an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm so the goblet forgets there are only three schools, and submitting Potter's name under a fourth school."

Butler made careful note of this.

"Well, how this situation arose we do not know." Dumbledore gathered the room's attention again. "But we have no choice but to accept it."

A number of people still looked furious; Potter looked part-numb, part-angry, part-ill. Butler sighed. "The wizarding world needs better laws. We're not doing a very good job of protecting innocent students who don't want to enter deadly tournaments."

Another silence. Dumbledore cleared his throat, eyes no longer twinkling. "We had thought we were. Hindsight…"

Bagman took over. "Barty, why don't you give the champions their instructions?"

"The first task is designed to test your daring," Crouch explained, "so it will be a surprise. It will occur on Nov. 24 in front of the students and judges. You will be armed with only wands. You can't ask for or accept any help from anyone. You will learn about the second task when the first is over."

"Very well," Dumbledore nodded when Crouch finished. "Why don't you all go back to your dorms, then?"

"Harry," Butler whispered, putting his hand on the boy's arm, "what you need is a bodyguard." Then he raised his voice pointedly. "I'm sure no one would object if you write your godfather and Lupin and invite them to come and observe, right, Dumbledore?" He gazed politely, neutrally, but quite firmly, into the old wizard's eyes.

"Why, certainly," Dumbledore said with perhaps too much enthusiasm to be real. "Splendid idea."

And so they all left the chamber.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Potter's as surprised as anyone," Butler reported to the group of Slytherins gathered in the common room. "He didn't put his name in. He has to compete anyway, though. Moody's theory is someone wants him to have a fatal accident."

"Did they determine how it was done?" Artemis asked.

"Moody thinks a Confundus Charm and Potter's name put in—"

"Under a fourth school?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm." Artemis thought. "Not a student… it would have to be someone quite good at magic."

"Trot out the usual suspects then," Draco snarked from where he was lounging on the couch. "Moody, Karkaroff, Maxime, Crouch, maybe Bagman but I don't think he could do it."

"I think it's Dumbledore," said Pansy cheerfully. "There's got to be some reason why the prat's been attacked every year since he started coming here."

"Who cares? It's Potter," put in a Fifth Year by the fireplace. "And as none of us are saviors of the wizarding world, we're unlikely to be targets."

Artemis blinked. "But I'm curious."

Zabini looked between the two. "You both have good points."

"There's nothing we can do anyway," a friend of Pucey's little sister shrugged.

"Oh, there's always something," Draco drawled. "The question is do we want to?"

"Let the Gryffindors look after their own," Warrington declared dismissively.

"Another assumption," Artemis said. "Just because we solve the mystery doesn't mean we necessarily share the answer."

"OK, that I get," a Seventh Year nodded. "But I have NEWTs to worry about. I don't need to find other ways to waste my time."

"It's fascinating to watch the infamous Artemis Fowl at work, though," Claudia Weaver smiled.

Artemis preened a bit. Draco rolled his eyes. Zabini snorted. Pansy scowled at Claudia.

"I wouldn't recommend any of you chasing after a killer," Butler cautioned the room. "That's what the officials are for."

"When you put it that way," Derrick Bole grunted, "I have to agree with you, sir."

Butler nodded. "I'm heading for my office now." He left, and the Fourth Years gathered in a huddle.

"So what are your plans, Artemis?" Marie asked.

"Just to watch for now." After all, he had his alchemy to work on. Neither tournaments nor mysteries would stand in the way of that. He had to make his father proud.

"You always leave us out of things," Blaise complained. "We want to help this time."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Let's see. Zabini and Chevalier—watch Karkaroff. Crabbe and Bulstrode—take Bagman. Bole and Parkinson—Maxime. Malfoy and Goyle—Crouch. And I'll take Moody."

"What about Dumblefore? Should we watch him?" Pansy asked as Marie insisted, "Not alone, Artemis. Everybody partners up for safety."

"Take Granger," Goyle suggested.

"Very well," Artemis agreed. Kill two birds with one stone; he wouldn't have to take time to investigate **and** date.

"Make Weasley and his sister watch Dumbledore," Draco added.

Millicent nodded. "Good idea. The old man wouldn't be suspicious of them."

"Then it's settled." Artemis looked around at the group. "Just be subtle."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As expected, Hermione owled Artemis to meet with her just before curfew. They met next to a painting of the first Ministry building.

"It's all a mess," Hermione burst out. "Harry is angry at Dumbledore for not letting him live with Sirius and now for making him compete in this, and at Ron because Ron is sure Harry put his name in himself and so now they aren't speaking…"

"Weasley is a moron," Artemis interrupted before she could rant on. "Tell him so from me. Potter was clearly shocked by what happened."

"And Dumbledore accepts Harry's word! Ron should, too!"

"Like I said: moron." That was alright, they could get by without anyone watching Dumbledore.

"What should I do?" she fretted.

Artemis looked at her. "Calm down. Breathe—better? Right. You and I need to keep an eye on Moody."

"Moody? Why Moody?"

"Someone put Potter's name in the goblet. And he makes me suspicious."

"Right. Oh dear. OK." Her face hardened with resolve. "Harry wrote to Sirius right after the Feast. When he gets here, he can help us. You have Butler watching, too?"

"Watching several people. All the headmasters and the judges, as well."

"Yes, of course. Oh, why does this always happen to Harry? Don't look at me like that, Artemis, I **know** why; it was a rhetorical question."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco sat with Hermione at a back table in the library, one where he hoped no one would see them together. He did have a reputation to uphold.

"Here's another one." Hermione looked up from the thick book she was skimming through, to make sure she had his attention. Then she read aloud, "The Jezebel Love Potion, invented by Jezebel Madcackle in 1703 in Germany. The color of weak coffee, tastes like alfalfa sprouts, smokes a teal blue…"

"It was more a sky blue," Draco interrupted.

"OK, how about the Mini-Obliviate. Removes your memories of anything that happened up to 3 minutes before you drank it. Color is chocolate, produces a light blue mist, tastes like hazelnut and pickle juice…"

"Maybe." Draco rubbed his eyes tiredly. "How many does that make?"

"Forty-seven. And we've only gone through half the books."

"There's everything in there from fertility enhancers to wart removers to potions that will make someone blind or insane. I'll never know what it was supposed to do."

Hermione eyed him carefully. "This isn't just a homework project, is it?"

Draco sighed. "Granger…"

"If you told me, I might be better able to help you figure this out."

Draco spun the ink bottle around with one finger. "…You can't tell…"

"I won't."

"Someone tried to get me to drink something, that's all. I want to know what he wanted from me."

Hermione looked gratifyingly alarmed. "Was it another Slytherin?"

"I'm not telling you who."

"It wasn't Professor Snape was it? Or Artemis?"

"No, to both."

Hermione frowned. "I really think you should ask Professor Snape then. I must say, he knows his stuff. I've gained new respect for him from this."

Draco grinned despite himself. "I'm sure he'd be thrilled to hear that."

"Malfoy…" Hermione's mouth twitched, but she remained serious.

"No. At least, not yet. If I get desperate enough, I'll consult him, but he'd insist on knowing everything and it's better if he doesn't."

"Why?"

"It just is."

Hermione sighed. "OK. Let's keep searching."

"I can't believe you're willing to do all this just to get me to join HELP."

"Oh, it's not just you. Once you join, I can get Crabbe and Goyle, too." She smiled brightly.

Draco just shook his head, honestly not knowing what to say to that, and hoped that Salazar Slytherin would forgive him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: I like taking Rowling's scenes and seeing how adding one person would change them. For example, Butler guaranteed that Sirius Black would be invited and Dumbledore couldn't say no.


	6. Chapter 6

The Family Name: Year Four

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 6

Monday everyone went back to classes still talking about the champions. The general opinion among everyone but select Slytherins was that Potter had put his name in himself. Only the Gryffindors seemed pleased.

Of course, just because Draco believed Potter's innocence didn't mean he wasn't going to mock him. Care of Magical Creatures was his first real opportunity. "Look," he said to his gang at their arrival at Hagrid's cabin. "It's the champion. Get his autograph quick cause I doubt he'll be around much longer. Most champions snuff it, you know. I predict you'll go ten minutes into the first task."

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? I hope you're teaching him defense charms, Granger, cause he definitely needs them. He was hopeless in that duel second year."

"That's not how I remember it," Potter began hotly, but Draco had turned away and was now sneering at Weasley.

"And you." Ron glared at him in surprise, rapidly turning to anger. "So pathetically jealous of Potter you can't even see that he didn't put his name in the goblet himself. How is it his enemy can figure it out and his supposed best friend is too stupid?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ron stepped forward, face red, hands clenched at his sides.

"You need to go back to walking about with Brown, maybe if she stroked your ego enough you'd get over yourself," Draco continued.

Ron started to rush Malfoy, but Crabbe and Goyle pushed him back.

The other Gryffindors stared at Malfoy in shock. "He didn't put his name in?" Finnegan repeated.

"No, you numbskull! Gryffindors are so stupid!"

"Hey," Hermione protested.

At this point, most of the Slytherins were snickering and the Gryffindors were looking indignant, and some of them, a bit sheepish.

"But if Harry didn't put his name in, how did it get there?"

"The general consensus is someone's trying to get him killed," Artemis put in. He was observing the chaos with interest.

Potter was shaking his head. "I can't believe it's you guys who believe me."

Hermione frowned and crossed her arms. "Hello!"

Potter glanced at her apologetically. "Plus Hermione."

Ron tried to shove past Crabbe and Goyle again. "Take back what you said about me!"

Draco smirked in great amusement. "What, that you're jealous and stupid? I stand by my convictions."

Wands probably would have been drawn if Hagrid hadn't chosen that moment to appear from behind his cabin with a number of large Blast-Ended Skrewts.

Artemis saw Brown sidle up to Weasley and whisper, "I don't think you're stupid, Ron."

Pansy's loud vocal shrieks of "You want us to **walk** them?" drowned out Weasley's reply, however.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco sat in an unused classroom in the dungeons with his animagi books and potions spread out in front of him. He had to cast several tricky spells for this next part, and he was having trouble with them.

He reread the instructions for the third time and tried again. He had still to figure out what he was doing wrong. He knew he was pronouncing everything right. Perhaps he had the arm movements wrong? He swished the wand a few times in practice.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Pansy Parkinson spoke French quite well, so it was easy enough to fake speaking it somewhat poorly. She and Eva gave the excuse of wanting to practice the language on someone, and took to hanging around the Beaubaxtons students, talking to them. Of course, it was just an excuse to keep an eye on Madame Maxime.

"Not like you can miss her, she's as large as Hagrid," Eva whispered.

Pansy giggled.

"That must be why he's courting her," she whispered back.

And he was courting her, it was obvious. He would go up to her, smelling heavily of nasty cologne, and stutter and blush and try to flirt. The appalling thing was she was flirting back.

"You'd think she'd have better taste."

Eva waved her hand. "She's just thrilled to have finally found someone her size. I mean, a big man can date a little woman, but a big woman has to have a big man to avoid looking ridiculous."

"But… a headmaster and a **gameskeeper**?"

"I doubt she considers it a long-term thing. It's probably only a—a winter fling, in another country, where her friends won't know."

"Gossip always goes around the world."

"I suppose she's used to be being talked about."

"I suppose… but still!"

"I know!" Eva giggled, too.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

On Friday morning, two Hufflepuff girls walked up to the Slytherin table, each with a large drawstring bag. "Who wants a badge?" the girl asked, looking expectant.

"A badge?"

She pulled one out. It was a large button with bright red glowing letters that read "Support Cedric Diggory, the Real Hogwarts Champion."

Everyone held out their hand but Fowl. "I'm remaining politically neutral," he said when Zabini prodded him.

Eva blinked, then put her hand down, too. "I'm rooting for Krum."

"Shame on you," Marie scolded. "Not supporting your own school!"

"I support Hogwarts," Eva retorted. "Just not Hufflepuffs."

"Well!" the girl passing out the badges exclaimed. Eva ignored her.

"You'll see," the other girl growled, hands on hips. "Cedric will win!"

"Whatever," shrugged a Slytherin Seventh Year sitting near them.

"I'd rather support HELP," Claudia Weaver snorted.

"Don't let Granger hear you say that," Draco laughed. "She'll think you mean it."

"I'll take a badge," a Fifth Year said, reaching across him.

In the end, most of the table were wearing them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco received an owl at breakfast a few days later. "My father gave me the lowdown on Crouch."

"Let's hear it."

"I told Father I had become interested in the Department of International Magical Cooperation because of my admiration for Mr. Crouch, so first he told me that department wasn't the right career for me, then he told me about ol' Barty… anyway, he says Crouch was the head of Magical Law Enforcement when You-Know-Who was in power. He was pretty ruthless, too. He was well on his way to becoming the next Minister of Magic when the unthinkable happened."

"What?" prompted Goyle, his partner in Crouch-watching.

"His son was caught out as a Death Eater. Barty Sr. gave a sham of a trial, sentenced him to life in Azkaban, and then disowned him. About a year later, the kid died in prison, and he fell in popularity even more. The public pretty much said his neglect drove his son into the Death Eaters."

Artemis snorted. "No one **forced** him."

Draco shrugged. "His wife died around that same time, supposedly from heartbreak. The Ministry made him leave Law Enforcement and he ended up in Magical Cooperation. Plus, we know he recently dismissed his house elf, who was found with a wand at the site where the Dark Mark was cast, at the Quidditch World Cup. Oh, he also speaks a lot of different languages."

"What did you mean when you said he was ruthless?"

"Let's see… he gave Aurors orders that they could kill suspected Death Eaters who resisted arrest. **Suspected **Death Eaters, mind you. He's the one who sent Sirius Black and various others to Azkaban without a trial. And he authorized the Aurors to use Unforgiveable Curses."

"What was his son actually arrested for?" Marie asked.

"Um, he didn't say. I'll look it up in the library."

"I'll come with you," Millie said. "I guess I should research Bagman."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

An invisibility cloak, a walk into Hogsmeade via a secret passage, a floo to a library in Dover, and a walk to the Black Family Cottage, where the Blacks used to vacation by the beach. Artemis and Butler quietly broke into the cottage and made their way to the attic, where according to Artemis's studies, he would find another clue to the secret alchemical formula.

The "Cottage" was actually a large manor house, built of stone, and the message appeared on the attic ceiling, when viewed by a version of magical black light.

"I wonder if Sirius Black still comes here," Butler mused as he looked out at the Channel. "It's a lovely view."

Artemis copied down the clue in his notebook, uncaring. "At least my research of the Blacks last year paid off. Plus it gave me a picture of the famous 1436 Tapestry, and copying that gave me enough money to splurge on that Invisibility Cloak for you."

"It is nice not having to share," Butler admitted, smiling.

"This clue sounds suspiciously like cocoa beans." Artemis squinted up at the carved lettering. "Who knew alchemy called for chocolate."

"Maybe it's for the alchemist, for when he's done. A celebratory candy bar."

"Yes, Butler, of course. All the ancient philosophers and geniuses celebrated the creation of gold with chocolate." Artemis rolled his eyes.

Butler shrugged. "I thought it was a good idea."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Here's our report on Ludo Bagman," Millie announced as they sat around a table in the common room. "He's been the Head of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry since just shortly after he quit playing Quidditch. He played as a Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps from 1980 to 1986, when he retired because 'he'd had his nose broken by bludgers one too many times.' Currently, he owes a large sum of Galleons to various creditors. Word has it he bet a lot of money on Potter to win the Tournament—under the table, like. As an official of the Tournament, he's not legally allowed to bet on it. We also uncovered the fact that he was once on trial for passing information to You-Know-Who's supporters. He was let off because he supposedly didn't realize what he was doing. He's had a clean record since."

"My dad says Bagman's a joke," Draco volunteered.

Eva snorted. "That was my impression."

"OK, Pansy, out with it," Marie ordered. "You've been bursting at the seams since we sat down."

Pansy was, indeed, bouncing in her seat. "I saw Weasley snogging with Brown under a tree by the lake!"

"Well, what do you know. He took your advice, Malfoy," Blaise said.

Draco laughed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sirius Black arrived on Monday, one week after Harry had been made Champion. He had stormed into Dumbledore's office and made a scene, but had been unable to remove Harry from the Tournament. He was consoled by Butler, and quickly converted into agreeing to watch those most likely to want Harry dead. He was quite enthusiastic in his agreement, in fact. "Since no one official seems to be looking into it," he sneered. He was paired with Butler, because Fowl pointed out there were possibilities for two adults that wouldn't arise with a "kid" in the mix.

Sirius was given a guest room near McGonagall's and Gryffindor Tower. He told Harry that Remus Lupin would be joining him at Hogwarts the week before the first task. The first few days he was there, whenever Harry wasn't in classes, Black was usually somewhere in his vicinity.

Towards the end of the week, an article came out about the champions in the _Daily Prophet, _written by one Rita Skeeter. As it turned out, however, the article wasn't so much about the champions as it was about Harry. Draco burst into hysterical laughter as he read it at breakfast that morning, and the other Slytherins quickly followed suit, until they got to the part that read, "Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts. He is only rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl, who like Harry is one of the top students in the school."

Then there was silence as they looked at Artemis.

Fowl's face was carefully blank, but it was clear to his friends that he was not happy. He tried to push down the sparks of jealousy, possessiveness, and indignation.

Draco sighed. "The whole article's rubbish. We'll make them print a retraction with the correct facts in it."

"Yes, Granger certainly isn't stunningly pretty."

"Pansy!" Millie hissed, her gaze on Artemis.

"And Potter most definitely isn't a top student," Zabini snorted.

Artemis finally spoke. "Of course. We just need to concentrate on damage control. Get the press writing what we want them to write."

"And that is what money is for. Which, actually, Potter has quite a bit of. He just doesn't know how to use it. I'll give you the name of the contacts I know the Malfoys use at the _Prophet_, and you'll go have a talk with Potter about the best use of power. You and Granger can write the article you want submitted to fix this, and voila."

"Very good." Artemis nodded. He knew how to use power. He knew what to do with the press. Why had he been slow in formulating the solution to this problem? His emotions were getting in the way again.

"And Potter will owe me, because I could have used this article to mock him for years to come."

Artemis actually smirked at that. "Well, you still can, at least today."

"You'd better believe it. 'Still cries about his parents'—oh yeah, I can use that one."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis made his way past the gossiping hall full of students to the Gryffindor table. "You never looked up the records on your family, did you?" he greeted Potter.

The sulking boy looked up at him, startled. "What?"

"You're an old Family, Potter. You probably have a publicist who could have prevented these lies from being written."

"Like that bit about us! Everyone knows I'm dating Artemis," Hermione put in loudly.

"Both of you see me during class break. Bring Black if you'd like. We'll deal with this."

Potter's eyes shone with hope. "Really?"

Artemis leveled a look at him.

"Right, you don't joke, of course you can deal with this," Potter stammered.

"You're enjoying all this attention," Ron Weasley accused suddenly.

"Ron!" Hermione glared at him.

"Use your eyes, Weasley. Has he given any indication he's enjoying this?"

"He's good at keeping secrets."

"You're a moron," Artemis told him.

Ron stood, shaking the bench. "You're an arrogant, insensitive jerk who doesn't deserve Hermione!"

"Ron!" Hermione grabbed hold of his arm.

Artemis's eyebrow raised. He continued to regard Weasley calmly. "You're just proving your inability to control your temper. You still haven't given a good reason why you don't believe your friend's word, however."

For the first time Weasley looked doubtful; then his face hardened. Artemis realized suddenly he'd backed the boy into a corner. To admit he'd been wrong now would be a blow to his pride. Best to walk away.

"Think about what sort of retraction you'd like printed," he said to Potter, then went for a Snape-exit.

"Hey, who said this conversation was finished?" Weasley yelled after him, but Artemis ignored him.

"He's right, Ron, you **are** a moron," he heard Weasley's sister say, starting an argument amongst the siblings. Artemis didn't look back.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	7. Chapter 7

The Family Name : Year Four

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 7

After a morning of mocking by the Slytherins, Harry met with Fowl, Hermione, and Sirius for a crash course in public relations. Harry was surprised when Fowl gave him the name of Malfoy's contact with the newspaper. "Why would he help me?" Harry demanded incredulously.

Fowl shrugged. "It's a Slytherin honor thing. He doesn't want anyone to think a Slytherin's girlfriend is involved with someone else."

"I don't know, though," Harry said. "Should I really be using my money to—bribe the editors?"

"Just think of it as a weapon—your defense against people like Skeeter, who would deliberately lie about you just to get a story."

Sirius nodded. "He's right. I haven't been thinking. The Black family has contacts, too. Now that I'm not a wanted criminal anymore, I should be taking steps to protect both our names. The articles they've printed about me could have been prevented, too."

Hermione patted Harry's arm. "Celebrities and politicians have done it throughout time, Harry. You know Muggles do. You have the right to protect yourself. You know you won't abuse it."

Harry relaxed at that. "OK."

"Here's what I thought we might want printed instead," Hermione said, showing Fowl the article she'd written.

"Good." He tweaked a few words, added a few sentences, cut out a couple others, then pronounced it acceptable. "Now you just have to get through today." He smirked at Potter.

Harry groaned. "If Malfoy offers me a handkerchief to dry my eyes one more time…"

"He could actually say much worse. Be glad **I've** never wanted to spend my time insulting you." At their looks, he said, "What?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Viktor Krum sat in a corner of the library near the potions books. Draco, coming out of the stacks loaded down with five thick potions books, plopped himself down at Krum's table.

They nodded to each other. Three Sixth Year Gryffindors promptly came up and asked for Krum's autograph. One asked for him to sign a poster of himself "To Patricia, with much love." Another wanted him to sign her thigh. He politely declined.

A bit incredulously, Draco watched them leave. "Are they always like that?"

Krum sighed. "Yes. I vish they vould just leave me alone."

Draco motioned to Crabbe and Goyle, who were walking past at that moment, having just finished a study session with Fowl. "Busy?"

"No."

"Stand guard. Anybody who wants to bother Krum, run them off."

"Right!" Crabbe saluted. Goyle grinned.

"Oh, that's not necessary," Krum said.

"No, no, it'll be fun. It's good practice," Greg assured him.

Ginny and Artemis walked by as the boys took their places at either side of their table. "What are you two doing?" she asked curiously.

"Keeping back Vik's admirers," Vince reported as Goyle smiled shyly.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "You could hire someone, you know. Professionally, I mean."

Krum frowned in thought. "They've gotten used to me at Durmstrang. Normally I only have this problem vhen I go out, not at school. So I vasn't thinking about it."

"Bagman would arrange it," Draco supplied, opening a book.

"However, if I was you, I'd manage it myself," Artemis finished.

Draco grinned. "Yeah, me, too."

"There's some Third Years over there, just spying and laughing," Ginny pointed out, indicating with a nod of her head.

"Yes, that happens a lot, too," Krum agreed.

Just then, Hermione strolled up. "Hey, guys."

"Hello," Ginny and Artemis replied.

"Granger," the Slytherins chorused.

Krum just stared. Actually, Ginny thought, his expression was somewhat—stunned. Awestruck. Her eyebrows rose.

"Here to study?" Artemis asked her.

"I'm helping Malfoy with a research project," she told him casually.

Artemis frowned. "You're helping Malfoy?"

"Mm hmm." She sat down next to the blond and pulled one of his books over to rest in front of her.

"Why? With what?"

Now she looked confused. "It's a potions project. He said he'd join HELP if I assisted him."

Artemis was looking back and forth between Malfoy and Hermione, still frowning.

Krum was still staring, Ginny noted.

Draco's expression turned smug. "You're not jealous, are you, Fowl?"

Artemis's face went carefully neutral and his chin lifted. "Of course not."

"Vhat is HELP? And vhy vould he be jealous?" Krum asked.

"Hermione is my girlfriend," Artemis said possessively, as Granger drew breath to gush enthusiastically about HELP. But then she froze, breathing stilling momentarily.

Then she took a deep breath, and said softly, with wonder, "You called me your girlfriend. In front of everyone."

"So?" Crabbe asked.

"You've never actually heard you call me your girlfriend before."

Draco thumped himself in the forehead with a book, although not very hard. "You've never called—Fowl! You are so dense!"

"I thought he vas a genius."

"Yeah—but still [THUMP] So [THUMP] Dense [THUMP]!"

Fowl looked quite insulted. The girls seemed gleeful and amused.

"You are spoken for?" Krum looked disappointed to the point of nearly devastated.

Artemis's glare leveled on Krum with sudden suspicion. "We've established that."

There was an awkward pause in conversation. As much as Ginny wanted to stick around to watch, she couldn't think of a good excuse. Well, there was always bugging Malfoy. "You're still keeping mum about this project, eh, blondie?"

"Blondie!" Crabbe and Goyle laughed. "Quiet, you," he griped.

"Well, how far have you gotten?"

"We've listed 55 so far. Who knew there were so many brown potions that smoke blue," Hermione replied, pulling out the list.

Artemis's focus shifted and sharpened. "You're looking for what Moody tried to force you to take under the Imperius Curse."

Draco groaned. "Fowl!"

Ginny sat down next to Krum, not paying him much attention. "What's this? Do you mean when you were covering the Unforgiveables in class, or a different time?"

Artemis sat, too, next to Hermione. "In class."

"Why didn't you just say in the first place?" Ginny frowned.

Draco sighed. "I didn't want it getting back to my father. For a number of reasons I'm not going to share."

"It sounds exactly like something you'd immediately whine to your father about," Hermione said. "You'd want to get Moody sacked."

"Never you mind," Draco snapped. "You agreed to help, no questions asked, so don't go prying now."

Hermione raised her hands. "Sorry. Don't be so touchy."

Draco sighed again, looking heavenward. "Why me? Gryffindors!"

Ginny laughed.

"Well, now I know why you think Moody is suspect," Hermione commented to Artemis.

Ginny frowned.

Just then the twins strolled by. "Just who we wanted!"

"Can we borrow you, Ginny?"

"Oh—sure. I guess I'll see you all later." She gathered her books and walked off with her brothers, glancing back once.

"Are you staying, Artemis?" Hermione asked.

Artemis glanced at Krum. "Yes. I'll just sit here and read."

"Good." She scooted her chair a little closer to his. "Why are Crabbe and Goyle just hovering there?"

"We're guarding Krum," Vince supplied happily.

"Ah, that explains the lack of fan club. Good. They make studying difficult."

Krum looked stricken. "Sorry."

Draco waved an airy hand. "Not your fault. So, what are you working on?"

"Looking for helpful spells for the Tournament."

"Good luck," Hermione said, causing Krum to smile, his whole face lightening. Hermione didn't seem to notice, but Artemis did. His glare at Krum intensified. Draco watched the byplay with interest. Hermione opened the book and immersed herself in potions.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ginny cornered Artemis alone later that evening. "What do you have going on, Fowl? You and Hermione? All that talk about Moody—you're up to something."

Artemis considered. He had intended to have Miss Weasley and her brother Ron watch Dumbledore. However, as Ron was still behaving like an imbecile, he had no one left to partner her with. But now that she was here demanding to know…

"We're attempting to determine who put Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire. Moody is one of the suspects, as are the Tournament officials and the other Headmasters."

"So what are you doing to determine who it is? Because I want in on it."

Artemis smiled thinly. "I had assumed as much. Currently, we are simply observing. Granger and I are watching Moody, and the rest of my Yearmates are watching the others."

"You mean the Slytherins?" she asked in mild disbelief.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm Slytherin."

"But they avoid anything dangerous. Except Malfoy."

"Normally, yes. But this is simple spying. No one spies better than a Slytherin. Besides, they 'wanted in on my adventures for once.'"

"Well… okay… they couldn't bluff **you**, at any rate, so they'd be trustworthy enough… alright, who do you want me to watch?"

"Originally I had planned on having you and your brother watch Dumbledore, but he is proving less than helpful with this situation."

"My brother is being a prat. But why watch Dumbledore?"

"He knows too much not to know anything," Artemis replied cryptically.

"He's not omniscient. Your House just doesn't like him," Ginny complained.

"Then prove our doubts unfounded. But who can we pair you with? Potter?"

"Harry is probably too angry at Dumbledore to be a good spy right now. You're wanting to use Gryffindors for watching him, I take it."

"You would be least likely to arouse suspicion, yes."

"How about Stormbrew?"

Artemis frowned. There was something about the older boy he just didn't like. "I don't believe he would fit with our team."

"Hmmm. The problem is, most Gryffindors wouldn't be willing to investigate the Headmaster. None of my friends would be qualified."

"Well, I myself agree Dumbledore is probably not plotting to kill Potter. We can leave him to our adult watch. I can assign you to an existing team of Slytherins."

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Ron may be out, but how about the twins? They're devious enough to think of spying as just a fun challenge, and they'd probably be quite good at it. Plus they're trustworthy."

Artemis cocked his head to the side. That wasn't a bad idea at all. They would be harder to control, but they'd be happy as long as they had a good time. "Inspired," he congratulated her. "Send them to talk to me tomorrow morning. Meanwhile, why don't you join the team watching Crouch? Since your brother Percy is his assistant, you would be ideal to help track his movements away from Hogwarts."

"Cool! Who's the rest of my team?"

"Goyle…" Artemis smirked. "…and Malfoy."

"It figures."

"You did volunteer."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. I agree to your proposal, and I will notify the twins of their upcoming meeting with you." She saluted. Artemis sighed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The retraction appeared in the _Prophet_ the next day. It quieted down some of the talk going on around Potter, but not much. At least now they were talking mainly about actual facts.

Ginny, Draco, and Goyle sat at a table in the library. They were meeting together so Ginny could be filled in on what they already knew about Mr. Crouch.

"He doesn't sound like a very nice man," Ginny said when Draco was done. Her forehead wrinkled. "And this is the man my brother idolizes?"

"So what's next, Weasley-girl?"

"Well, I already wrote to Percy and told him I'd seen Crouch when he came here for the beginning of the Tournament and how impressed I was."

"You lied through your teeth, basically."

"Basically, yes."

"And you call yourself a Gryffindor," Greg teased.

She smiled at him. "So, Percy was just thrilled that I'd—seen his way of thinking, and owled me back just gushing on and on about the man." She pulled the letter from her pocket. "Nothing very useful, though. I'm going to have to give him some subtle direction."

"Nothing useful at all?"

"Only how **important** Crouch is, and what an **honor** it is to be working for such an intelligent, efficient man." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we need more than that."

"You seem to spend a lot of time with Slytherins."

Three heads snapped around to see Stormbrew standing by their table. His tone and expression were not condemning, though, simply curious.

"You should be congratulating **us** for tolerating Gryffindors," Draco shot back at him.

"I refuse to allow Houses to dictate who my friends are," Ginny replied calmly, tilting up her chin. It was a worthy statement, and all three boys admired her for it.

Paul nodded solemnly. "You're a good person, Ginny," he said. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Ginny blushed prettily. "Sure."

Greg frowned and clenched his fists under the table.

Paul smiled brightly. "Great. I'll see you later, then."

When he was out of hearing range, Goyle asked, "Isn't he a little old for you?"

"He's only two years older than me," Ginny answered, bemused, but still smiling happily. "That's the same age as the twins." _A cute, older boy is interested in me! Score!_

"Can we get back on the subject?" Draco snapped testily. He wasn't feeling too well all of a sudden. Maybe he had heartburn.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meanwhile, Hermione and Artemis were planning on breaking into Moody's office that night. "We'll have to be careful," Hermione said. "He has all those detection devices."

"I believe that most of them have been rendered ineffective," Artemis replied. "The Sneakoscope, for instance. With all the students getting into trouble, lying about their homework, and the like it would be useless. But we'll still use my Invisibility Cloak."

Come evening, the two of them snuck into his office under the cloak. "Look at all this," Hermione whispered. There were a number of what she recognized as Dark Detectors—the Sneakoscope, a large spinning top; a Secrecy Sensor, a gold wire aerial; a Foe-Glass, a mirror showing moving shadowy figures. These were on and around his desk. Under the window was a large trunk with seven different keyholes. Against the far wall stood a locked cupboard. Something resembling a dream-catcher hung from the ceiling. "There's a lot to explore."

Artemis looked around. "We have limited time. We'll start with his desk." The desk was locked with only basic locking charms, so Artemis doubted much of interest would be kept there. A cursory inspection of the drawers showed nothing out of the ordinary for a professor to have—student papers, quills, a ruler, and the like.

Artemis switched his attention to the cupboard. He could tell advanced spells would be necessary this time. He tried out a few, but had proven still unsuccessful when the office door was thrown open.

Moody stood in the doorway, looking wild and angry. He had his wand out. "So!" he exclaimed in a booming voice. "Snooping around, are you?"

Artemis and Hermione froze. He was looking straight at them.

"That's right. This eye of mine can see through your Cloak. Take it off."

Hermione swallowed and looked at Artemis. Artemis stared coolly back at Moody. "Very well," he responded. They slipped the cloak off.

"Yours, I assume, Fowl. I should confiscate it, but I know you and that bodyguard of yours would raise a stink. What did you think to accomplish here?"

Hermione was thankful they hadn't been caught looking through the desk. "It was a bet," she blurted. "I said you had too many detection devices and Auror tricks to get near your office, but Artemis said all it needed was the proper intellect and a plan. So the twins bet him he couldn't sneak into your office and I—I came along."

"Well, you lost your bet," Moody growled. "I thought **you** would have been smarter than that, Hermione."

Artemis looked disgruntled.

"Detention, obviously. One week for being in my office, plus three days more for breaking curfew. My classroom at 7 pm. Be glad your Headmaster is so insistent on detention as the only acceptable form of punishment or you'd find yourself much worse off."

"Yes, Professor, we're sorry," Hermione stammered.

Moody glanced at the clearly unrepentant Artemis and sneered. "Sure you are. Now get back to your dormitories at once."

They turned and strode quickly out of the room.

"So," Artemis mused as they walked down the hall, "his eye can see through Invisibility Cloaks."

"And he spotted us through his Foe Glass, which he must have hooked up to his rooms."

"No way to go in and secretly put up cameras then," Artemis frowned. If only he hadn't taken the previous ones down when he left for the summer.

Hermione sighed. "I can't believe I have detention."

"Maybe I could plant a camera on him…"

"At least we have it together."

_One less actual date…_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	8. Chapter 8

The Family Name : Year Four

By Elbereth in April

A/N: Though abuse was never proven in canon, this series calls for Lucius Malfoy to be a real jerk to his son.

Chapter 8

Artemis was approached by his Head of House the next morning. Snape scowled at the boy. "Research a man's magic eye **before** you break into his office, Mr. Fowl."

Artemis actually appeared subdued. "You're right, of course, Professor," he admitted, sounding disgusted with himself. "I can't believe I overlooked that."

"Well, you'll learn your lesson. I tried to get your detention turned over to me but Professor Dumbledore agreed that Moody had the right to assign your punishment himself. I did insist the Headmaster approve the punishment, though. Otherwise who knows what he would have done to you as revenge for the spell you cast on him earlier."

Artemis privately conceded that was a relief. Plus, he intended to have Butler standing by in case he needed to contact him via the brooch.

That evening, Artemis and Hermione showed up for detention as directed. Moody appeared surly. Artemis suspected the cause was that Dumbledore had disapproved of his first few choices of revenge.

"As you're both supposed to be so smart, I chose to make this detention an intellectually challenging one," Moody began abruptly. "You will each write a treatise on wizarding law, what it's like today, how it was during Voldemort's reign, and your opinion of it. I also want a report on the trials of the Death Eaters and their claims that they were under the Imperious Curse, and whether or not you think justice was done. You have fifteen minutes to go to the library, get books, and bring them back here. I'm even giving you a pass to the Restricted Section."

Hermione and Artemis looked at each other. This wasn't the horrible punishment they were expecting to receive. "How many inches?" Hermione asked.

"You will write until I tell you to stop. And your grade will determine how many House points I take off."

They grimaced. He probably wouldn't grade fair, but still this wasn't terrible. Neither of them minded studying. It looked like Moody's desire to prove to himself he was smarter than them had gotten them off easy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

All that week, Draco felt off. By Saturday even his friends were somewhat avoiding him—he'd been that snarky. Snatches of the Malfoy Family Code waltzed through his mind at odd moments, making him fidget uncomfortably. He'd learned a lot about the world and being a Malfoy last summer. It had been—pounded into him. And he did his best—to be Malfoy. But now, no matter how hard he tried to be oblivious, it seemed tiny cracks of self-awareness were starting to creep through. He tried to drown himself in denial, but in truth—he had doubts. Right now it was just a trickle, but that was all about to change.

Because as he strolled into Hogsmeade with Goyle and Pansy, he saw his father outside the Three Broomsticks. Waiting for him. "I thought I'd surprise you with a visit," Lucius said, smiling. He led Draco away to the apartment that was always reserved for the Malfoys if they happened to be in town.

_How does he manage to look so bland and so intimidating at the same time?_ Draco wondered briefly as he stood in front of his father, trying not to show fear. Because whatever reason he was here for, it couldn't be good.

For an endless moment, Lucius regarded him. Then he said, "It has been brought to my attention that you've been consorting with mudbloods and Weasleys."

Draco's eyes went wide. "J-just Granger—you know she's Fowl's girlfriend, and she's always been good at studying…"

"As she constantly bests you in test scores each year, I am aware of that." Lucius's voice was silky.

Draco swallowed. "Sir. I'm just taking advantage of her library skills for a potions project I'm working on."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "And the Weasley?"

He couldn't say they were investigating who was after Potter. His father would be even angrier. He couldn't say Greg had a crush on her. That would get his friend in trouble. He had no excuse. And who had told his father, anyway?

"I—I-I'm sorry, sir."

"I think you have forgotten some basic tenets of what it means to be a Malfoy." His father took a step closer. "Haven't you?"

Had it been a premonition, Draco wondered fleetingly, the way the Malfoy Code had kept wandering through his head this week? "It won't happen again, Father."

"No. It won't. Take off your robe and your shirt. You shall count."

Draco's stomach churned as he obeyed. He hated counting. He placed his hands on the back of the sofa and bent at the waist, resting his weight partially on his hands.

Lucius took out his belt and his wand. He pulled his arm back, then whipped it forward. The belt hit Draco across his shoulder blades. "One," Draco said as firmly as he could.

Lucius proceeded to lecture him, reciting what it meant to be a Malfoy, the rules he must obey, as Draco counted. Abruptly, Lucius stopped. "Crucio," he intoned, lifting his wand.

Draco screamed, quickly cutting it off. He gasped in breath desperately. Lucius lashed him with the belt again. "Seven," he managed, head swimming, body shaking.

"Eight. Nine. Ten…"

"Crucio."

Draco bit back a whimper as he leaned more heavily against the couch. "E-eleven. Twelve. Thirteen…"

"Crucio."

White flashes spotted his vision. His legs almost gave way as his muscles spasmed. "T-t-twelve…"

Lucius shook his head. His voice was heavy with mock sympathy. "Wrong, I'm afraid."

Crack! went the belt.

No, no, no, no… he'd counted wrong. That meant… "One. Two. Three…"

That time he only made it to nine before he miscounted. His mind was floating, floating away…

If Mudbloods were so inferior, why were Granger and Fowl so much smarter than him? Why did they have such strong magic? How had Fowl's family been saavy enough to amass their wealth? If Draco was so superior, why did he make so many mistakes?

If Malfoy's were so superior, why did his father ever choose to follow Voldemort? If Voldemort was so great, how could he be a half-blood? And Potter, and Professor Snape. Why did the Goblet pick that Delacour? She had Veela blood. What about Lupin? He was a werewolf.

And every recent generation of Malfoy's was only half-Malfoy automatically—now that they'd stopped marrying their cousins. He was half-Black. And Sirius Black "consorted" with Mudbloods and Weasleys all the time. What did Sirius know that Lucius didn't?

And what was so wrong with the Weasley's anyway? Besides Ron, who was a right wanker. But the rest—okay, they were poor and self-righteous—so very Gryffindor—but that wasn't actually a **crime**, although unfortunate for them—and well, that Percy sounded like a git, too, but look at his second-cousin Horatio in Ireland, the one they never talked about…

If Lucius was wrong about all that, what else was he wrong about?

But more than that, even more than that, it didn't matter, because whether he perfectly followed every one of his father's laws or not—he would never please Lucius Malfoy. Never.

He'd had that Crucio'd into him this summer, too. He would never be good enough to earn praise and certainly not affection. So really—now that he thought about it—what did it matter?

What did anything matter?

And suddenly life was clear to him, just like that.

He was going to be punished anyway.

Why not earn it?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So, update me on Muggle Studies," Draco ordered at supper. It was the first thing he'd said since getting back from Hogsmeade. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Millie were all worried. They knew Lucius Malfoy well enough to know he probably hadn't been in town for quality family bonding time (Plus Draco was moving rather stiffly, Pansy thought).

"We've been learning Muggle history," Crabbe volunteered. "Apparently there was this guy named Oliver Cromwell who took over running England when they outsed the King at the time, and created the Commonwealth of England." He paused for a bite of potatoes. "But then later on they called the King back again—well, his son, who was now King. And so the monarchy was restored."

"OK, I don't care. Just tell me relevant stuff."

Vince and Greg looked at each other. "Um, you can use your cell phone for instant, portable communication vocally, or through written word. And you can take photos with your phone, and then paste them on MySpace. Muggle teenagers do this constantly."

Draco blinked. "More explanation, please."

"You remember us telling you about the telephone, right?"

"Yeah, it seemed pretty handy."

"Well, cell phones you can carry with you. They're small enough to fit in your pocket. Not only can you call up your friend and talk to them, you can send them a written message—like an owl, only instantly—through something called 'text messaging'."

"And you know about Muggle photos—they don't move around, but you use the same kind of camera, just non-magical film. Well, you can also use your phone as a camera."

"But it doesn't have film at all. It has a digital image you can send electronically through your computer. The current big website craze is called . Most teenagers have their own page there, where they like to display their pictures, and send messages to each other."

Draco motioned to Fowl. "Does he have one?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he showed us his cell phone." Goyle nodded.

"I do not, however, have a MySpace page. Tacky in the extreme. I designed my own web page."

"You can also use your phone to create small videos and post them on ," Crabbe added.

Draco looked at Fowl.

Artemis looked at the ceiling. "I may have experimented with that under a fictitious name, but it was for business reasons."

Draco grinned. "Sure it was."

Artemis's expression turned to one of annoyance. "It was!"

Zabini patted his arm. "We believe you," he soothed with a straight-face. Barely.

Artemis scowled. "I hate you all."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next evening, Snape was passing through the Common Room when he came to a sudden halt. "Mr. Malfoy, what are you reading?"

Draco looked up from where he was lounging on the couch. "_The Fountain of Fair Fortune._"

"You realize your father has petitioned on more than one occasion to have that book banned?"

Draco nodded. "Yes. Apparently, a witch marries a Muggle. I'd always wondered what he had against it."

Snape frowned. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Well, my back is sore, but otherwise, fine. Professor, how do you feel about it? Diluting magical blood?"

Snape blinked, then regarded the boy more seriously. "Come to my office, Draco. I'm going to teach you about something the Muggles call genetics."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco sat on his bed, worrying his sheet in his hands. Crabbe and Goyle sat on Vince's bed, eating Bertie Botts Beans. "Have they taught you genetics in Muggle Studies?" he asked them abruptly. They shook their heads. "It's a kind of science. You inherit genes from your parents when you're created. It's what determines your hair color, how tall you are, stuff like that. We may inherit magical ability the same way. There're several theories, Snape said."

His audience nodded to show they were listening.

"You can have two people with brown eyes produce a kid with blue eyes. You can have two Muggles produce—well, Granger, for example. It's a recessive gene. But the only way for that to be true is if, at the beginning, everybody had magic… and everybody with the gene has a chance of producing someone else with the gene… depending on who the other parent is…" Draco's face scrunched up with thought. "So when Muggles and wizards intermarry, you can wind up with Muggles or wizards. And when two wizards marry, you can get wizards or Squibs. Some wizards fear too much intermarrying with Muggles can lead to the magic being bred out of existence. But purebloods run the danger of inbreeding, and it doesn't stop Squibs being born."

"Draco, you've gone way over our heads," Goyle said.

Draco half-smiled. "Sorry. It's just—I've been thinking and—I think you need to keep a balance. Some intermarriage is necessary."

Their mouths dropped open. "**You** think that—"

"And Greg—if you still want to pursue Ginny Weasley, go ahead."

"Are you really Draco Malfoy?"

"What did your dad **say** to you?"

Draco snorted. "Nothing he hasn't said before. That's just it really. I think—I think he's way off-base. I'm going to start making my own choices."

"Wow." The bodyguards glanced at each other. "Wow."

"You should talk to Artemis about this genetics stuff," Crabbe suggested. "He'd help you figure it all out."

"He'd help **you** figure it all out." Draco shook his head. "Me, not so much. He still would rather not be around me. Haven't you noticed?"

Another glance.

"It's OK. I've accepted it. He does his thing, I do mine. We're civil when we have to acknowledge each other. That's the extent of the relationship."

Vince shifted uncomfortably. He still didn't like this state of affairs. Neither did Greg, but what was most important… "You think I have a chance with Ginny?"

Vince and Draco both smiled at him indulgently. "I think she likes the idea of being liked," Draco replied. "Last year things were different. This year she's ready for a boyfriend. Ask her for a walk and see what happens."

Greg grinned. "I will!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tuesday afternoon the First Task finally arrived. The Slytherin Fourth Years were spread about the stands near their particular targets, hidden amongst the spectators. It meant Eva and Pansy were surrounded by people cheering for Beaubaxtons, and Blaise and Marie by Durmstrang supporters. However, they weren't the kind to scream loudly for Hogwarts anyway, so they still blended in as if they had a right to be there. They were all sitting in the first few rows, as most of their targets were up on the platform stage. None of them were aware that Artemis was, in fact, inside the castle.

"Dragons," Draco commented with awe to Ginny Weasley, who was sitting in between him and Goyle. "Well, that's dangerous."

"Isn't that one of your brothers?" Goyle asked, pointing to a redheaded man.

"Yes! That's Charlie! Oh wow!" Ginny was gripping the bench seat tightly, anxious about Harry.

Vince and Millie sat off to one side, keeping half an eye on Bagman, who was commentating on the Champions' performances, and half an eye on the Champions themselves.

Next to Hermione, Ron Weasley watched the proceedings with a very pale face, and Paul Stormbrew kept casting jealous glances at the Slytherin-Gryffindor trio.

When Potter's turn was announced, the boys watched Ginny tense up. Greg reached out tentatively and rubbed her hand. "It'll be OK." She gave him a grateful smile. He vowed to ask her out as soon as possible. They were close enough to hear Potter yell, "Accio Firebolt!"

Draco's mouth formed an "O" in surprise. He looked over to Crouch, standing beside Bagman. The man had kept a neutral, yet cold expression throughout. The blonde raised a pair of Omnioculars and focused in on the man's eyes. Still impossible to read—not a flicker to show whether he cared about Potter's odds, what he thought about Potter's tactics. Draco sighed. He switched his gaze to where Potter's broom came sailing from somewhere to stop beside him. He climbed on and soared into the air.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny cried as the dragon blew fire at him.

When the Horntail's tail spikes grazed Potter's shoulder, Draco lowered the Omnioculars to watch the bigger scene. For the first time, Draco felt a bit of grudging admiration for Potter. And that was certainly some excellent flying… then he shrugged. He still hated the Gryffindor, the stupid showoff.

Hermione grabbed onto Ron's shoulder when Harry seized the egg, shaking the redhead in her excitement. "Oh, he's done it! He's got it!"

Ron nodded.

"Professor Moody seems uncharacteristically happy," Hermione mused. Ron blinked at her. "Come on, let's go to Harry."

Millie stared at Bagman. "Either he's a very good actor or he's concerned about Potter's safety—or he's only worried about his bet."

The twins looked at each other. "Old Dumbledore's eyes—"

"—are twinkling merrily."

Lee Jordan, hearing them, shrugged. "Diggory and Potter both did well. I imagine he's full of school pride."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He'd found it. The perfect place for an alchemical lab. It wasn't on the Map; the Marauders had never found it. It was a room within a room, bigger on the inside than the outside.

He'd discovered it by reading in between the lines of _Hogwarts: A History _and _An Alumnist's Guide to Hogwarts_, and by comparing those to a blueprint he'd created on his computer using the Map and his own observations.

It seemed to be just a closet in what at one time had been a music room. Along the wall was a cupboard where the students had stored their musical instruments. A completely mundane latch moved the cupboard aside, and an incantation of "Alohamora" followed by the note of "C" played on a pitchpipe opened a door in the wall.

Just to make sure, he added his own password as an extra lock, something he'd made certain to learn how to do over the summer.

Then he set up his lab.


	9. Chapter 9

The Family Name: Year Four

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 9

After supper, Artemis was in Butler's office, presiding over the recitations as each group of spies came in and reported what they had observed during the First Task. Artemis sat at Butler's desk. Sirius and Butler were talking together in one corner with Remus Lupin, who had come to watch Harry in the Task.

"I'd lodge a complaint over the use of a Horntail, if I was you," Butler was telling them. "If one Champion has to face a dragon that's deadly at both ends, the others should as well. It's only fair."

Eva and Pansy came in first. "Maxime seemed vaguely worried over the safety of all the Champions, pleased by Fleur's success, and dismayed by how well the others did. Pretty standard, normal reactions, really."

Zabini and Marie came in as they were finishing up. "Karkaroff just looked sort of sour the whole time, except when Krum was performing. Then he looked either anxious or smug. He looked particularly sour after Potter finished and when points were awarded. If he wanted to kill Potter, his plan definitely backfired."

"You needn't sound so disappointed," Hermione complained, coming in the door.

"Don't be so defensive," Marie returned, frowning.

"If the Slytherins wanted him dead, he'd be dead by now," Eva added, sticking her nose in the air.

Pansy nodded. "Poisoning would be relatively simple."

"Hey!" Sirius called from the corner. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you discuss how to kill off my godson."

There was some shuffling of feet. They hadn't thought the adults were listening.

"We're gonna go," Blaise said hastily, tugging on Marie's hand. "We wanted to finish our astronomy project tonight. Will you check it over before class, Fowl?"

At Artemis's agreement, they slipped out the door.

"Anyway, Voldemort was a Slytherin and he hasn't managed yet," Hermione sniffed as she sat down in a chair by the desk.

"Our House is not defined by Voldemort," Artemis replied, irritation rising.

"Indeed!" The two Slytherin girls flounced out.

"How was the party in Gryffindor Tower, Hermione?" Butler interrupted, trying to head off any further argument.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The twins are experimenting with prank candy," she said, disapproval evident. "They temporarily turned Neville into a canary."

Sirius, who had attended the party, grinned. Remus, who had been in and out and missed that part, looked at Black with narrowed eyes. "Thanks for the warning, Sirius. The jarful of sweets on your coffee table makes sense now."

Sirius continued to grin, unrepentant.

Hermione started to chatter to Artemis, who tried to feign interest. Really, girls talked too much, he'd discovered.

After about ten minutes, Goyle and Ginny came in, fresh from a walk by the lake. Greg was glowing with excitement. Draco showed up a few minutes later, having arranged to meet them there.

"Your report on Crouch?" Artemis prompted.

"The man's ice," Draco drawled. "I believe the rumors now."

"The rumors?"

"That he drove his son into the Death Eaters."

The other teens looked at him, surprised. Ginny wanted to ask about Draco's father, but decided that was too tactless, even when directed at a Malfoy.

"Crouch is a self-righteous, power-hungry moron," Black snarled. "He loved being in charge of Law Enforcement, having control over people's lives. Especially once they declared martial law."

"He certainly felt he was omnipotent enough not to need a trial to judge someone." Artemis regarded Black closely. As one of those someone's, Black was clearly bitter, not that Artemis blamed him. Remus just looked sorrowful, eyes filled with regret.

"Yeah," Goyle said thoughtfully. Crouch reminded him of a lot of Slytherins' fathers that he knew. "I can see Crouch as the villain."

"But why would he want to kill Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe he doesn't. Maybe he just wants the wizarding hero to fail," Draco suggested. "It could be entirely political."

Artemis nodded. "Or maybe he wants him to win. Toughen the hero up in case he has to face Death Eaters or Voldemort's ghost again."

Enter the twins, bearing sweets. Artemis gave them a **look**, and Fred hastily withdrew his outstretched hand, turning to Malfoy and Goyle. Greg looked at the offered treats with longing. Draco stepped hard on his foot. "Like any self-respecting Slytherin would take candy from a suspicious-looking Gryffindor."

"You're far too cynical—"

"—for a young lad."

"Enough. What's your report?"

"Dumbledore just sort of radiated twinkling goodwill throughout," George reported.

"But he looked very satisfied by the outcome," Fred added.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Hermione sighed.

"Be patient. Even the best actors slip up eventually. We have to remain alert."

"What about Moody?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked at Artemis, who magnanimously indicated that she should be the one to answer. "He actually smiled when Harry won. He congratulated him. He seems to like Harry better than he does most people."

"Favoritism," Draco muttered.

Ginny nudged him with her elbow. "Hypocrite."

He poked her in the ribs. She batted his hand away.

"Children," Fred mock-scolded, "try to behave yourselves."

"Like us," George grinned.

Ginny hid her smile. "Oh yes, shining role models, you."

Milicent and Crabbe came in. Vince looked around a bit uneasily. "You've got a full house."

"Good thing we're here, to help balance out the Slytherin to Gryffindor ratio," Millie said.

"We were just leaving, actually," George said.

"Things to do—people to see—"

"Have a custard cream before you go?" George held out his hand.

Crabbe's face brightened. Millie quickly stepped partly in front of him. "No."

The twins sighed mournfully. "Slytherins—"

"—far too untrusting."

Then they grinned brightly and left, leaving everyone bemused and slightly tired, just from the redheads' energy.

"What was wrong with the sweets?" Millie asked the room in general.

"They call them Canary Creams for a reason," Hermione informed her.

The bodyguards' eyes widened. "Someone could have warned us."

"That's what I said." Lupin smiled at them.

"Anyway, Ludo Bagman's as far from impartial as you can get. He's rooting for Potter—obviously because of his bet. I think it's doubtful he's the one we're looking for, but we'll keep watching him."

Artemis nodded.

The two Slytherins didn't stay long. Ginny left when they did, but Greg had a couple questions he wanted to ask Butler about their last lesson. Draco sat down to wait for him. He and Hermione were trading flippant remarks when Harry and Ron walked in.

Artemis regarded them evenly.

"Hermione told us. We want to spy, too," Harry said, his very pores oozing determination.

Artemis steepled his fingers. "I'm not sure it's wise for you to possibly be alone watching someone suspected of trying to kill you."

"We did say maybe not," Hermione said hesitantly.

"Yes, but the highest probability is still homicide."

"It's not like I've never been in danger before."

"Plus, any number of the suspects could get you alone anytime anyway, under Tournament pretenses. Very well, you two may watch. However, the suspects have all been assigned. I would split you up and put you with existing groups, but that would be akin to inciting World War III… therefore, I am going to have you join Hermione in watching Moody, and I'll step back from observing and be the full-time coordinator between all the groups." It would be perfect. It would give him that much more time to devote to his new alchemical lab. Plus, he'd definitely been spending too much time with girls lately. He'd been thinking of Hermione at odd moments instead of having moments of academic creativity. What kind of genius mastermind was he? He needed some distance, some perspective.

Hermione looked disappointed, but had to admit putting Gryffindor-Slytherin teams together when part of that pairing was Ron or Harry would be disasterous.

"Lovely," Draco spoke up, expression sour. "The Fab Trio together again. Always have to be in the thick of things, don't you, Potter?"

"Yeah, Potter, it's not all about you," Goyle sneered.

"Actually, this time it sort of is," Harry answered wryly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Done, Goyle?" He motioned his friend out the door.

Once they'd left, Harry shifted uneasily. "Um, about Moody. See the thing is—I accidentally found out about the dragons beforehand—how's not important. I felt guilty because I knew, so I told Diggory. Moody overheard and called me into his office. I thought I was in trouble, but he said Dumbledore may not be cheating, but everyone else surely was, and the other headmasters would have told their champions, too."

Artemis nodded. "Undoubtedly so."

"Then he asked me if I knew what I was going to do—which I didn't. He told me to play to my strengths. He asked what I was good at and I said Quidditch. He said I flew well, and what I needed was a spell 'to get what I need.' My broom, in this case. So you see, the Summoning Charm was really his idea."

Artemis sat up straighter. "When was this?"

"Yesterday."

"Did he give Diggory advice, also?"

"Not while I was there."

"Interesting. Ask Diggory. Find out."

Harry really didn't want to, but he wasn't backing out now, so he nodded.

Artemis cocked his head curiously. "Did they tell you anything about the Second Task?"

"They gave us golden eggs. There's supposed to be a clue inside, but when I opened it, it just made this awful wailing noise—really loudly, too."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Well? Tell me about your walk," Draco demanded as the two boys started down the hall.

"It was great," Greg enthused, eyes slightly dreamy. "She's great."

Draco felt another strange stomach pain as he listen to Goyle rhapsodize, and suddenly realized he was jealous. Well, that was a fine mess! Could he actually be interested in Ginny Weasley?

He looked over at Goyle. It didn't matter if he personally liked the girl or not, Draco decided. He wasn't about to hurt Greg by pursuing his friend's crush. The name Malfoy might not be known for loyalty, but Draco vowed to be different.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"How did your last detention go?" Ron asked Hermione as she entered the Common Room through the portrait hole. She made her way over to where he and Harry were sitting by the fire.

Ron's eyes met Harry's and they both snickered. "Hermione in detention," Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm aware you both think it's hilarious."

They made room for her to sit in between them. "So how did it go?" Ron repeated.

Hermione frowned, lips pursing. "It was—strange. Yesterday he had us turn in our papers, and today we were just supposed to present our opinions on what we'd learned and then he'd give us our grade." They nodded. "And I said—well, I used a lot of terms I learned when researching wizarding law, which was fascinating to read about, even Artemis thought so—but basically, I said that while some Death Eaters undoubtedly escaped judgment, it was better than to have sentenced an innocent man, like they did with Sirius. Artemis, of course, chose the opposite view, so we could observe Moody's reaction."

Hermione paused, thinking about Artemis. Worry gnawed at her stomach as she did so. He'd been so distant lately, and almost never wanted to get together anymore. She swallowed, pushing those thoughts away.

"Anyway, Moody glared at me and seemed delighted by Artemis's response, so it would have been obvious what his opinion was even without him saying anything. But then he went on this weird rant about how the thing he hated most was a Death Eater who had walked free, and how they all should have been in Azkaban or have died along with Voldemort. I found it frankly disturbing."

The boys just shrugged. "He was an Auror all those years. I imagine you would form some pretty strong opinions against the people you'd fought at wand-point all that time," Ron said.

Hermione tugged at a curl of her hair. "I suppose so."

"So what grade did he give you? More importantly, how many House points did he take off?"

Hermione made a face. "Artemis got an A- and I got a B+. He was pushing it even with that—we both turned in quality work, and he couldn't argue that. Or not if he had been brought up against Dumbledore, and you know Artemis would have."

"The **points**, Hermione."

"50." She looked at the carpet, scuffing her toe.

The boys groaned. "Well, at least he took 50 off Slytherin, too," Ron said, trying to cheer himself up.

"No, only 40. We had a one point grade difference, remember."

They groaned again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"That's the last of them." Hermione closed her book and handed a sheet of parchment to Draco.

Across the library table from them, Ginny looked up from her Encyclopedia of Charms. "So, what's the verdict?"

Draco grimaced. "There is none. Out of thousands of possible potions, we've narrowed it down to 42. But I have no clue what Moody's intentions were, so it could just as likely be any of these 42. Did he want to cause muscle cramps? Promote good digestion? I'm still in the dark."

Hermione nodded sympathetically, but was unable to hold it for long. She produced a HELP badge and held it out to him, smile almost blinding. "That'll be two Sickles."

Draco rolled his eyes and dug in his pockets for change.

"What, no wise comments about sullying the family name by joining?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

Draco appeared to give this serious consideration. "I'm reinventing the Malfoy name," he said, putting two Sickles on the table. "Mind, I still think HELP is a stupid idea, but I made a bargain and I'm going to keep it."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "That **is** different for a Malfoy."

"Shut it, Weasley-girl." Draco took the badge and stuck it in his bag.

Hermione fingered the coins, moving them around the table in circular patterns. "You have been different. I've noticed."

Draco looked at her intently. "Have you? How so?"

Both girls were serious now, matching Draco's earnest expression. "I haven't seen you really bully anyone in awhile. Snark and insult, sure, but not so—cruel—as you used to be."

"You're more open-minded now," Ginny added. "And you don't seem worried about being seen with us anymore."

Draco gave a wry half-grin. "I'm not. Worried, I mean. And I've decided I need to re-evaluate—well, a lot of things, actually. The whole—superiority over Muggle-borns, for instance." He looked at Hermione. "I'm sorry I ever called you a Mudblood, Granger. I think I should—if I start with the premise that everything my father ever told me is questionable and go from there, I might be alright."

Hermione regarded him with almost total shock. "Oh—okay."

Ginny's surprise was also evident. "Really? You've—broken with your father?"

"Not officially. I just—it's time I think for myself. Say, can you recommend any Muggle books to read?" The last directed at Granger.

"Does he know?" Ginny asked, worried.

Draco tightened his jaw. "He will. He always does."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Since Hermione and Artemis finished lunch at the same time, he agreed to walk her to her next class. In the hall, she asked him, "What do you think about the way Malfoy's been acting lately?"

"Malfoy? What do you mean?"

Hermione frowned. "Haven't you noticed? He's mellowed. For goodness' sake, I loaned him a Hardy Boys novel and a biography on Prince Charles and Lady Diana!"

"You did what?"

"Malfoy is trying to turn over a new leaf. He said he was breaking away from his father and thinking for himself now."

Artemis blinked a few times, then his eyes got that shuttered look that meant he was dismissing whatever you were saying. Hermione had been getting that look more and more often lately, and it irritated her.

"Malfoy says a lot of things." Artemis shrugged.

"I know, but I think he meant it," Hermione insisted.

"Well, good for him. Are you ready for today's Transfiguration exam?" He deliberately changed the subject.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You're too stubborn for your own good sometimes, you know."

"What are you talking about?" Artemis felt like he'd been saying that through this whole bizarre conversation.

"You're determined to never be friends with him again, aren't you?"

"Have you suddenly decided you actually like Malfoy?"

"Well, no. Not as such. But if he's going to stop being a jerk, it could be possible." Hermione shrugged, chin raised.

"You'd actually trust him?"

"It depends on the circumstances."

At the sound of running feet, they turned to find Ron rushing up to them. "Hermione, you have to help me! I'm not ready for this exam!"

The two academically gifted students sighed. "Fine, Ron," she agreed. The rest of the walk they talked about the study material.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	10. Chapter 10

The Family Name Year Four

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 10

December came in with cold wind. Artemis seriously debated skipping COMC class, which would be filled with not only freezing weather but ugly, dangerous, six-foot long Blast Ended Skrewts. In the end he joined the other shivering, complaining Slytherins in a huddle at the outer edges of the milling students in the pumpkin patch.

Hagrid had decided to test whether skrewts hibernated by having the students herd them into boxes. The skrewts did not appreciate this. They fought back with fire, stings, and suckers. "Sod this," Malfoy announced, pushing his way through the crowd and into Hagrid's cabin. The rest of the Slytherins and quite a number of the Gryffindors promptly followed.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle watched through the windows as Hagrid and the intrepid few who were left tried to deal with the beasts. "Check it out," Draco called to Pansy and Millie near the end of class. "It's that reporter, Rita Skeeter."

Skeeter came sidling up to the garden fence in a bright purple coat, quill at the ready. She began talking to Hagrid.

"That's going to be trouble," Millicent said.

"For Hagrid, at any rate," Pansy agreed with satisfaction.

"And possibly Potter," Malfoy added, unable to stop his own surge of satisfaction, and not particularly trying.

"Is Potter smart enough to tell her to begone?"

They watched. But she only said a couple of words to Potter. She was focusing on Hagrid. "What do you suppose that's all about?"

"She's just trying to stir up trouble any way she can," Malfoy said. "Hagrid's a good target."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry stopped Artemis outside Charms class. "I asked Diggory if Moody had approached him to help," he reported in a low voice. "He said no. he was quite appalled by the idea, actually."

"Did you tell him Moody approached you?"

"Yes. He, um, assumed I refused, I think. I didn't tell him otherwise." Potter flushed.

"Good," Artemis replied absently.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to see Sprout and Flitwick making hay!"

Both boys' heads whipped around. "Did that suit of armor just sing…"

The boys walked up to the object in question.

"They've all been enchanted to sing carols for Christmas," Artemis stated, "but they don't all know the words. Still , I wouldn't have thought…"

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and boils on your rear!"

"That's Peeves!" Potter kicked the armor in the leg.

"Potter, Potter, what a rotter…" Peeves sang loudly.

"Come out of there and be quiet!" Potter yelled back.

"Silver bells, Potter smells…"

"How's come he's not singing about you?" Harry turned on Fowl indignantly.

Artemis raised an eyebrow and called out, "Shall I fetch the Bloody Baron then?"

Peeves fell silent.

"Silent knight, holy knight, __ __ calm, armor's bright," the suit of armor sang.

"Huh," Potter said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

December 3rd, Artemis got a letter from his parents saying they were looking forward to seeing him over the holidays. It should have been a cheering sort of letter. But it wasn't. It wasn't what was said; it was the unsaid, implied—a careless word here, an adjective there. The end result was a moody, brooding Artemis Fowl, reminded once again that his father did not like magic or think much of those who practiced it.

"Do you want to study together tonight?" Hermione asked after Ancient Runes as she was packing her books away.

"No," he answered shortly.

Hermione frowned. "Oh. All right. Do you want—"

"I think I need some space," he told her with an arrogant drawl not unlike Malfoy's. "We've been spending too much time together lately. I'm losing my focus."

"Focus? On what?"

"What's important."

Hermione was rapidly becoming angry. "Important? **I'm** not important, you're saying."

He gave her an intense stare. She had to forcibly prevent herself from squirming. She felt like a lower life-form under a microscope.

Artemis didn't let himself reflect on what he was about to do. "Hermione, you're a nice girl. But I think we're awfully young to have gotten into so serious a relationship. Some time apart would be good for both of us."

The anger was giving way to numb shock. "Are you breaking up with me?" And in the middle of the Ancient Runes classroom? Surrounded by other teenagers trying to subtly eavesdrop?

In the end, his father was more important than any girl. The only way to impress his father was to produce gold. He had to spend every last spare moment and ounce of energy on perfecting his alchemy. "I guess so."

'_I will not cry,'_ Hermione told herself determinedly, even as her eyes tried to water up. "If that's how you want it," she said, proud when her voice didn't waver.

Artemis nodded firmly, picked up his bag, and left, wanting out of the uncomfortable situation.

Padma looked over at Hermione sympathetically. "What a wanker."

Hermione burst into tears.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Artemis sat down for supper, he was met with stares by every single one of his Yearmates. "What?"

"You broke up with Granger?" Blaise asked.

Carefully checking to make sure his expression was calm and neutral, Artemis answered, "Yes."

"Does that mean we can stop being nice to her?" Pansy asked hopefully.

"When have you ever been?" Millie murmured for her friend's ears only. They both stifled grins.

Draco slapped his hands down on the table on either side of his plate. "You broke up with Granger? Fowl, you are a complete pillock!"

Up shot one of Artemis's eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

Vince shifted uncomfortably. "I think we're just all curious as to why."

"Why would that be anyone's business?" Artemis asked, lifting a green bean-laden fork.

"Because we were involved in getting you two together! Now we feel like—like failures," Marie complained.

That argument actually had a certain validity, Artemis thought.

"Plus we thought you two were happy. We want to make sure you're okay."

Up went the other eyebrow. "I'm fine. Don't I look fine?"

"Well, yes…"

"I hardly think I'd have broken up with her if I thought I would be unhappy."

"Fowl, you are so dense," Draco said, halfway between a growl and a grimace.

"I don't believe you have the right to talk to me that way." Artemis put the fork down still untouched, struggling to keep an even tone.

Draco shook his head.

"Why did you break up with her then?" Greg interrupted, trying to derail the escalating argument.

"She's a nice girl," Artemis sighed, realizing his friends would just hound him until he gave some kind of answer. "I just feel our lives are taking us in different directions and we are no longer compatible."

"I heard you needed space," Millie put in.

"You broke up with her in public. In a room full of people. That was kind of harsh, even for a Slytherin," Zabini said.

"I hadn't anticipated that so many people would find my relationship so interesting," Artemis grumbled.

"Oh, Artemis." It was Marie's turn to just shake her head. "You are wealthy, highly intelligent, and fairly good-looking. You are considered quite a catch, especially among Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Lots of people pay attention to you—gossip about you. You are headline newsworthy."

Artemis blinked. "Oh."

"Then there's Granger. No money or connections—except to Potter. Which, if he plays it right, may very well be **the **connection someday, if one wants power. It pains me to say, but she's quite a source of speculation herself."

"Plus, she's intelligent, too. She could be Minister someday," Blaise added.

"Not good-looking, though," Pansy put in snidely. "And she's not interested in power herself. She won't be going into politics, anyway. Librarian, maybe."

"You're forgetting HELP. She's more interested in politics than you'd think."

"I think we've gotten slightly off track here," Eva said, waving a piece of bread carelessly. "So Artemis decided he and his girlfriend were getting too serious. That kind of thing happens. He's right, we're young yet. We should be playing the field."

"I don't want to play the field." Artemis swallowed his bite of lamb quickly. "I want to concentrate on academic pursuits."

"See, he has ambitions," Pansy said with a smile. "If he wants to, say—invent a new potion by the time he graduates—or perfect high level spells—he needs to time to—like you said, pursue things. And a woman who understands that."

"I don't need a woman at this time," Artemis insisted firmly, worried his classmates would try to set him up again.

"You're going to regret it," Draco said just as firmly.

Artemis glared at him. "Just leave it, Malfoy."

"What did Butler have to say?" Draco asked sweetly.

Butler had given him a very disapproving look indeed. Artemis very consciously did not fidget, but his jaw tightened.

"Uh huh." Draco nodded triumphantly.

"I don't need your opinion, Malfoy, and I certainly didn't ask for it."

"You never ask anyone's opinions, that's part of your problem."

Artemis's glare turned darker. "I don't have a problem."

"Course not, not you. You've never made a mistake in your life." Draco made a scornful sort of noise, continuing to calmly eat his dish of apple cobbler.

Draco's calm, as much as anything, was making Artemis more and more annoyed. Artemis deliberately relaxed all his muscles and took a deep breath. He'd done what he had to do. He wasn't going to let anyone rattle him now. "Let's all just drop this conversation."

Zabini nodded quickly. "Right. We didn't mean to all—you know, attack you, anyway."

"But if you change your mind about wanting to date, let us know so we can set you up with someone suitable this time," Pansy added, dimpling when she smiled.

Artemis regarded her warily. "I won't be. But thank you."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As Ginny entered the Common Room, talking to Paul, she spotted Hermione sitting huddled forlornly in one corner. She squeezed Paul's upper arm, breaking off speaking in mid-sentence. "Oh, I need to—" She indicated her friend.

Paul's eyes softened in immediate sympathy. "Of course. Go talk to her."

Ginny graced him with a last smile and hurried to sit down next to the miserable brown-haired girl. She put her arm around her. "Are you okay, Hermione?"

"No. But at least I'm not crying anymore." Her lips twitched in a self-deprecating smile. "Now I'm just—numb."

"Do you want me to hex him for you?"

That brought a real smile, though brief. "No. Trust me, Harry and Ron and the twins have already offered, but—no. Not that he wouldn't deserve it for doing it **in public**…"

Ginny leaned their heads together for a comforting moment.

Hermione spoke softer. "It's not like I hadn't seen trouble coming. He'd been… pulling away the last few weeks. But I still never thought that he'd actually end it!"

"You go so well together," Ginny sighed.

Hermione's face crumpled. Ginny realized her mistake. She quickly sat up straight. "Let's go down to the kitchen, grab ourselves some ice cream, and gab. We'll call him all kinds of nasty but well-deserved names…"

Hermione nodded determinedly. "I accept your proposal."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ron and Harry had agreed when Hermione told them they shouldn't hex Fowl, but when they saw the Slytherins waiting outside the Potions classroom the next day, Ron broke. He bounded over and had Artemis pinned against the wall before anyone was aware what was happening.

"Apologize to Hermione for breaking up with her with no warning and in front of everybody!" he yelled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, secretly feeling pleased. "Ron, I don't need you to defend me. If I wanted him cursed, I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself."

Artemis met Ron's eyes. "Let me up, Weasley. Now."

"Apologize to her!" Ron had his arm across Artemis's chest, leaning all his weight against it.

Artemis sighed and drew his wand from his pocket, angling the tip until it poked Ron in the belly. "Let me up or I'll put you in a full-body bind."

Blaise stepped forward, prepared to help Artemis if necessary. Potter moved closer, too, prepared to take on Zabini.

Draco laughed. "Go on! I'd like to see the show."

Ron glanced back at Malfoy. "Shut up!"

"Petrificus…" Artemis started.

Potter was already chanting a counter-curse. "Finite…"

Hermione rushed forward and grabbed both of their arms. "No spells! Ron!"

"Don't defend him, Hermione! He's always hiding behind you!"

"Excuse me?" Artemis stopped his spell and raised an eyebrow. "When did this allegedly take place?"

"Just…listen to him," Ron snarled. "What did you ever see in him? He's just a dirty, cowardly Slytherin!"

Every Slytherin present either shuffled forward or drew their wand or glared and readied themselves in case. "Care to repeat that, Weasley?" Draco asked in a dangerous tone.

The Gryffindors naturally responded to the threat.

Hermione threw up her hands. "You are all ridiculous! Ron, if you don't let him up right now, I'm letting Crabbe and Goyle pull you off, understand?"

Ron threw her an outraged glare. The two henchmen grinned widely. Ron reluctantly stepped back. They frowned in disappointment.

"Now everybody just relax and put your wand away!" she commanded, fists on hips, scowling at both sides equally. And when they hesitated, "I mean it, the first person who throws a spell I will hex with permanent chronic diarrhea, I don't care who you are!"

The Gryffindors looked at her with shock. Draco started to laugh deeply. "Stand down, gang," he managed between chuckles. "That's a serious threat."

Zabini and Bulstrode's lips quirked up. "I'll say."

With the Slytherins withdrawing, the Gryffindors did as well, both sides once again retreating to their own section of wall.

Then to everyone's surprise, Artemis straightened and dusted off his robe, then stepped straight up to Hermione. "He was right about one thing, though," Artemis said to her. "It was insensitive of me to dissolve our relationship in such a setting, and for that I am sorry." Public breakup equaled public apology, Artemis thought. Only fair. Butler had made him see that.

Hermione's head tilted a bit as she studied him. He seemed honestly sincere. Knowing Artemis, and his lack of awareness about emotional things, he really just hadn't thought it through.

"Apology accepted."

He smiled. "Good." Then he took his place back by the door, waiting for class seemingly without a care in the world.

"That's it?" Harry looked back and forth between them.

Hermione shrugged. "What else is there to say?" It was certainly no good getting emotional. That wasn't likely to get her boyfriend back. If she wanted him back. She and Ginny had been unable to decide yesterday during their ice cream and pity fest.

Draco smirked, looking at Blaise. "Bit of a let-down, isn't it?"

The rest of the wait passed awkwardly but without major incident. Both groups kept eyeing each other, and there was a great deal of muttering on the Slytherin side.

The class discussion was on poisons and Draco and Pansy entertained themselves by starting a list of who was likeliest to poison who and why. It made the rounds of the classroom. When Snape finally got his hands on it as Neville was trying to pass it to Dean ("Fifteen points from Gryffindor"), the top three were Ron poisoning Artemis, the whole of Slytherin House poisoning Ron, and Draco and Harry poisoning each other.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Saturday, Draco took the first installment of the Animagus potion. He had to drink four tablespoons a day until it was gone, which should be just after Christmas. Too bad it didn't taste better, he thought with a grimace, setting the vial down.

But once it was finished, he had only to do one last spell and then—well, then he would see exactly what form he would take. If, of course, it all went as it was supposed to.

He just hoped he was something impressive and dangerous, like—like a griffin, or a viper. It would be terrible if he turned out to be—oh, a ferret or something.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: Ok, I won't drag out the whole friendship on the rocks too much longer… however, I'm taking a vote. Who wants to see Hermione try to win Artemis back? Who wants to see her say "I've had enough, forget him"?


	11. Chapter 11: Yule Ball

The Family Name: Year Four

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 11

Thursday it was announced that as part of the Tournament tradition, Hogwarts would be holding a Yule Ball on Christmas Day. Artemis felt an overwhelming tidal wave of relief that he would now not be required to go. The students—especially the girls—were immediately unable to think about anything else.

Friday morning Hermione got an owl asking her to attend with... someone she certainly hadn't considered, but now it was making a sort of sense.

They met beside the Slytherin staircase leading up to the Great Hall.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

An awkward pause ensued.

"You meant it? You want to take me to the Yule Ball?"

"Yes. I do. It would be—a new experience for both of us. I think—we could have fun. And just imagine the reaction we'd provoke!" Draco smirked at her, but it was a smirk that invited her to join in on the joke.

Despite her best intentions, she had to ask. "What would Artemis say?"

Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Fowl is refusing to admit he has feelings. But he does. He still likes you. That hasn't gone away just cause he's walked away." He looked at her seriously. "Do you still—do you want him back?"

Now Hermione sighed. "For awhile I was just depressed. Then I got angry. I worked hard at our relationship. I made mistakes, obviously, but so did he. I don't know why he suddenly decided to pull away. I am a little worried about him. But you know what? I'm tired of doing all the work. If he doesn't want to be in a relationship, I'm not going to try to force him. It's not my fault if Artemis Fowl can't handle being close to anyone."

"All the more reason for you to go to the Ball and enjoy yourself," Draco said. "Unless, you know, you want to start dating Krum…"

She shook her head. "Krum just isn't my type. I wouldn't want to go to the Ball with him and lead him on, make him think I'm interested when I'm not."

"Then go with me. Learn about the other side."

Hermione rolled her eyes but she smiled.

"And you know what? Maybe it would shake Fowl up—get his attention and then slap him in the face with his feelings. It could be good for him."

"Isn't that just like what I did last year? Making him jealous didn't help any."

"The circumstances are actually quite different, Granger. For one thing, that was with a Gryffindor. This is you with a Slytherin. And not just any Slytherin—me. A rival. A Malfoy. Last time you were trying to teach him to not take you for granted and to romance you when he didn't see the need. The solution actually required a logical appeal. This time we're hoping to re-engage his emotions, for his own good." He took a step closer, looking at her appraisingly. "But that's not the real reason to go. The main point is you and I—making friends with someone new, someone with a unique perspective. Slytherin, Gryffindor. Muggle world, wizarding world. It'd be interesting for both of us, I think. I think we could have a good time."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Okay. As far as Artemis goes—I trust your Slytherin instincts—"

Draco gave her an odd look. "There's something I never thought I'd hear a Gryffindor say."

She suddenly smiled winningly. "Nobody would ever believe you if you told them."

He laughed. "So we'd both have fun, and you'd have shaken up Fowl. That's your bonus. Mine is—Weasley and Potter will go ballistic."

Hermione groaned and dropped her head in her hands. She peered up at him through her fingers. "Malfoy, you're supposed to behave now!"

"Enjoying self-incited riots **is** behaving for a Malfoy."

"You're supposed to be changing your spots."

"Baby steps, Granger."

"You're not a baby."

He waggled his eyebrows. "So you've noticed."

She whapped his arm with the back of her hand. "Malfoy."

"Call me Draco."

"What?" She blinked at the sudden command.

"If we're going on a date I think we should use first names."

It made sense, but… "Will my tongue turn blue and shrivel up?"

That provoked a bark of laughter. "If I can do it, so can you. Hermione."

"Well, that's a given. Draco."

"Hey, don't worry, we won't be the only mixed pair. Goyle was afraid Stormbrew would beat him out so he asked as soon as the dance was announced yesterday and she said yes… he's going with your own Miss Weasley. There'll be a fuss over that, too. I'm looking forward to it immensely."

"You're incorrigible. But I'll be lenient because—well, honestly, Ron's little defense of me aside, he and Harry haven't been very supportive of my relationship with Artemis, or understanding about my pain when it ended and I'm a bit annoyed at them both. Let them fuss."

Draco's smirk took on some of its characteristic evil. "Now you're talking. I'm proud of you."

"So we'll keep it secret until the actual night?"

"Yeah."

"Only I doubt that Artemis will go."

"Me, too. I thought I'd just tell him."

"What, just go up to him and blurt it out?"

"Nah, I'll ask his permission, since you're available now. Don't worry, I'll phrase it just right."

"You'll let me know how it turns out."

"Of course. But I don't want to spend all our time talking about **him**."

"No, definitely not. I'm putting Artemis out of my mind. I'm a single girl now, and even if we're just going as friends, we'll go and have some fun."

"That's right. We'll go to the Ball and just enjoy the night." They smiled at each other. Draco's smile widened into a grin. "Especially the riots."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dumbledore had set up three options for the holidays: 1) go home for the entire 16 days 2) stay at the castle the whole time 3) or stay at the castle through Christmas and the Ball and then spend the remaining 8 days at home. This was Butler's idea, and most of the students chose Option 3, as he had expected they would.

Artemis intended to go home for the duration. His classmates tried to convince him to stay for the Ball, as it was the social event of the year, and he needed to keep on top of things.

"I'm not going to the Ball," he told them flatly as they stood around the circle of plant trays, waiting for Herbology to start. "Zabini can take notes for me."

And no matter how much they begged, that was that. Pansy was bitterly disappointed.

"Who are you going with, Eva?" Millicent inquired curiously.

"I'm going to ask Viktor Krum," she said, a predatory expression on her face.

"It's been almost a week, girl. You better ask him soon."

"How about you, Draco?"

He glanced over at Fowl, then back to Marie, who'd asked the question. "It's a surprise."

Now they were staring at him with big, demanding eyes. "But, Draco… no fair! Who? Who?"

"You'll just have to wait," Draco said with an amused expression. "I am now a man of mystery."

"Eva, you know Krum is totally hung up on Granger, right? In fact, now that she's, you know, single, they may be going together." Marie looked concerned that Eva had (another) unrequited crush and would be hurt.

Eva frowned. "He wouldn't really ask her, would he?"

Artemis answered. "Of course he would. He can barely keep his eyes off her. Even when she wasn't single."

"You didn't break up with her over Krum, did you?" Blaise asked, his forehead scrunched into worried lines. "Because she never showed any interest back that I could see."

"No." Artemis shook his head. "Krum had nothing to do with it."

Draco observed Fowl closely. He seemed unperturbed by the whole idea. But he supposed Fowl wouldn't at this point. He'd been willing to cast her aside and he knew what that could mean. Maybe the Irish boy had suppressed his feelings enough he really wouldn't care. Draco shrugged. _Either way shouldn't be a concern of mine. It doesn't pay to care about Artemis Fowl. _He sifted his fingers through the dirt in the planter. _But I do._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis sat in his laboratory, taking down notes from another failed experiment. He was furious that his mind kept wandering back to that evening when he'd been taken aside by Malfoy. Who had said, "We're keeping it secret until the Ball, cause we want to do a big reveal. But I wanted to check with you to make sure…"

Artemis had impatiently waited for the point.

Draco took a deep breath, refusing to be nervous. "Granger and I are going to the dance together. Just as friends—we're not actually interested in dating. I know you said it wouldn't bother you if she started seeing someone else, but… were you just saying that? Would it upset you?"

It took all of Artemis's control to keep his face from revealing anything. His muscles had all stiffened, but he hoped it wouldn't be too noticeable. "Of course it wouldn't upset me," he lied. "You're free to do as you wish. So is she."

Malfoy looked relieved. "Good. I know we're not allies anymore, but we're not **enemies**. I didn't want to cause trouble—you and I are both Slytherins, after all."

Artemis nodded sharply. "It's fine."

Draco nodded back. "OK then." And he'd left.

Left Artemis to stand there in the corridor for long minutes afterward, trying to pull himself together. He didn't care. He didn't. He'd meant it when he said Hermione could do as she wished. He'd meant it when he said they'd gotten too serious, that he needed freedom to study alchemy, to mastermind new plots.

So why did it still shake him, make him burn?

He carefully straightened his robes, brushed his hair back and turned and walked to his lab. It didn't matter. Any stray underlying emotions were simply not important in the long run. He would crush them or they would fade on their own. They would not dictate his actions.

Yet here he was, hours later, wondering if he'd made a mistake, remembering her **smell** of all things, wallowing in confusion and regret.

And **why** could he not get this formula right? He was a genius! He had the knowledge of the greatest scientists of the world! Yet he could not manage this one thing! His inability to progress, even with the philosopher's stone, was driving him crazy with frustration.

He took a deep breath. No. No need for upset. He was Artemis Fowl. He would solve the puzzle eventually. He would create gold, and then his father would be proud of him again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christmas Day finally dawned. Draco did not get his normal towering heap of presents from home, but Crabbe and Goyle (the only two who noticed) did not comment.

Finally it was time for the Ball. They all walked down to the entrance hall together. Marie and Blaise were arm and arm; she was in silver and he was in green. Vince, also in green, was holding Millie's hand. She was wearing ivory, and looked quite pretty, Draco thought. Pansy, in powder puff pink, was with a Fifth Year Slytherin named Quincy Botolph, whose father was friends with her father. He and Draco both wore black.

Krum had already been going with one of the Durmstrang girls, Anya, by the time Eva asked, so she settled for a Fifth Year on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, Liam Bradley, who she was meeting outside the Great Hall. Draco was also meeting his date in the entry hall, as was Greg. Eva was in dark purple robes, and Greg's were navy blue (he had decided his first choice of green with a Gryffindor date would be impolitic).

Dozens of students were milling around, waiting for the doors to open. Draco saw the Champions off to one side by themselves. Looked like Potter was with Parvati Patil. The Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain had snagged Fleur, and was gazing at her with awe, and Diggory was with their Seeker, Chang. He scanned a clump of Gryffindors near the doors. Weasley had brought Brown, figured. There were his brothers with a couple of their Chasers. Thomas and the other Patil sister. Finnegan and some Third Year, one of Weasley-girl's friends. He smirked—Longbottom hadn't managed to land a date.

And Goyle had just found Miss Weasley. Let the fun begin.

The twins noticed first. They came rushing over, their females trailing along behind. "Ginny! Is that Slytherin—"

"—your date?"

Her chin raised defiantly. "Yes."

"Are you crazy?"

"What would Mum say?"

"Aren't you spying for a Slytherin?" Ginny asked archly.

"That's Fowl!"

"He's different!"

By this time the commotion had attracted Ron. Draco moved closer and watched avidly.

"You are **not** going to this dance with Goyle!" Ron howled.

"I don't believe your opinion has any bearing on my choice," Ginny returned hotly. "I can go with whoever I want."

Ah, here came Potter, deserting his date and the other Champions to arrive at the scene. "Ginny? You're with **him**?"

"Enough." Vince, showing up to defend his friend. "There's nothing wrong with Greg. And he really likes her."

"You know, Ginny, you could have gone with me," Potter said, sounding betrayed.

"You asked too late." Ginny brushed her hair back over her shoulder, as if brushing off his words, too.

"Your sister is a great person," Greg blurted suddenly. "I intend to treat her only with the utmost respect."

Ginny's eyes softened as she smiled. The Quidditch girls both cooed. "That's so romantic," Johnson gushed.

Spinnet nodded. "Yes, let's leave them alone."

The twins looked at each other, hesitating.

Not so with Ron. "You believe him? A Slytherin? They all lie!"

Millie and Pansy stepped forward, intending to back up their friends, but then saw McGonagall leaving the Champions with a scowl on her face. They wisely moved back, pulling Vince with them.

"What's all this? Mr. Potter, get back in place. And the rest of you. Is this the behavior you want to show in front of the other schools?"

"One of your House is dating a Slytherin!" Ron cried, pointing an accusing finger at his sister.

"No rules against that," McGonagall replied, although she did look rather askance. "In fact, it's a fine demonstration of inter-House cooperation, and what this Tournament is all about. Now break up this argument or go back to your dorms."

McGonagall dragged a still indignant and grumbling Ron back to his annoyed-looking date. "Don't get yourself thrown out or I won't have a partner," she hissed at him.

The others also wandered to various spots in the corridor. Draco grinned. Hermione was due to arrive at 8:00 on the dot, just as the doors opened. It was five til.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed and shared an opinion!


	12. Chapter 12

The Family Name: Year Four

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 12

Hermione was due to arrive at 8:00 on the dot, just as the doors opened. It was five til.

The minutes ticked away in gossip.

And then Hermione was tapping him on the shoulder. He turned, and stared. She looked lovely. Her hair was pulled into a twist at the back of her head. She had on fitted, shimmery periwinkle robes. She was smiling at him. Draco felt rather dazzled.

"Hi, Draco."

"Wow. Um, hi, I mean hi."

Now her smile turned mischievous. "Thanks. You look good, too."

Which, of course, was when his friends **got **it.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Blaise began, expression clearly one of disbelief, "but is Granger your unnamed date to the Ball?"

Draco produced his best smirk. "Yes. Hermione graciously consented to attend with me."

'_Unbelievable—Granger is enjoying this, too,'_ Draco realized as she sidled a bit closer and smiled a bit wider.

Eva and Pansy both made little moue's of disgust.

Weasley-girl stepped forward, gushing, "Oh, Hermione, you look so pretty!"

"Quite a change," Marie muttered, just audible enough.

Draco was frowning. "You know," he said, "you all are pretty prejudiced."

All eyes swiveled to him, mouths dropping.

The Hall doors opened. The crowd around them started forward, except for a few die-hard spectators. Potter was swept inside with the Champions, but here came the Weasley clan again. Draco's smirk returned with them.

Ron simply stood in front of Hermione for a moment, looking puzzled. "Hermione? What are you doing?"

"I'm talking to Draco," she replied pleasantly.

"Did—did you just—"

"—call him Draco?"

"Well, I wouldn't be attending the dance with someone I wasn't on a first-name basis with, now would I?"

"No." Ron actually looked as if he was in pain, or perhaps simply nauseous. "No, you are not going on a date with **Malfoy**."

"We're starting over on a clean slate," Hermione said. "All past sins forgiven…"

"No! There is no way you could forgive Malfoy for all he's done to us, to you! He's the enemy! And you're—fraternizing with him!"

"Best watch your blood pressure there, Weasley," Draco drawled.

"Hermione, he's just using you to get back at me and Harry!"

"Oh, because that's the only reason anyone would want to date me, is that it?" Hermione snapped, frowning darkly.

"Actually, Hermione has become quite an attractive young woman," Draco said cheerfully. "Got her teeth shrunk at the beginning of the year, got her hair fixed up—look at her. Isn't she pretty?"

Hermione blushed. So did Ron, quite deeply.

"Definitely a sight—"

"—for sore eyes," the twins broke in, grinning.

"Thank you," Hermione mumbled. The Slytherins rolled their eyes and muttered amongst themselves.

"That's—that's not the point!" Ron spluttered. "It wasn't what I meant."

"Come on, Ron, you only caught onto the fact that I'm a girl a few days ago."

Draco gave her a look. "What?"

"He asked her to the dance, because he was panicking that he didn't have a partner yet, and he suddenly realized Hermione was a potential candidate—except by then she'd already been asked twice," Ginny announced, still very irritated at her brother.

Ron looked mortified that she'd revealed he'd been unable to get a date. Draco looked positively gleeful. "No one willing to be seen with you, eh Weasley?"

"Shut up!"

"Who else asked you?" Fred asked.

"Viktor Krum."

Again Ron exploded. "What? He's from Durmstrang!"

"Still a better choice than a Malfoy, though," George said.

"That's for Hermione to decide," Malfoy answered with a virtuous expression on his face.

"Come away, Hermione," Ron insisted, pulling on her arm.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Don't make a scene, Ronniekins," Fred chided.

"You can't make her," George nodded, shifting towards his younger brother.

"Let go of me, Ron."

"Take your hands off her," Draco snarled, grabbing the back of Ron's robes at the neck and yanking.

Ron let go, stumbling back and choking slightly.

"Oh good grief, didn't we just have a scene like this?" Ginny growled.

"Indeed." Hermione put her hands on her hips. "It's not your call who I date, Ron, and I say Draco has been behaving decently lately, we've declared a truce, and I think we can have an enjoyable time tonight. Now get out of the way so we can go watch Harry start the dancing."

"Yes, watching Potter dance should be entertaining."

"You still have areas where you definitely backslide, Draco." Hermione turned to look at him standing beside her. "I think we should agree not to discuss Harry tonight."

"Fine, I'll just mock him to his face."

Despite herself, Hermione smiled.

"See, Slytherins are a bad influence on you," Ron grumbled, still worked up but remembering he had been unable to cross Hermione the last time he confronted one of Salazar's House.

It was a disturbing trend. He looked at her, half-glare, half-entreaty. She just looked back at him, rather condescendingly, he thought.

Ron threw up his hands. "Whatever, then. I wash my hands of this whole affair. Don't say I didn't warn you." He stormed off.

"Ron!" Brown ran after, catching up at the doors and scolding him.

The twins looked at each other, then at Hermione. "Just be careful," George told her.

"And have fun." Fred grinned. Then the two walked off, picking up their girls on the way.

"Can we finally go in?" Marie asked impatiently.

Draco grinned lazily, eyes sparkling. "Ladies." He waved his hand toward the doors. "After you."

They entered the Hall in a group. "Oh, lovely!" Ginny smiled, clapping her hands together. The walls were covered with glittering frost, with garlands of ivy and mistletoe crisscrossing most of the starry black ceiling. Dozens of small lantern-lit tables were spread around the floor. The group separated then—Draco and Greg weren't going to subject their dates to sitting with all Slytherins (and they certainly weren't sitting with Gryffindors), so the four of them sat together.

First came the feast. They chattered as they ate, much of the talk still centering around the dance, the band, who came with who, who was wearing what, etc.

After the food, the dancing started. The Champions led, as ordered. "Notice Patil is leading," Draco pointed out to Greg.

"He's not doing so bad," Ginny said.

"He hasn't tripped over his own feet, but that's as much as I can say for him," Draco retorted.

After a suitable interval, the girls all dragged their partners onto the floor to dance, as well. Draco and the other wealthy, old name Slytherins all danced elegantly, having learned at a very young age.

This was Hermione and Draco's first chance to talk privately. "Are you having fun, Granger? Hermione?"

"Believe it or not, I am." She smiled at him.

"Believe it or not, I'm glad. Weird, isn't it?"

"I'll say. I wonder if Ron is going to hover over Ginny all night." She indicated where Weasley and his date danced just a couple feet from Ginny and Greg, Ron glaring at them the whole time.

"I imagine she'll put a stop to it soon enough. She can handle herself, I've discovered."

Hermione gave him a knowing look. "You like her."

Draco spluttered a bit. "I don't know what you mean."

Her smile turned amused. "You like her but you let Goyle have her. And that, Draco Malfoy, is how I **knew **you had changed. That's why I knew I could go to a dance with you and actually have a good time."

Draco was unable to prevent himself from blushing. "I don't—I—you—"

"Denial won't work."

Draco sighed. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"No. I promise." She patted him with one of the hands on his shoulders.

Stormbrew and his date, a pretty Sixth Year Gryffindor, danced past them. He, too, kept glancing disapprovingly at Ginny ever so often. And just past him was Krum, with Anya, gazing longingly at Hermione.

"Who's Stormbrew with? I'm not sure of her name."

Hermione looked over. "Oh, that's Rhiannon Selwynn. She's quiet. I don't know much about her. He never asked Ginny to the dance, in case you're wondering."

"He didn't? That's—I'm really surprised."

"She wasn't too disappointed."

Draco felt eyes on his back and turned them. Potter was sitting at a table, scowling at him. Ron joined him as he watched, propelled by George. The two younger boys' dates were nowhere to be seen. Draco smirked.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Butler was about to do the unthinkable. But it had been building all of the holidays, and he could contain himself no longer. He confronted Artemis Sr. in his study.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand why you are treating Artemis this way."

Sr. regarded him with concern. "What do you mean, Butler?"

"He's convinced that you're ashamed of him, that you may not even love him anymore…"

Sr.'s eyes went wide. "That's not true! How could he think that? How can you tell he thinks that?"

"To me, sir, it's obvious. As for why—it's because of how you feel about wizards and magic."

"How I—how do I feel—?"

"You despise them. Or so it would seem. Certainly, Artemis and I have both picked up on it."

"But, no, I—I don't…" Sr. trailed off, thinking. "I never meant to let them taint my feelings."

"Sir?"

Sr. looked Butler in the eye. "My father was happy just to know about the world of magic, but my mother was very bitter because she could do no magic herself. And her mother, who was a witch, looked down on her because she was a Squib. Both my parents were Squibs."

"I know, sir. The Butlers have been with the Fowls for generations. However, Artemis doesn't know. He never even met his great-grandmother."

"I have to rectify this."

"Yes. But sir? It won't work unless you really are happy to have a wizard for a son."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Ball was winding down by the time Potter got around to confronting him. He waited until Hermione had reluctantly agreed to a dance with Krum and Draco was sitting at a table with Pansy, whose date was getting them punch.

"What are you doing here with Hermione, Malfoy?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Dancing, mostly."

"That's not what I meant. What are you getting out of it?"

"The pleasure of her company."

Pansy snickered. Potter threw a glare at her, then went back to glaring at Malfoy. "You don't like each other."

"You should keep up to date on your mates, Potter. Things have changed. We're friends now."

Pansy sighed. Draco stepped on her foot.

"How could she possibly be friends with you? You've called her a mudblood! And your feelings haven't changed."

"Shows how much you know. As it so happens, I've had an epiphany. I've broken with my father's way of thinking."

Pansy's eyes widened in alarm. "Draco, you shouldn't say that."

Potter was gaping. "For real? But—you're still as much of a prat as ever."

"Well, to you, yeah. I don't like you."

Pansy smiled again, but she still seemed a bit worried.

"This is surreal," Potter muttered, pulling at the collar on his robes. "Look, Malfoy," focusing back on the blonde boy, "I don't like you either, but I have this funny feeling you're telling the truth. So then—you're being nice to Hermione, right? I don't have to lure you into the garden and hex you?"

Draco laughed. "Like you could. But no, there's no need for you to defend her honor. Anyway, I believe she's proved she can handle herself."

Potter nodded slowly. "All right."

"That's it? You're being all understanding," Pansy said in surprise.

"Maybe it's Christmas spirit," Potter responded.

Pansy snorted. "Gryffindors."

"I think I'll leave while the conversation's still civilized," Potter said, and with a last nod at Malfoy, he walked away.

"Huh. That was the politest conversation I think we've ever had," Draco mused.

"Draco, you should be careful of what you say about your father."

Draco focused back on Pansy. "It doesn't matter."

"But, Draco…"

"Really, I don't care anymore." He changed the subject. "Noticed how Potter and Weasley's dates have both left them for Beaubaxtons boys?"

She dimpled. "Yes."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis Sr. found his son in his own study, on the internet. "Can we talk?"

"Of course." He shifted two chairs next to each other and they sat.

"I have to apologize. I've been treating you shabbily without even realizing it."

Artemis's eyes widened.

Sr. reached out and placed his hand on his son's shoulder, looking into his eyes. "Artemis, I love you, son. I'm very proud of you. I've never not been. I've given you the impression that I dislike wizards and it's just not true."

Artemis swallowed hard. "But—but it is true. You don't—"

"No. I've been acting the way my parents did about magic without thinking about it, but it's not the way I feel."

"Your parents?"

"They were Squibs. Your great-grandmother was a witch, and she was very bitter because your grandmother was not. That made her feel resentful in turn."

Artemis struggled to get his mind around this. "You've always known about magic?"

"Yes. I never mentioned it because I never realized you were a wizard yourself. I was raised to treat the idea of magic with contempt, but Artemis I don't feel that way, honestly. I'm excited about all of your talents and achievements, magic included." He watched his son's reaction anxiously.

Artemis seemed to be having trouble believing him yet. "I've been—I'm working on alchemy," he confessed suddenly and without prior intent. "I thought if I could magically create gold, then, then you'd… be happy with me again."

"Oh, Artemis, how I've failed you." Sr.'s eyes looked very sad.

"Father, no!"

"Yes. I gave you this obsession with gold, this idea that it was more important than anything—even you. But it's not. Family is the most important thing to me, Arty—you and your mother. I love you," he repeated, "and I'm proud of you. You don't need to make gold. If you never made a cent again—if you lost a fortune in gold—I would still love you." He smiled tenderly.

"I love you, too," Artemis answered automatically, mind working 1.6 kilometers a minute. And he was thinking, _'Is it true? Can I trust in it?' _and _'Why didn't I know we had wizards in our line?'_

"Gold isn't all-important. Neither is power," Sr. pressed. "From now on I'll try to convince you that I mean it. I want to be the hero every father ought to be. I certainly want to be more available than I have in the past."

That Artemis understood. Fowl Sr. used to not have much time for anything but business. He had been around much more since his rescue, and Artemis had felt welcomed to be at his side, until he'd thought his father had disapproved of magic.

Could the rest of what he said be true, as well? What did he mean by the 'hero' bit?

"That's right," Sr. coaxed. "Accept it because it's the truth. I no longer care about gold. Just you."

It burst over him like a balloon filled with hot water, with that same sort of gushing feeling. His father loved him. He was proud of him. Gold wasn't all-important.

His eyes filled with tears. The hug, when it came, was welcome, expected, and lasted a long time.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: Not too sappy, I hope. A few lines taken from _Artemis Fowl: The Eternity Code_.


	13. Chapter 13

The Family Name: Year Four

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 13

At 1:25 PM the day after Christmas, the Fowl family sat around the dining table finishing a late lunch, when a voice came through from their son's brooch. "Artemis, help me."

Artemis was on his feet before he realized he'd moved.

"Arty, what…"

"That was Draco." The name fell from his lips also without conscious thought. "He sounds—like he's in pain."

"Who's Draco?"

"My friend. I have to go."

"Wait—what—who is this person? What's wrong with him? How does he expect you to help?"

"I don't know what's wrong. I have to go find out."

But where?"

"His house—Malfoy Manor. I'll take Butler." Artemis stood up.

"It could be dangerous," Fowl Sr. said. "Maybe I should come, too."

"Best not," Artemis said gently. "Trust me."

Artemis Sr. regarded him. "Your chance to be a hero."

Artemis nodded. Butler entered the room, having heard the message, as well. He had Artemis's fairy laptop. Artemis took it, then checked to make sure he had his wand.

"Be careful." Angeline still looked worried. Fowl Sr. reached over and took her hand.

Getting there was simple enough, only because they'd been there before. Artemis had early on set up a Fowl fireplace to the Floo network—using special security passwords. It wasn't as secure as an Unplottable address, but close.

Last time they had been unable to Floo directly to the Manor itself, but had had to go into the town nearby. That was because Draco had not been inside the Manor, and had needed to take down the wards from the outside in order to invite them in. However, with Draco already inside, and the wards down, they could Floo into the house (They hadn't known if Draco had managed to take the wards down until they'd tried Floo'ing. If he hadn't, they simply wouldn't have gone anywhere, and would have then gone through the town instead). So, the wards were down, and Artemis and Butler had been previously invited, so they were able to enter the Manor—the drawing room fireplace, to be specific.

Artemis consulted the brooch. Malfoy had not responded when he'd hailed him, so he'd invoked the tracking device. "I believe it's leading to the study." They followed its lead.

When they opened the door, they found Draco lying on the rug, covered in blood, with two very worried looking house-elves standing over him.

They squeaked when Artemis and Butler entered, Artemis with his wand out and Butler with a gun pointed at them. "What happened?" Artemis demanded in a dangerous voice. "Tell me now."

"You is intruders! Leave!" one yelled back.

"What happened to your master?"

"Draco wouldn't be their foremost master," Butler cut in. "Lucius would."

"You have a loyalty, a responsibility to the whole family, do you not? Artemis stepped forward further. "He's hurt. Are you going to help him?"

The elves wrung their hands. The second one groaned. "Can't, we can't, Master Lucius forbid it!"

"Tassie! Shut your mouth! Is Malfoy business!"

Tassie began to hit herself in the head. "Master Draco is hurt bad, can't you see? Master Lucius left him for dead. We is not to heal him."

The male elf tried to cover her mouth but she shoved him off. Artemis took a deep breath and looked at Draco more closely. Butler fell to his knees to inspect Draco's injuries.

"Master Lucius got urgent call from Ministry, left us to dispose of the body before Mistress Narcissa comes home from France," Tassie continued.

"Why?" Artemis's voice cracked. "Why would his father—?"

"Master Lucius said Master Draco had broken with Malfoy ways, ruined the family name and wasn't to wear it anymore. Said had new heir now to replace him."

"They're right, Draco—I don't think he'll make it," Butler told him very quietly.

"We're taking him to St. Mungo's," Artemis said decisively.

"Can't! Can't!"

"Murky! Master Draco has always treated you kind—better than Master Lucius." Tassie was weeping, still hitting herself in the head. "Oh, mustn't talk bad about Master, but—but—oh, Murky, let them take him."

"You is disloyal! Bad Tassie!" Murky was shaking, rocking back and forth.

Butler picked up Draco's limp body. He moaned and whimpered, but his eyes opened.

"I getting Master Lucius!" Murky announced.

Artemis leapt forward. Draco wasn't wearing shoes. He peeled off Draco's socks. "Your Master Draco is giving these to you; you're free now." He turned to Draco desperately. "Just nod!"

Draco didn't look like he knew what was going on, but he nodded obediently. "For you," he gasped out.

Murky began to wail. "No, no, not clothes!"

Tassie spun around and waved her hand. "Quiet!" Murky's eyes widened in betrayal for one moment, then he slumped to the floor, stunned by Tassie's magic.

"Take him now! Go!" she cried.

"Come with us." Artemis waved Butler toward the study's fireplace as Draco passed back out from the pain of being carried and moved.

Tassie nodded. Artemis grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along. He snatched up the Floo powder and sent them all off. "Saint Mungo's!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"We can keep him suspended like this," the nurse told Artemis and Butler a time later. "We've stopped him from getting any worse, but we've healed him as much as we can."

"You're saying he's still dying," Artemis said with false calm.

"Yes." The nurse's look was full of sorrow. "He's been savagely beaten, bones broken, internal injuries, possible brain damage. Plus the Cruciatus Curse was applied repeatedly. You really believe it was his father?"

"We have this house elf's testimony."

"I don't think that will carry much weight against the word of Lucius Malfoy," Butler sighed.

The nurse made a confirming noise. "If he becomes conscious again before—before the end, we can get his statement."

Rage and grief rose in Artemis, from the toes upward, burning holes in his gut and sticking thickly in his throat.

"So what now?" Butler asked.

"We make him comfortable. Contact his mother. Say goodbye," she answered.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go call your parents and tell them what's going on," Butler said, pulling out his cell phone.

The nurse was called to another patient. Artemis sat in the waiting room, staring into space. Then he took out his own cell phone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

By the time Holly Short arrived at St. Mungo's, Artemis had summoned an Auror and a wizarding lawyer to oversee Draco's case. They were holed up in another room with Butler and the house elf. Draco's heavily pregnant mother, who he had questioned closely, had been mezmered into sleep as Holly unshielded. "What's the situation, Artemis?" she demanded. "What happened to your friend?"

"His father happened to him," Artemis answered bitterly. "Can you heal him?"

"I can try," she said.

And heal him she did.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Holly was done, she smoothed back the blonde hair and regarded the Malfoy boy thoughtfully. "I can't believe his own father tried to kill him."

"I was supposed to be watching out for him," Artemis said so quietly Holly had to strain to hear. "I let him down."

"So did his mother, apparently." The LEP officer indicated the sleeping woman. "Where's his father now, Artemis?"

"They arrested him—at the Ministry, no less. My lawyer's fighting his lawyer over holding him on the word of a house elf. He's claiming he had nothing to do with it, of course. His wife can't believe he'd do it, either. When Draco awakens, he can confirm Tassie's story. Then they'll have grounds to question Lucius under Veritaserum. Then we can see him thrown in Azkaban."

"Is that what Draco would want? It is his father."

Artemis sighed. "I don't know. It's what would be best for him. He did break with his father before the holidays—I can't believe I didn't see something like this coming."

"It's not your fault, Artemis."

"It is!" They were both surprised by the underlying anguish in his voice. He swallowed and said more calmly, "I stopped being friends with him last year after—an incident that wasn't even that big a deal, really, at least I don't think so now—so I haven't been paying attention—I haven't been paying attention to anything except…" He trailed off. "Well, gold. Acquiring gold."

Holly gave a soft sigh. She left the bedside and stood in front of his chair. "Artemis. It really wasn't your fault. Take this chance to be friends again and do what you can from here."

He stared into her eyes for a long moment, then nodded. "Right. Of course."

She smiled and broke eye contact, trying not to make him too uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. "What have you been up to, Captain Short?"

"Cleaning up goblins." She shrugged. "I hear your school is having some kind of big magic Tournament." At his raised eyebrow, she grinned. "Foaly may not be monitoring you anymore, but he still likes to update himself on you from time to time. I listen to him gossip."

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament, yes," he said, filing this information away. "I don't have much to do with it personally."

Holly gathered up her helmet and weapons. "Well, anyway, glad I could help out. Good luck getting his dad behind bars," she offered with another smile, just before she disappeared.

"Now to surprise Mrs. Malfoy with her son's miraculous recovery." Artemis moved to wake her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco opened his eyes soon after. The first thing he saw was his mother sitting by his bedside, then Butler guarding his door, then Fowl sitting over by the window, using his computer.

"Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed, and hugged him tightly before he could move or speak.

He realized he felt remarkably fine, and was pretty sure this shouldn't be the case. His hands came up and squeezed her forearms in a sort of hug, then he pushed her away. "What happened?"

"Your little friend and his bodyguard came to visit the Manor and found you hurt," she replied still a little frantically. "Then the house elf, who you freed for some unfathomable reason, told them that Lucius did it! But the ungrateful creature is obviously lying! Tell us who really hurt you, Draco."

Draco blinked, swallowed, then glanced over at Artemis, then at Butler. "Um…"

"It's all right, Draco," Butler said. "Just tell her the truth."

A deep breath, another glance at Artemis, who also looked at him encouragingly. "It'll be all right."

"The elf didn't lie, Mum. Father said now he had a new Heir in the works, he could get rid of me. I'm a disappointment and a disgrace to the name Malfoy."

For a moment Narcissa was absolutely still, then she went pale with fury. "He dared—he dared to lay hands on you, my son, my first born! He must pay! We'll see him in Azkaban for this, darling, just you wait!"

Artemis tilted his head, observing the woman. It was a better reaction than he had hoped for. Apparently she really did love Draco.

"He made me magically swear when we were married that I would not interfere in how he chose to raise the Malfoy heir, but this—this is—I shall leave him. We shall none of us be Malfoy's any longer. That should get around the Oath." She gave Draco a look of righteous determination.

'_This must be where the term avenging angel came from,'_ Draco thought, a bit dazed.

"Now then, how are you feeling, sweetie?"

Even more confused by her abrupt change to kind and gentle, Draco answered vaguely, "Not bad."

"It's a miracle, the nurses say," Narcissa informed him with a radiant smile.

Draco suspected Fowl. "Really."

"I'm going to alert them you're awake and get the Auror and the lawyer in here." She stood up and went to the door. "Do you need anything?"

"Some water?"

There was some by the bed. "I'll get it," Artemis volunteered.

Narcissa smiled at him. "Such a polite boy." Then she left.

Artemis approached the bed and poured the water.

"A miracle?"

Artemis smirked. "Holly-lujah."

Draco nodded, studying Fowl as he handed over the glass of water. "You came when I called," he said softly, wonder on his face.

"Yes."

Draco nodded again and took the water, drank. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry I ever ended our friendship."

Draco took another sip of water. "I don't need pity."

"You honestly think I would?"

Draco's face twisted with an odd, pained smile. "I suppose not."

Artemis tried to puzzle out that expression and couldn't. "I was hoping you'd let us start over, be friends again."

Draco looked down at the glass, slid a finger up and down the side. "I could hardly refuse after you saved my life."

Artemis's throat tightened. "You could. You're not obligated."

"Somehow being mad at you for being mad at me just seems kind of stupid after all this." He smiled crookedly and met Artemis's eyes. "I want to be friends again, Artemis."

Warmth blossomed and spread. Artemis had a strange vision of having hot apple pie filling all through his veins instead of blood. He returned a smile of gratified relief. He felt like his world was finally righting itself—first his father, now his friend.

He tried not to regret Hermione. In all honesty, it was better not to date anyone again until he was better prepared to deal with it. He didn't make a very good boyfriend right now.

"I freed a house elf?"

Artemis laughed. "Two of them. Don't know what happened to Murky. Tassie's with the Auror."

"The Auror."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt—known to be loyal to Dumbledore, so I figured we could trust him not to be in league with your father. And I brought you a wizarding lawyer over to represent your interests. I recently did some study of wizarding law and picked a lawyer to take care of that side of things for the Fowls, so I knew she could be trusted, as well."

"Who did you choose?"

"Irius Gossamer."

"Very good choice," Draco conceded. Artemis had done his homework, as always.

"Do you want Butler to arrange a bodyguard for you?"

"Oh, um, that shouldn't be necessary as long as Father… you know… is locked away."

At that moment the door opened and the people they had been discussing entered. Narcissa reclaimed her chair, Tassie hovered between mother and son, and Shacklebolt and Gossamer stood at the foot of the bed.

"Can you give an account of what occurred?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Would you prefer to go over it with me in private first?" Gossamer asked.

"No. I'm only telling it once." His emotions were in a turmoiled tangle, but distant, as if they belonged to someone else. He could get through one telling, but he was afraid too many would make those feelings real. He suspected he was still in shock, and wanted to take advantage of it.

"Do you want me and Butler to leave?" Artemis felt he had to offer.

"You already know the gist of it—might as well stay."

Narcissa looked a little uncomfortable but didn't object.

"Father's had people spying on me at school," Draco reported, voice slightly shaky but resolved to get it all told. "He knew that lately I've been voicing opinions and acting in ways he feels are wrong. I've been consorting with pro-Muggle wizards like the Weasleys, reading Muggle books, and worst crime of all, I asked a Muggle-born witch to the Yule Ball. Before he would just punish me to force me to change my ways, but now that he has a new son due in one week—which no, no one had told me about—he figured he could finally be rid of me and start over. Get an Heir who wasn't a blight on the family name. So… he tried to kill me and almost succeeded. If he hadn't been summoned to an emergency consultation with the Minister he would have made sure the job was finished before calling in the house elves to dispose of me. I don't know what he was planning on telling people had happened to me."

"We was supposed to drop you off in Knockturn Alley," Tassie put in meekly. "But Mister Fowl sir came in and took Master Draco to St. Mungo's."

"Yes, it was fortunate that I decided to visit just then," Artemis said, not about to reveal the brooch.

Shacklebolt took all this down. So did the lawyer.

"Very well. Now I need to know what Lucius did in his attempt to kill you. I know he used an Unforgiveable. What else?"

Draco described how his father had beaten him and used Cruciatus and other hexes. The adults were all quite angry by the time he was done. Artemis was angry and queasy.

Finally they wrapped everything up and the professionals left to deal with Lucius. Gossamer also had Narcissa's divorce papers to arrange, and Draco's new name papers. Eventually, if Lucius was imprisoned, he could be cast out of the Family, and then Draco could retake the name Malfoy as the Head of the Line, if he so chose. If he was Head instead of Heir, Narcissa would still not be affected by the Oath.

A short time later, an Auror who turned out to be Draco's cousin arrived. "I'm your protection until after the Wizengamut meets and sentences Lucius. That'll be two days from now," the lady, Tonks, reported. "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Artemis Fowl. I've heard of you." She grinned.

Shortly after that, Artemis and Butler returned home, with promises for Draco to visit and tell them how the trial went.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS


	14. Chapter 14

The Family Name: Year Four

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 14

Accordingly, two and a half days later, Draco Floo'ed to Fowl Manor with Vince and Greg in tow. "It's over," Draco reported. "He's in Azkaban."

Artemis nodded solemnly and handed Draco a small black box. "Your new cell phone. To give you an alternative method of contacting people. For fun, as well as emergencies."

The three wizarding boys crowded around it curiously. Artemis showed them how to use it, and told Vince and Greg he could get them one, too, if they wanted, which they did. Then they each took turns calling Butler for practice.

After that Artemis led them on a tour of the mansion. Vince and Greg kept excitedly pointing out things they'd learned about in Muggle Studies class.

In the living room they met Mr. and Mrs. Fowl. Angeline gave Draco a hug, which made him uncomfortable. He just knew she was thinking 'Poor pitiful boy.'

"The trial was successful?" Fowl Sr. asked.

"Yes. My dad's in prison. That's gonna take awhile to get used to saying, isn't it?" He flushed.

"It's all right, Draco dear. It's no reflection on you," Angeline said. "How do you feel about everything? Are you ok?"

"I'm not sorry he's locked away." Draco raised his chin with defiance, but his bottom lip wobbled a bit.

They escaped into Artemis's study, where he showed them how to play computer games and they told him all about the Ball. Later they had cookies and lemonade, when Artemis thought to inquire about the house elves.

"Mum reinstated Murky to service, at his own request," Draco said. "Tassie has attached herself to me pretty firmly. She says she's my own personal elf and she's coming to Hogwarts with me. I guess she can hang out with Dobby if she does."

"Wait'll Granger hears you freed two house elves. She'll give you an honorary HELP award, wait and see," Goyle told him.

"I'll thank you not to mention it to her," Draco retorted. He took another cookie. "You read the _Prophet_? Lucius Malfoy on trial—made the headlines the last two days. It's going to be all over Hogwarts."

"We won't let anyone give you a hard time," Crabbe promised.

"It'll die down eventually," Artemis said. "Just don't let anyone provoke you."

"At least all my friends owled me their support. Pansy's was full of melodrama, actually—it was pretty amusing."

"When is your mum due?" Greg asked.

"New Year's Day. I still can't believe I'm gonna have a brother."

"That's just a few days away."

"Yeah."

"How none of us knew she was pregnant?"

"She's been in France since she started to show, visiting her old nurse. I guess it's been long enough that she wanted a review of new baby care tips."

"Will he be a Black instead of a Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"What's his first name going to be?" Artemis politely allowed Vince to have the last cookie.

"I suggested Scorpius or Salazar but she wasn't happy with either. Lucius was trying to convince her to name him Septimus Ambrosius after a prominent Malfoy ancestor and my grandfather, but I'm pretty sure that's now out, as well."

Greg drained his glass of lemonade. "I'm glad I'm an only child."

"Me, too," the other boys chorused.

"Thanks a lot." Draco made a face. "Honestly, though, I don't think it'll be too bad. I'll still have the bulk of the inheritance, and with our age difference, it's not like we'll be fighting over sharing toys."

"Besides, he should look up to you. You can teach him stuff."

"Stuff that Lucius wouldn't have wanted him to learn."

Draco smiled wickedly. "That, I like."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hello?" Hermione said, taking the phone from her mom and speaking into the receiver.

"Hello, Hermione."

Hermione frowned. It couldn't be… "Draco? Is that you?"

"Yeah. I'm the proud owner of a new cellular phone."

"How did you get my number?" He wouldn't have a phone book.

"Oh, I stole it off Fowl's desk."

She smiled at that, but sobered quickly. "Draco, I've been so worried about you ever since—well…"

"Since you read in the paper about my father trying to murder me and getting sentenced to Azkaban?"

"Well, yes." Hermione shifted the phone to her other ear, fidgeting.

"Fortunately, I was rushed to St. Mungo's and fixed up," Draco replied, sounding casual, but Hermione had a feeling that he wasn't taking it that lightly.

"Well, that's good. I'm sorry it happened, though." What did you say in circumstances like this?

"You and me both." Draco laughed. Now a bit of the bitterness was showing through, she thought.

"You got the number off Artemis's desk? You saw him? Are you… friends again?"

"Yes. He came to visit me at St. Mungo's." That was the easiest explanation. "I'm glad."

"Me, too. I'm happy for you." She truly was. But… it wouldn't be enough to make up for the bad. She hesitated, but finally asked, "Was Lucius always… abusive?"

She heard Draco draw a deep breath, let it out. "…Yeah. I mean, not bad enough that I almost died, but sometimes pretty bad."

"Are you glad he's gone to jail?"

"I can't really answer that yes or no. I mean, for a long time, I admired my father. He was so—charismatic. I loved him."

"You're glad he can't hurt you anymore but you're sad to think of him in jail."

"Azkaban is cold, Hermione. It's cold and bleak and full of dementors. You remember how dementors make you feel? Imagine feeling like that **all** of the time."

Her heart swelled with sympathy. "You don't think he deserves it?"

Another pause. "No."

"If he was someone you didn't know, would you feel the same?"

More bitter laughter. "A man who tries to kill his own kid? You know, Hermione, for a long time I didn't know there was anything weird about getting hit for spilling pumpkin juice. I thought that was how it was done. You hit the house elf, you hit the kid. So what if all it takes is two words and a wand swish to clean up a spill? I must have needed punished, right?"

Hermione's heart hurt a little more. She was suddenly extremely grateful for her own parents.

"But eventually, even I figured out it was wrong. Round about the time he first used the Cruciatus—I knew all about that curse long before Moody's class."

"He used Unforgiveables on you?!"

"Now you know why so many Slytherins go bad, eh Granger?"

"I could start another campaign," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked; she got an actual chuckle. "As long as I get to pre-approve the name."

"Oh, that one's easy. SOS: Save Our Slytherins."

"That's good." Pause. Then more seriously, "Your answer is, if it was someone else's dad, yes, I'd say he deserved it. But it's a lot more complicated with mine."

"It's all right, you know. To feel—angry, relieved, depressed—hurting. Whatever you may be feeling."

"Too much for me to sort out." He was quiet for a long moment. "Do you think—it's my fault?" There was no one else to ask this question, except for maybe Butler, but that would have been too embarrassing, and Artemis—well, guys didn't talk about their emotions to each other, and emotions confused Artemis anyway. But somehow, it was easy to talk to Hermione in this faceless way.

Her answer was very emphatic. "No! Draco, no, it's definitely not your fault."

"How can you know for sure?"

"Because even if you had deliberately spilled a river's worth of pumpkin juice, it's no good excuse to hit anyone over."

He saw the sense in that.

"Do wizards have counselors—psychologists?" Hermione asked.

"No… not a familiar word."

"Let me recommend a few more books, then."

That was so Hermione that he had to smile.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As soon as they walked through the castle doors, Draco was surrounded by the rest of the Fourth Year Slytherins, closing protective ranks around him.

He was aware of the eyes following him despite this, however. He could hear the whispers like a constant murmur. He repressed a shudder.

The Slytherins in his House weren't too bad about it—they were, by and large, from older, more traditional families with stricter methods of discipline. Even if the Slytherin her or himself had never been beaten, they usually had a friend or cousin who had, so they were sympathetic to what had happened. Other Houses would not be so understanding.

His first class with the Gryffindors was Care of Magical Creatures. He was dreading it. He was still feeling ambivalent about his father—love and hate, bitterness and relief and joy and sorrow—how could he properly respond to what Potter and Weasley were sure to say?

As it turned out, though, he at least wasn't the main focus of their attention. The lunch-time edition of the _Prophet_ reported that Hagrid was part-giant, and when they got to class they found a new teacher awaiting them. Therefore Potter's first words weren't "You poor pathetic sod with an evil father" or "You're pretty helpless after all, Malfoy" but "Where's Hagrid?"

The Gryffindors apparently hadn't read the paper. Pansy won the coin toss to be able to hold up the paper when Professor Grubbly-Plank's back was turned. "Hate to break it to you, but he isn't ill. He's just too ashamed to show his big, ugly face." She smirked and shoved the article at him.

They read it as they walked past the paddock towards the forest, looking more worried and angry as they went. They gave Crabbe and Goyle a nasty glare as they learned the boys were quoted in the article.

They were distracted from the paper, though, when the professor stopped them and they saw a lovely white unicorn tethered at the edge of the forest. "Boys, keep back," the professor ordered. "They prefer the woman's touch. Approach them with care, girls, go on."

The boys waited by the fence as the girls crept forward. Potter was looking furious. Draco was dying to make malicious comments, but he didn't really want to draw attention to himself. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer. "I imagine that'll put an end to the oaf's teaching career," he stated confidently. "Half-giant… the parents won't like that—they'll be worried he'll eat their kids."

"Yeah?" Ron burst out. "Well, **your **dad won't be worried, will he? If he even hears about it in jail, he'll be rooting for you to be eaten."

For a moment, Draco actually saw red, and he didn't mean Weasley's hair. His ears seemed to only pick up static, and everything blurred for a moment.

Millie had her hand on his wand arm, keeping him from drawing it out in front of the teacher, whose head had turned toward them sharply at Ron's loud remark.

Artemis had taken half a step in front of him and was staring at Ron coldly.

"Mr. Weasley!" Grubbly-Plank barked. "That was insensitive and uncalled for!"

"Did you hear what he said about Hagrid?" Potter protested.

"No, I didn't, but it doesn't matter. You should learn to hold your tongue. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Ron and Harry scowled. "Now pay attention," she commanded. She returned to teaching. The males of both Houses continued to glare back and forth at each other.

After the lesson, Hermione hurried over to where the boys were standing. "Do I have to break the three of you up again?" she complained, then turned immediately to Draco. "How are you holding up?"

He managed to smirk almost normally. "Bout what you'd expect."

"You're taking his side again!" Ron exploded.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He wants Hagrid sacked," Potter growled.

"Of course he does, he's Malfoy," Hermione said, unconcerned. "You shouldn't let him rile you up." She looked back at Draco. "That goes for you, too."

"Oh, I knew he would make cruel remarks." Draco contrived a grieved expression. "Both of them."

"Yeah," Crabbe put in from the sidelines. "Gryffindors are mean."

"Oh, for!" Potter threw up his hands. "Come on, Ron, let's just go. Are you coming, Hermione?"

She nodded, smiled all around, and left with her two friends.

Vince, Greg, Artemis, and Draco looked at each other. "That went better than I had anticipated," Artemis remarked.

"Yeah, that Granger's gotten good at keeping them in line," Goyle said. The others all murmured agreement.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

On his way back to his dorm, Draco was stopped by Ginny Weasley. "Malfoy. I mean, Black. Are you going by Black now?"

"Officially—for the moment. But I'm still answering to both. You're not the only one who is confused."

"Well, anyway, I just wanted to say I'm glad you're all right."

"Oh. Thanks." He felt very awkward.

"Greg told me you're getting a baby brother. Are you glad?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to look forward to it. Course, it'll be awhile before he does anything but cry." He smiled wryly.

"True. Of course I'm the youngest, so I didn't have to put up with all that. But it is nice to have siblings, even though you won't think that all of the time."

"No offense, but I don't want as many as you've got."

She laughed. "I don't see that happening any time soon. But you never know!"

"Perish the thought!" Pause. "Poor kid doesn't have a name yet, though."

Ginny's smile turned impish. "You could always name him after The Boy Who Lived."

"Don't even joke about that." He gave her a very stern look.

"Does Hermione know you freed two house elves yet?"

He groaned.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco had finished up the Animagus potion the morning before his almost-death, but he hadn't had a chance to complete the final ritual required. He wanted to finish it up in private so he could surprise Artemis by transforming in front of him.

The second weekend after he returned to Hogwarts, he was ready for his first transformation attempt. He rigged the door of an empty room in the dungeons shut, took a deep breath, and tried to clear his mind. "OK," he said. "Here goes."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco was on his way to find Artemis to show off his success. As he passed the DADA classroom (back in human form), a voice stopped him. "Malfoy—Black. Come here."

He stiffened. What would Moody want with him? He turned reluctantly.

"Come into my office."

Wishing he could refuse, Draco obeyed, making sure he had his brooch fastened securely to his robe. He sat down in front of Moody's desk, eyeing the various instruments, as well as the man. Moody sat behind his desk and met his stare, magic eyeball whirling.

"How are you doing after your father's imprisonment?"

"Better than one might think." Draco shrugged, watching Moody warily.

"I know your father was a Death Eater," Moody said. "He pleaded Imperius and never had to pay for his crimes. But now he's finally paying."

"Believe it or not, I'm glad."

"Did you know he was a Death Eater?" Moody raised the eyebrow above his magic eye, which seemed to be staring straight through him.

"I—had my suspicions."

"Hmm. I despised your father, I admit. But you never even met the Dark Lord. I have nothing against you, lad."

Draco's heart was still pounding. He wasn't sure he believed him.

"Right. Go on, then."

Draco stood quickly. At the door, Moody's voice stopped him again. "Check your little list for Dissolutum." Draco frowned, nodded, and hurried away.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Forgetting his other plans, Draco headed back to his rooms, to his bag, to find the list of potions he'd compiled with Hermione. "Dissolutum…" He scanned the parchment with his index finger. "Dissolutum, the unraveling potion. Only necessary to breathe in a small amount for the effects to be known. Will slowly weaken previously cast spells upon a person, ie. Binding charms, love potions, healing spells…"

Okay. It was time to talk to Professor Snape.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco sat uncomfortably under Snape's hawk-like stare as he explained. "Hermione and I never figured out what it was, but Moody obviously knew we were looking…" and ending with the scene in Moody's office moments ago.

"First of all, it sounds as if Moody is watching you, or the Slytherins, or perhaps Granger, who knows? Be careful. Second, we can't prove that was the potion he used as he admitted nothing, just threw a name at you. But it seems likely, yes. So the question is—what spell or spells were on you previously, and why did he want it or them removed?" Snape stood. "I can answer the first part. There's a potion to reveal any spells that have been cast upon someone. Would you like to take it?"

"Yes, please, sir."

Snape went into his supply cupboard and came back after a moment with a small green bottle and a measuring spoon. He poured barely a teaspoon worth, and gave it to Draco. "Drink."

Draco did. He felt a tingle begin at the tips of his toes and work its way up to the top of his head and fade away. A white-ish aura glowed faintly around him. Words appeared in the air above his head—a fairly long list, considering punishments, duels, and normal school life.

"Only one of these spells would have long-term lasting effects that would have required something like the Dissolutum potion to remove," Snape said at last. "A complicated charm designed to compel suggestibility and obedience to the caster. It was used a lot in the old days on Heirs of wizarding families and never officially outlawed."

Draco felt sick to his stomach. "Lucius."

"In all likelihood."

Draco took a deep breath. "Well. And here I thought I rebelled on my own."

"Oh, you did, don't doubt that. It was your choice. But the loosening of Lucius's spell made it easier."

"Did Moody know what would happen?"

Snape sat back down, looking thoughtful. "How could he have? What outcome could he have been hoping for?"

"Just to cause trouble? But he's an Auror—or was."

"An ex-Auror who holds grudges and has no love for Lucius Malfoy." Snape shook his head. "Don't trust him. Keep your eyes open."

"Already got both those covered. Thanks, Professor."

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: I'm gonna be tweaking the last chapter, explaining why they got into the Manor easily and a few other bits. This one explained more what Draco was feeling, which some people were wondering. I did warn everyone that Lucius Malfoy was a jerk in my story. I'm sick today so I hope this note makes sense.


	15. Chapter 15

The Family Name

Year Four

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 15

Draco owled Hermione to share what he'd discovered about Moody's potion, then found Artemis to update him and show off his animagus form. Their dorm room was empty, so he locked the door so he could transform privately.

"Well?" Draco tried to say, but of course he couldn't speak so it came out as a wild-sounding neigh.

"What did you do? You're invisible," Artemis said in surprise.

Draco frowned and looked down at himself. No he wasn't. He was a horse—he could see himself. His coat was black, and his tail and mane, which he could see whipping around him when he moved, were a light gray. He was larger than an average horse, and very thin—in fact, quite skeletal. And he had wings like a bat's. He flexed them, stirring up a breeze. They felt powerful; he couldn't wait to try flying! He let out another excited neigh.

Artemis stared in concentration. "You're an invisible horse… you're a Thestral."

'_Oh,'_ Draco thought. _'That explains a lot.'_

He transfigured back into his human form. Artemis blinked. "That is a handy thing to be able to do."

Draco laughed. "So no one can see me unless they've seen someone die in front of them. That's cool."

Artemis looked a bit jealous. "Well, it looks like I'd better become an animagus, too. Someone will have to keep you in line."

"I'll show you what all I did," Draco promised.

"We should find out more about thestrals, as well."

"I want to try flying this evening, after dark."

"I suggest you fly around the Qudditch pitch. That would be a good practice area. I'll come under the Cloak and watch."

"Oh, and hey, I have fangs!"

"Heaven help us all."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The first after-holidays Hogsmeade trip, Hermione reported to Artemis that Bagman had been seen in town, saying Crouch was ill or missing, and hadn't been showing up for work. Ginny owled Percy to try to get more information.

The next morning Ginny came forward with another tale. "So Potter was about after hours and eavesdropped on a conversation between Moody and Snape," Artemis summarized. "Snape's office has been broken into, and Moody at some point has searched it. Moody spotted Potter and instead of giving him detention, rescued him from being found by Snape, rescued his Map, and then borrowed it. According to the Map, which Potter told Moody about, it was Crouch who broke into Snape's office. Moody claims Crouch is as obsessed with catching Dark Wizards as he is himself. The implication being that Crouch is faking illness while he pursues a dark wizard at Hogwarts."

Ginny nodded. "Percy just said Crouch was feeling under the weather but was so impressed with Percy's work he was confident to stay at home and have my brother take care of things at the office. He sends in instructions every morning."

"Not dead then, unless the instructions are fakes," Artemis mused.

"Snape's on his second chance, Moody said. Don't know what he meant."

"Moody and Crouch both need to be watched more closely than ever."

"Sounds like somebody should be watching Snape, too."

"Don't worry. Butler and Sirius are."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The evening before the Second Task, Potter sought out Artemis in the library where he sat with Draco and Blaise, and dragged him off to a private spot in the stacks. "I need to know how to breathe underwater before the task," Potter told him in a panicked voice. "Can you help me?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow, so Harry continued, "The merpeople in the lake are going to steal something valuable of mine and I'm going to have to go into the lake and get it back."

Artemis rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Gillyweed. Eat a handful, wait a couple minutes, and you'll sprout gills. It should last just over an hour."

"Where do I find gillyweed?"

"Well, Professor Snape would have some in his supplies—in fact, that could explain the break-in of his office. Some other Champion may have had the same idea."

Harry groaned. "I don't want to face Snape's wrath."

Artemis sighed. "Potter, they sell it at the apothecary in Hogsmeade. Send your godfather out for some."

"Oh! Thanks, okay."

"You may want to read up on merpeople while you're at it."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Everyone gathered to watch the Second Task, sitting on bleachers around the lake. Crouch was absent; Percy Weasley was sitting in for him. The Champions had one hour to retrieve their most valued from the lake.

"The water's got to be cold," Draco murmured to Ginny and Greg.

"Swimming would be easier if he took off his robes."

"Well, this will be pretty boring if we just sit around staring at the water for an hour."

"Yeah." They waited, keeping an eye on the people they were supposed to be watching. The hour was almost up when Fleur appeared, breaking forth out of the water with a strange bubble around her head. She had been attacked by grindy-lows and was injured. Madame Pomfrey fixed her up, wrapped a blanket around her, and gave her a potion. But when she tried to return to the lake, Madame Maxime stopped her, saying her round was over.

"But Gabrielle," she kept saying, getting more and more frantic. "I must save her!" She struggled, but her Headmistress restrained her.

"What's that all about?" asked Crabbe, who had gotten there late.

"The judges said the Champions each had a treasured person taken from them by the merpeople and were told they had to save them in one hour or they'd be left down there forever," Millie explained.

"Would they really do that?"

Eva shrugged. "It's doubtful Dumbledore would allow it, but… they did say this tournament had a high death toll so I guess it's possible."

Vince thought about it, then shook his head. "They'd never."

"Fleur seems to think they would." The girl was nearly hysterical by now. "Rather cruel, either way."

At one hour and one minute, Diggory popped up, pulling along Cho Chang. She seemed to have been asleep, but revived as her head cleared the water. The Hufflepuffs broke into tremendous applause.

A few minutes later, a figure with the head of a shark and the body of a human burst into view, with an arm around Hermione.

"Well, well," Draco said with a smirk. "Krum's that gone on her."

"He looks disturbing like that," Goyle said.

They all made their way to shore, to receive the same blanket-potion treatment from Nurse Pomfrey.

A few minutes after that, Potter finally arrived, towing both Ron and a little girl Draco assumed was Fleur's sister. "So Potter's not the best for once." He sounded quite happy.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "At least Fleur's calming down now." The two sisters were hugging. Then Fleur kissed Harry and Ron on both cheeks. "Hey!" Even from the stands they could see the two boys blush.

Dumbledore conferred with the merpeople, who reported what had happened underwater, then spoke with the judges. Then Bagman announced the results. Fleur and Diggory had both used Bubble-Head Charms, and received 25 and 47 points, respectively. Krum got 40 points.

"Karkaroff is such a smug git," Blaise observed.

"And Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect. Although he returned last, the Merchieftainess said he reached the hostages first and his return delay was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not just his own."

"He really has a hero complex," Marie commented.

"Most of the judges," Bagman gave Karkaroff a nasty look, "feel this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However, Mr. Potter's score is 45 points." Which meant Harry and Diggory were now tied for first place.

"They are so biased," Draco complained, frowning. "Everything's always judged in his favor."

Artemis looked over at Draco. "Interesting, indeed. Also, as everyone assigned to watch Moody was underwater, it's a good thing I was observing him."

"There, you see, Potter thought the threat was real. The Weasel was scolding him over it," Vince said.

"Well, look at it from Potter's perspective." Millie shrugged. "He's been nearly killed every year here. I imagine at this point he takes death threats pretty seriously."

"The third and final Task will take place at dusk on June 24th," Bagman concluded. "The Champions will be notified of what is coming one month before."

"None of the other Champions used gillyweed," Artemis mused. "So why **was** Snape's office broken into?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

One week later, Blaise, Artemis, and Pansy were sitting in the library, two tables over from the Fab Trio. Artemis and Hermione were slowly working their way back to friendship, if a somewhat overly polite one. Artemis still studied alchemy, although he was not as single-minded about it. Currently, Artemis was reading up on the Sorcerer's Stone, while Zabini was eavesdropping on Potter and Weasley's increasingly outrageous predictions for Professor Trelawney's homework.

"Impaled by a merperson's vengeful spear while walking by the lake," Potter wrote, reading it aloud to Ron.

"Drowned by giant squid when I attempt to rescue Harry from merpeople," Ron wrote cheerfully.

"If only," sighed Pansy, who was partly eavesdropping and partly working on her Charms homework.

"They are creative," Artemis admitted, shaking his head.

Zabini grinned. "I'm getting some good ideas. I'm going to be hospitalized by a spell from Granger for inciting the merperson against Potter."

Draco entered the library then, and to the shock of both tables, threw himself down in a chair next to Hermione. "Something has to be done about that Rita Skeeter woman. She just contacted me for an article she's doing for _Witch Weekly_ on **you**, Miss Granger."

"I told you not to annoy her!" Ron burst out.

"It's ok, I handled it, but it was pretty obvious what she was planning on writing about you from the questions she asked me."

"Which was?"

"How you broke Potter's heart," a jerk of his chin in Harry's direction, "by first dating Artemis, then me, then moving on to Viktor Krum. How you obviously have a taste for famous men. And how you could be snagging our affections when—her words—you couldn't be doing it based on looks."

To the boys' surprise, Hermione burst out laughing.

"Too bad she didn't contact me," Pansy sniffed, keeping her eyes on her work. "I would have told her you had to be using a love potion."

"Did Krum invite you to visit him in Bulgaria?"

"Oh—well, yes, he did. How could she have known that?"

"What?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Shh!" Madame Pince called over to them. They scrunched down, trying to seem apologetic.

When her attention turned elsewhere, Blaise asked, "So how did you handle it?"

"Told her I was owling my lawyer, my public relations man, and her editor. She backed down." Draco smirked. "Plus she's got a rival, Emagine Siedel, and I'm giving her an exclusive."

"Who would want an exclusive on you?" Ron sneered.

Draco gave him a look. "How is the infamous rich boy dealing with the tragedy of his father and his new last name? Hello, I'm big news right now."

Ron shrugged. "Not for anything good."

"Accidentally poisoned by Slytherins in a cup meant for Ronald Weasley," Blaise wrote.

They were interrupted by Butler, signaling for Artemis's attention. Artemis conferred with him for a moment, then called over to Draco and Hermione. "I had Butler put up a video camera in Snape's supply closet," he told them quietly. "It's been broken into again. By Moody."

They looked at each other. "What did he do there?"

"Stole a number of ingredients, namely boomslang skin."

"That's the key ingredient in Polyjuice Potion."

"Why would he do that?" Hermione puzzled. "Why not buy his own?"

"Only if he doesn't want anyone to know he's brewing it."

"Could it be some kind of Auror business?"

"He's not an Auror anymore."

"That wouldn't stop him from acting on his own."

"Maybe he's spying on people, too. He is quite paranoid."

"I'm leaning toward something more sinister than that."

"Just because he's creepy doesn't mean…"

"He called him the Dark Lord." Talking stopped as they turned to regard Draco.

"What?"

"Moody—in his office, when he talked to me last week. Didn't use You-Know-Who or even Voldemort—he called him the Dark Lord."

"So?"

"So," Draco answered, "the only ones who do that are Death Eaters."

"He's not Alastor Moody." Artemis ordered Butler, "Get Black and Lupin. It's time to question our professor."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They decided Moody would be too alert that evening, in the dark, and they didn't want to approach him in his own rooms. So they planned to ambush him in the corridor on the way to breakfast the next morning.

Since that gave him time that evening, Harry went to visit Hagrid. On his way back to the castle, Krum stopped him to ask if Hermione was serious about Malfoy, what Potter's relationship with her was, and if he thought there was a way for himself, Viktor, to win her heart. Harry was still standing in somewhat appalled shock when a person staggered out of the forest. His clothes were shredded and bloody, his face was scratched and pinched with exhaustion. He was talking to someone imaginary, as well. With a start, he recognized Mr. Crouch.

"Vosn't he a judge?" Krum asked, staring.

Harry nodded, then cautiously approached the man. It took several tries to get his attention, and just when he had, Crouch fell over.

Krum had followed him into the trees. "Vot is wrong vith him?"

"No idea. We'd better get a professor…"

Crouch suddenly grabbed Harry's robes, pulling him closer. "I've done… stupid… thing. Must tell… Dumbledore…" The man looked mad, eyes bulging, drool coming out of his mouth.

"Get up, Mr. Crouch. I'll take you to him!"

Crouch finally met his eyes. "You're not… **his**?"

Harry's forehead scrunched up. "No."

"Dumbledore's?"

"Yes, I'm a student."

"Warn… Dumbledore…"

"Let go of me and I'll get him." Harry tried to disengage the adult's fingers, but he was too strong.

Crouch looked over at a tree. "Thank you, Weatherby, I would like tea. My son has recently gained 12 OWLs, I'm very proud…" He let go of Harry.

"Stay with him," Harry instructed Krum. "I'll get the Headmaster."

"He is crazy." Krum just kept staring dubiously at Crouch.

"My fault…" Crouch whimpered. "Bertha… dead… my son… the Dark Lord… stronger… my fault… tell Dumbledore…"

Harry hurried away. When he reached the hall outside Dumbledore's office, he ran into Snape. "What are you doing here, Potter?"

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore! Mr. Crouch is out in the forest…"

"What?" Snape did not look like he believed him.

"Crouch—he's out of his mind—"

Fortunately, Dumbledore came out of his office before they could get into an altercation. Dumbledore did not ask questions, just said, "Lead the way."

Harry did, but when they got back to where he'd left them, Viktor was lying unconscious on the forest floor and Crouch was gone.

Dumbledore examined Krum. "He's been Stunned." The Headmaster summoned Hagrid, then woke the boy up.

"He attacked me from behind!" Krum muttered, feeling for bumps on his head.

"Hagrid, I need you to get Professor Karkaroff. His student has been attacked. Then alert Professor Moody—"

"Moody!" Harry blurted. The Moody they were planning on ambushing in the morning as a suspected Death Eater. Should he alert Dumbledore? They hadn't wanted to speak to the headmaster without having actual proof.

But he was too late. Moody himself was limping toward them. "I'm here," he said. "Snape said something about Crouch…"

"We must find him," Dumbledore told Moody.

"I'm on it," Moody growled. He pulled out his wand and tramped off into the forest.

"Professor…" Harry began, biting his lip. But what could he say? 'We've been spying on teachers and Ministry officials. We caught Moody in Snape's office on a Muggle device that shouldn't even be able to work at Hogwarts, except Fowl the genius did something to it. Moody referred to Voldemort as the Dark Lord. We think that makes him guilty of something.' How could he say any of that? Especially in front of Viktor Krum?

So he kept quiet, and Karkaroff arrived and took Krum away, and Hagrid scolded him for walking with Krum in the first place, and Harry was relieved to get back to the Tower and report to Ron and Hermione, who immediately owled Fowl.

Artemis told Butler, who conducted his own search, and consulted with Dumbledore and Moody. "He disappeared," Moody said. "I looked on Potter's map—how did you know I had it?"

"Miss Granger was trying to be helpful."

"Well, he wasn't on the map. He's vanished."

Butler simply nodded and left. He'd checked Artemis's map and Crouch wasn't on it. They'd wait and find out what all the imposter was not telling them in the morning. Their chances of catching him off guard were still best then.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

So they ambushed him in the corridor on the way to breakfast. Sirius and Remus stunned him and Butler drug him into an empty classroom, where Artemis, Draco, and Harry were waiting. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Greg, and Vince crossed the hall from a different classroom and joined them there.

"Now what?" Goyle asked.

"We bind him and take his flask. It's all he ever drinks from, so the Polyjuice must be in there."

Sirius did the binding charm. Harry took the flask and gave it to Hermione. She opened it up and she and Draco peered inside. "Polyjuice, all right," she pronounced.

"So we just sit around and wait for it to wear off," Ron said cheerfully, sitting at a desk.

They all found seats. The house-elf Tassie suddenly appeared at Draco's shoulder, startling most of them. "Would you all be wanting breakfast brought? I gots muffins, croissants, toast, jam, tea…"

"That would be great," Draco replied, giving her a smile.

She blushed and disappeared. Then she reappeared with Dobby, bringing food in baskets, cups, and a teapot. They all dug in.

"Right, Potter, the orange marmalade is mine," Draco said firmly, snatching it from his hand.

"I had it first!"

"I have it now."

"Too bad you're not that fast to the Snitch."

"Boys, don't argue, this is serious business," Lupin scolded, licking apple butter off his fingers.

"No, **he's** Sirius," Ron joked, pointing to Black.

"Oh, that was bad," Ginny complained.

"You hang around these people voluntarily?" Draco asked Hermione, shaking his head.

Forty-five minutes and one devoured breakfast later and Moody began changing. As they watched, his face reformed, his leg re-grew, the magical eyeball popped out and rolled away as a new eye replaced it.

"Who is he?" Ginny asked, regarding the pale man with straw-colored hair.

"That's Barty Crouch, Jr.," Sirius replied, recognizing him.

"Now the Veritaserum," Artemis instructed, holding out the truth potion. Butler propped the man up and force-fed it to him. "And so." Artemis pulled out his wand. "Enervate."

Barty opened his eyes.

"You supposedly died in Azkaban," Artemis began. "How did you escape?"

Barty's eyes flickered, then he answered in a flat, expressionless voice. "My mother saved me. She was dying. She convinced my father to rescue me as a last favor to her. They came to visit me. They gave me Polyjuice potion. My mother also took Polyjuice. We assumed each other's appearance and switched places.

"Dementors are blind. They sensed one healthy, one dying person entering Azkaban and the same leaving. My father smuggled me out. Shortly after, my mother died in Azkaban. She kept up my form til the end and was buried under my name. Everyone believed her to be me. My father later staged my mother's death."

"What did you do, when you were free?"

"Winky nursed me back to health. But once I was healthy, my father wanted me to be concealed and controlled. He put spells on me to subdue me. All I wanted was to find my master and return to his service."

"Did he use the Imperius Curse?"

"Yes. I was forced to wear an Invisibility Cloak day and night. The house-elf was my keeper and caretaker. She persuaded my father to sometimes give me treats for good behavior."

"How did you escape the Curse and your father?"

"I grew stronger. I was starting to fight the Curse. There were times when I was almost myself. Winky convinced my father to take me to watch the Quidditch World Cup. I fought off the curse long enough to steal a wand from a boy. We heard the Death Eaters—the ones who had never been to Azkaban, who never suffered for my master. They had turned their backs on him. They were not enslaved as I was—they could have sought him out but did not. They were merely making sport of Muggles. Their voices awoke my mind. I was angry. I wanted to attack them for their disloyalty. So I cast the Dark Mark.

"But a Stunning Spell from a Ministry wizard hit me and my father found me while I was unconscious. Once again he put me under Imperius and took me home. But then… then…" He gave a crazy, disturbing grin. "My master came for me.

"He arrived at our house one night in the arms of his servant Wormtail. Bertha Jorkins, his prisoner, had once discovered me. My father put a Memory Spell on her, but under torture it broke. She told him about me, about the Tournament, about Moody teaching at Hogwarts. So my master knew that I was still his faithful servant. He came up with a plan.

"My father was placed under the Imperius Curse by my master. Now he was the one controlled and imprisoned. My master forced him to act like nothing was wrong. And I was released. Awake and alive as I hadn't been in years."

"What was Voldemort's plan?"

Barty hesitated, struggling. "He wanted a faithful servant at Hogwarts. One who would watch Harry Potter. I entered Potter into the Tournament. I gained his trust by helping him through the first tasks. For the Third Task, I was… I was…"

"What?"

"To kidnap him." Barty panted, eyes slightly wild. "In the Third Task."

Harry scowled at him.

"To deliver him to Voldemort?"

"Yes, turn him over to the Dark Lord. I would be his dearest supporter… closer than a son…" His voice grew dreamy. "My greatest ambition is to serve him, to prove myself—to risk everything for him…"

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. "He's psycho," Ron mouthed to her.

"Where are you getting Moody's hair for the potion?"

"Wormtail and I kidnapped him from his house. We forced him into a compartment of his magical trunk. I needed to learn about him well enough to impersonate him. He's still in the trunk."

They looked around at each other, horrified. "We'll get him out in a moment," Remus said.

"Your father is missing. Do you know where he is?"

"He fought off the Imperius just as I had done. He escaped from Wormtail, who was watching him in his home. My master knew he would head for Hogwarts, to confess everything to Dumbledore. My master sent me word to stop him at all costs. So I waited and I watched. I had Potter's map. Finally he turned up. I put on my Invisibility Cloak, waited for Potter to leave, Stunned Krum, and then killed my father."

"What did you do with his body?" Artemis didn't react, though the others were looking more and more distraught.

"I Transfigured him into a bone and buried it, wearing my Cloak."

"I see." Artemis looked at Harry. "So when Potter returned with Dumbledore, Crouch was already dead."

"Yes."

"Why did you give Draco that potion? Did you know what would happen?"

"I knew the Malfoys used the old ways of insuring obedience, just like my father. I was sure if I removed the spell his son would react against him in some way, just as I rebelled against my own, disappointing father—I knew it could only lead to Lucius Malfoy's eventual downfall. I admit it turned out faster and even better than I'd imagined."

"One last thing. Where is Voldemort now?"

Barty frowned. "Traveling. Still in Romania? I don't know. My master comes to me."

"Very well." Artemis nodded. "We should re-Stun him and take him to Dumbledore, have the Headmaster fetch the Aurors, and free poor Moody from his trunk."

Barty's eyes betrayed insanity now. "No!" he screamed, thrashing in his bindings. "My master's plan is not yet complete! I must deliver Potter to him—I will be honored by him beyond the dreams of wizards!"

Before Sirius could Stun him, Butler simply clocked him in the jaw. He was knocked out cold.

"Good job. Bring him."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They delivered Moody to Professor Dumbledore, told their story, and were, of course, promptly sent away. Sirius, Butler, and Lupin got to stay.

"They always make us leave," Hermione complained. "We may be 'just kids' but we're the ones who always solve the mysteries."

"Don't worry. Our agents on the inside will report," Draco said. "We were just looking for the villain out of curiosity, anyway. It's not like we actually care what they do with Crouch Jr."

"My life's at stake!" Potter protested with a growl.

Draco smirked. "As I said…"

"We have to inform the rest of our spy network," Ginny pointed out. "The twins are going to whine about being left out."

Crabbe shuddered. "The Slytherins won't be happy, either."

"I'll tell them," Artemis said. "We simply couldn't have that many people for an ambush. Not successfully. Plus the room would have been quite crowded."

It was several hours before Butler reported back. The Slytherins were in the common room, hanging out by the fire. Butler looked grim.

"What happened?"

"The Aurors didn't come. Fudge did. He brought a dementor with him, supposedly as protection. They went into the room where Bartimus was being held and the dementor—"

"Killed him," Draco finished, looking queasy.

"Yes."

"So the only information we got out of him was what Artemis asked him?"

"Yes. Dumbledore didn't have time to question him personally."

Artemis shook his head. "Wizarding law has serious shortcomings."

"It gets worse. Fudge doesn't believe Voldemort is really about. He thinks Crouch cracked and was just raving."

"That figures," Zabini snorted.

"I want all of you to be careful," Butler warned.

"At least I can quit watching Maxime," Pansy smiled.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: Long chapter to make up for the fact that so much of it was taken from Goblet of Fire. None of the events of the Second Task or the background of Crouch Jr. would have been affected by Artemis or Draco too much.


	16. Chapter 16

The Family Name

Year Four

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 16

The next day after supper, Harry had another report to deliver to Artemis. "I fell asleep in Divination and had a dream about Voldemort. He tortured Wormtail, and when he did, my scar hurt. Dumbledore said Voldemort and I are connected by his failed curse on me, and that when Voldemort is near, or feeling really strong hate—I'll feel it." Harry shifted his feet uncomfortably. He still wasn't sure about sharing all this with Fowl, but Hermione and Ginny both thought he should. He wasn't just smart, Fowl—he was observant and good at putting things together and thinking of things that they wouldn't.

"Interesting. Does this happen often?"

"Only once before—this summer. Anyway, while I was in Dumbledore's office, I—I accidentally looked into his Pensieve. I saw Crouch Jr.'s trial. I also saw Karkaroff's—he was a Death Eater. They let him off in exchange for more names of other Death Eater's. One of the names he gave was Snape. Dumbledore—the Dumbledore in the Pensieve—told the judges that Snape had been a Death Eater but he switched sides and became a spy for our side."

Artemis listened, bright-eyed. That explained a lot about Snape. "So he was cleared?"

"Because Dumbledore vouched for him. But others were clearly doubtful, including the real Moody. Also, I asked Dumbledore how Voldemort could hold a wand to curse Wormtail. I couldn't actually see him in the dream, just the back of his chair. Dumbledore wasn't sure, though, but he thinks Voldemort is getting stronger. Oh, and Voldemort has a giant snake he wants to feed me to."

"Fascinating," Artemis murmured. "And when you feel strongly—can Voldemort feel you?"

Harry turned pale. "I don't—I never—I don't know."

Artemis raised a brow. "It would be a good question to ask. In the meantime, I'd be careful not to hate."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis sat at a table in the Common Room, surrounded by books. "What are you reading?" Millie asked, sitting next to him.

"My family history. My line has wizards all mixed through it, but I don't know much about them, except Lord Hugo de Fole,. I only really know the Muggles."

"Oh. Some of those are Malfoy Lineage books, aren't they? The Malfoy's have always kept track of important family genealogies."

Artemis nodded.

"So what have you found out?"

"Apparently my grandparents were both Squibs. My great-grandmother had been a fairly powerful witch, so it was quite a blow to her."

"It always is."

"I have any number of wizards and witches in my line, at any rate. On both of my parents' sides. So does that still make me Muggle-born? Or Squib-born? Is the child of two Squibs a Squib, too?"

Millie shrugged. "Depends on who you ask. Purebloods would still call you Muggle-born, except for those like the Weasley's, who would consider you a half-blood."

"My great-grandmother on my mother's side was a half-blood, and so was her father. But he was Muggle-born."

"I have to tell you, Artemis, most people don't have that many wizards in their heritage, not if they're not pure-bloods."

"I wonder if Granger has ever researched hers."

"As to that, there are more Squibs in most Muggle-born's families than they're aware of. But they go for generations back without **any** of them actually having magic."

"I wonder if it's some kind of recessive gene…"

"Huh?"

"Oh… it's a scientific term. Never mind."

Millie waved it aside, not caring. "What does Draco think?"

"He was quite interested. Apparently he likes this kind of thing."

Millie smiled fondly. "Yes. Where is he, anyway?"

"The Muggle Studies teacher set up a game of kickball on the Quidditch pitch. He's watching."

"…What ball?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco and Ginny Weasley sat on the grass, spectating. The professor had just "pitched" the ball. They were cheering on Greg, who was kicking. He made it to first base. A Gryffindor was up next.

"Isn't that the girl Stormbrew took to the Ball?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Ginny answered casually. Draco sized her up. She didn't seem jealous.

"Are you not interested in him anymore?" he asked carefully.

She tossed her head. "Who said I ever was?"

Draco hid a grin. Stormbrew made a mistake, not asking her to the dance.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis finished the next set of spells for becoming an animagus. "I have to say I'm impressed you did all this on your own," he told Draco.

Draco blushed, then blushed harder for blushing. "I am clever, you know," he drawled, trying to distract.

"Of course you are." Artemis made a big show of humoring him. Draco cuffed him on the shoulder.

They walked out of the dungeon classroom. "You got a letter this morning, didn't you? How are your mother and brother doing?"

"He still doesn't want to sleep a night through. Mum says she's exhausted. She's decided to hire a nurse to help out."

"That should be good," Artemis agreed.

"I still can't believe she named him Eculeus Maximus."

Artemis smiled. "Better than Scorpius."

"I'm gonna name my first kid that, wait and see."

"He'll be mocked all through school. I'm warning you now."

"It'll toughen him up."

"He'll hate you."

That gave Draco pause. He didn't want his son to hate him like he hated his own father. "Well, maybe not, then."

Artemis sensed his uneasiness. "Don't worry about it. Crabbe and Goyle's sons will beat up anyone who tries."

"And your son?"

"Oh, he'll be leading the mocking."

"Prat." They grinned at one another.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was a couple weeks later when Harry sought Artemis out again. After a bit of heming and hawing, Harry explained, "I wondered if you could help Hermione, Ron, and I research my scar and what relationship it has to Voldemort."

"I would have thought you'd ask Dumbledore about it. Or did he not know?"

Again Harry shuffled a bit. "Sirius and I've been mad at him for a reason. He's too secretive. This is something important that involves me directly, that could make a huge difference in my safety—but he doesn't tell me anything."

Artemis observed him speculatively. "It does make you wonder why."

Harry frowned darkly.

"You, Potter, are finally showing some sense. You are surrounded by mysteries. Things happen to you outside of your control. You just react. You need to learn the why's of your life, Potter, so you can take control of it."

Harry blinked at him.

Artemis thought he was finally showing sense in asking **his** help, but didn't say so aloud. "I'll help you, Potter—who knows? I may need a favor myself some day." Having Sirius Black owe him was a good thing. Having Potter owe him could prove even better.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement.

"You already asked Black and he doesn't know?"

"Not any more than Dumbledore."

"And Lupin? A former DADA professor—he should know something, surely."

"Dumbledore sent him off on some errand. He won't be back until the Third Task, and I don't know where to Owl him."

"Very well. I'll see what I can discover," Artemis said. Knowledge was still power, after all, and Artemis liked to know things.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

By the last week of March, the real Moody was mostly recovered from his ordeal, but he did not want to return to Hogwarts to teach. Artemis assumed he was too shaken by the whole situation, and didn't blame the man. Dumbledore had taken over the duties of teaching Defense since Crouch was removed.

The story of how their first professor hadn't really been Moody had spread rapidly, of course, although it wasn't realized that Voldemort had been involved, just crazy Crouch Jr.

A handful of Gryffindors and Slytherins knew the truth, but saw no way to convince anyone else if Dumbledore himself couldn't manage it. The Gryffindors thought only of how to prevent Voldemort from hurting any victims.

The Slytherins' thoughts were rather different. The Fourth Years decided to hold a serious conference. They put up soundproofing and locks on the Potions Lab and sat down to talk.

"Are you sure your dad was a Death Eater, Draco?" Eva asked.

"Pretty sure. Crouch-boy all but confirmed it."

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other unhappily. "That pretty much assures ours were, too."

"Anybody else?" Zabini asked.

"Quite possibly," Pansy admitted softly, eyes on the ground.

"Hey, it's no one's fault if their parents were involved. You probably weren't even born yet." Marie patted Pansy's hand resting next to hers on the desk.

"If Voldemort comes back to power, we'll be expected to join," Vince said. "Our dads would go back to him, even if Lucius Malfoy isn't free to do so."

"Do you really want to join a mass-murderer only interested in gaining power for himself?" Draco made them meet his eyes. They shook their heads. "Then we'll make sure you don't have to. Let's all make a pact. We won't follow in our parents' footsteps."

They each looked around at the others. "Let's," Pansy suddenly smiled.

Artemis nodded approvingly. "Good. I would hate to be on the opposing side to any of you."

That brought a stillness. "How did we go from not joining him to fighting against him?" Vince asked carefully. "Cause I'm not fighting against my father."

"No, none of you are obligated," Artemis said. "But it may very well prove impossible to remain neutral, in the end."

"Do you think he knows about the whole thing with Riddle's diary? And has Wormtail told him about you helping Sirius Black? You may have already caught his attention," Draco told Artemis nervously.

"Perhaps. I'm not unduly worried." _'But you were right there with me,' _Artemis thought. _'He may have noticed you, too. Plus you're the son of a Death Eater, and knowing Lucius Malfoy, he would have been an influential one. He may want you in his ranks or to have his revenge.'_ And that did worry him, though he wouldn't say it out loud.

"In the meantime, I like the idea of a pact," Blaise said, nodding.

"Me, too," Millie and Marie echoed.

"Anyone unwilling?" Artemis observed their reactions intently. It seemed everyone was in agreement of at least not joining Voldemort's side. He held out his left hand, and the others followed suit until they stood in a circle, hands stretched into the center, each person's fingers touching at least one other's.

It was not to be as binding as a Wizard's Oath, more a declaration of intent, witnessed by magic as if it was a living presence.

"Then let everyone Declare they will not be a servant of Voldemort, and so say 'I will not'," Draco led them, for he knew more about these various magical forms than Artemis.

And "I will not," they all said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I've been thinking," Artemis said to Draco later that evening in their dorm room. "How did your father know about everything you had been doing? Granted, the Yule Ball was high enough profile any number of people could have reported your choice of date, but for the rest—did Cobalt tell him? Or was there another spy?"

Draco immediately looked troubled. "I've wondered. I haven't felt—quite up to looking into it so far. I figured it didn't much matter at this point."

"I believe it would be beneficial to determine. They may still be watching. Who knows where their allegiances have come to rest now."

Draco's eyes sharpened. "I'll start with Cobalt."

She answered Draco's owl to meet on the Astronomy Tower. She didn't seem surprised to see Artemis, too. "You want to know if I told your dad anything that caused him to try and murder you, right?" she greeted them.

"I think even you could understand that," Draco sneered.

For the first time, Cobalt didn't look at him like he would make a good lab rat. "I've only told him what you've told me to, although I did tell him you took Granger to the dance. I knew he would find out from others, so I had best report it, as well. But Malfoy—I never thought he'd try to kill you. I didn't ever think he'd do **that**."

"Yes, well, obviously neither did I or I'd have been better prepared," Draco sighed. "Do you still have any contact now that he's in Azkaban?"

She laughed. "Why would I? He can hardly reward me from there."

"Do you know anyone else who was spying on Draco?" Artemis questioned, staring at her intently.

"Now you think to ask." She cocked her head and looked from one to another. "Yes. If I tell you, you have to stop threatening me with blackmail."

"If you don't move against either of us, we would have no reason to do so."

"Then think about it. Who have you been spending time with this year, besides your little Slytherin pals?"

"If you're suggesting Hermione…" Draco began furiously.

"No. Which other Gryffindor lady?"

"Ginny Weasley is even less likely to—"

"Stop. Think. Who's been watching Weasley?"

An expression of shock flitted across Draco's face.

Cobalt grinned. "That's right. Go bother him to your heart's content. I don't particularly like Stormbrew."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After Cobalt left, Artemis turned to Draco. He hadn't been following Stormbrew's pursuit of Ginny Weasley, and wanted the whole story. "This would be Paulinus Stormbrew who was Lupin's assistant?"

"The one who made Greg jealous by showing definite signs of interest in Weasley-girl, yes," Draco replied.

"But he's a Gryffindor. Where would he even have met Lucius Malfoy?"

"I don't know. But I think he'll be a lot less likely to talk."

"Fortunately, we spent much of this year developing our own spy network. We'll set them on him," Artemis said. Draco looked gleeful at the idea. "I'll also have Butler research his family background and connections."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Butler reported his preliminary findings the next evening. "He comes from a fairly obscure but wealthy branch of purebloods. His aunt and mother both work for the Ministry, and his father, Octavius, has continued in the family tradition of ensuring fast but safe travel for ships. They got their start by Apparating to becalmed vessels and rescuing their crews by calling up winds, hence the name they eventually took: Stormbrew. His 20 year old brother, Dominick, joined a fairly popular wizarding band called _Splinched_ after graduating Hogwarts; he is therefore under somewhat strained relations with his immediate family, who don't consider this to be a respectable career."

"The aunt and mother?"

"His mother, Elizabeth, works in Apparition Licensing in the Department of Transportation and her sister, Eleanor Waldgrave, is a recordskeeper for the Wizengamut. They frequently lunch together."

"Oh," said Draco, "Waldgrave."

"Someone you know, then?"

"She's one of a number of ladies who has a regular tea with my mother. She and her husband have been to Malfoy Christmas parties. They were Ravenclaws, incidentally."

"What does Mr. Waldgrave do?"

"He is the wealthy wizard's tailor. All the pureblood elite get their dress robes from him, including people like Longbottom's grandmother. He specializes in designing fancy partywear. I didn't know he was any relation to Stormbrew."

"I got my dress robes from Madame Malkins."

"Malkins is for the common wizards, your Hogwarts robes, and your students from Muggle backgrounds who only shop in Diagon Alley. But you didn't know any better, so I promise not to hold it against you."

Artemis gave Draco a look. "How gracious of you."

Draco smirked. "I know."

Artemis turned back to Butler. "Keep them monitored, but I don't think any of them are a threat."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Slytherins kept an eye on Stormbrew. They had been appropriately appalled to discover he could have had a hand in Draco's near death, so they watched him vigilantly. But, being Slytherins, they managed to remain outwardly neutral, and subtle.

Hermione and Ginny Weasley, who had also been asked to watch, took the news not nearly as calmly. Ginny in particular was quite angry to learn that Stormbrew may have used her, and never been interested in her at all.

"More likely he got jealous that you spent so much time around Slytherins and decided to get even by enlisting with my father," Draco told her. So that soothed her.

In the end, they managed to hide any ill feeling toward Stormbrew behind a pleasant mask and keep watch. But he never did anything that seemed unusual or wrong.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Four months after Artemis began his preparations to become an animagus, he was ready to cast his final spell. Draco and Butler both watched with interest as he made his incantation, then shivered and changed. His body shrunk in on itself and sprouted feathers, his nose and mouth shifted together into a beak. His toes grew sharp talons, and his arms had become wings.

"An owl," Butler marveled. "As an archetypal symbol for wisdom, that's very appropriate."

Draco was Not-Thinking very hard about the fact that his Patronus, in all probability, had been Artemis Fowl this whole time. Then he shrugged that off—it didn't matter. "We can both fly!" he exclaimed happily.

Artemis lifted his wings and proceeded to circle twice around Butler's classroom, then landed on his bodyguard's shoulder.

Butler was beginning to frown. "I can't fly." That meant his charge was going to be even harder to follow and keep out of trouble.

"It's going to be alright. I'm a flying horse, remember? If we ever need to go anywhere fast, you can ride on my back. I won't mind," Draco assured the older man.

Butler nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

"Plus if we ever desperately need aid, we can send him out with messages," Draco grinned.

Artemis managed to make his "hooo" sound indignant as he gave Draco an unblinking stare.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Exams and the Third Task loomed closer. At the one month mark, Harry was called out to the grounds with the other Champions. They were led to the Quidditch pitch, where someone had planted long, low walls of hedges, snaking in every direction.

"Growing nicely, aren't they?" Bagman said cheerfully. "By the time of the Third Task they'll be twenty feet high. Don't worry—you'll have your pitch back when it's done.

"The Task is quite straightforward. We're growing a maze. The TriWizard Cup will be at the center. First to touch it gets full marks. There will be obstacles. Hagrid is providing a number of creatures… and there will be spells that must be broken… that sort of thing. You'll enter the maze by the number of points you have."

After receiving this news, Harry, Hermione, and Ron spent most of their time closeted away in the Transfiguration classroom, learning spells they thought would be useful to get around obstacles, like the Impediment Curse, and to navigate the maze, like the Four-Point Spell, that would make his wand point north.

Hermione mentioned this while talking to Draco. Consequently, he determined to perfect the same spells Potter was learning. Artemis sometimes joined in, and sometimes continued his work on alchemy or his research on Potter's scar instead.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	17. Chapter 17: Third Task

The Family Name

Year Four

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 17

The month finally passed and June 24th, the day of the Third Task, arrived. Pansy's copy of _Magical Enquirer _had an article about Potter on the cover, written by Rita Skeeter. Potter's PR representative had apparently kept it out of _The Prophet_, but not much could be kept out of a gossip rag like ME.

Draco read it out loud with relish. "Harry Potter—Disturbed and Dangerous… he regularly collapses at school, claiming his scar hurts… could be his brain was affected by You-Know-Who's attack… or he could just be pretending, to get attention. He speaks Parseltongue… snakes are used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic… he has a fondness for violent creatures like werewolves and giants…"

"Draco, you gave her quotes! After she was going to write that piece on Granger you were all indignant about," Zabini said, a bit bemused.

"Well, yes, but this one was just about Potter, wasn't it?"

They all looked over to the Gryffindor table, where Potter had just put down Brown's copy of the article. Draco smirked at Potter. The other boy just rolled his eyes. He didn't look overly upset, Draco noticed, disappointed. Then McGonagall called the Gryffindor away.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They gathered in the stands when dusk fell. The Quidditch field was now the site 0f a huge maze with 20 foot high hedges. The Slytherins had taken their seats on the topmost row, where they could see the most. The shadows cast by the hedges and the gathering darkness made it hard to see everything, and some angles were obscured by hedge walls, but they had a good view of the TriWizard Cup in the very center.

"We will be patrolling outside the maze," McGonagall announced. "If any of you get into difficulty and need rescue, send red sparks in the air and one of us will come get you." She indicated herself, Flitwick, Hagrid, and Snape. The Champions nodded, and the four professors stationed themselves at each compass point around the maze.

Then Bagman took over speaking. "The final task is about to begin! The current standings are—tied at first place, Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter of Hogwarts; in second place, Mr. Krum of Durmstrang; and in third, Miss Delacour of Beauxbatons!"

Bagman instructed Harry and Cedric to enter first. A few minutes later Krum entered, then Fleur a bit later. Ginny nudged Hermione. "Look."

"It's one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" It was ten feet long, armored, and resembled a giant scorpion. Cedric had nearly run headlong into it. The beast blasted fire at him. He shot a spell at it and ran.

"That's a very complicated, tricky maze," Ginny observed. All four Champions were wandering along various routes in confusion.

"Harry's coming up on the boggart," Bill pointed out.

"We learned those in Professor Lupin's class. He won't have any problems," Ron said confidently. He was right. The boggart became a dementor. Harry shot a Patronus at it, then realized the true nature of his foe and vanquished it with a Riddikulus.

There were other obstacles. A disorienting mist, a quicksand patch, a sphinx that stopped Krum for a few costly minutes, and an enormous spider the size of a human that forced Fleur to detour around it.

"They've almost made it." Sirius grabbed onto Bill's arm excitedly. "Diggory and Harry are both coming up on the Cup!"

"And the giant spider is coming after Diggory," Hermione cried in alarm.

Cedric tripped and dropped his wand and Harry gallantly went to his rescue. Unfortunately, his spells simply rebounded off the monster. It picked Harry up in its front legs. An Expelliarmus caused the spider to drop him. Then he and Cedric both cast Stupefy on it and their combined spells knocked it out. Then they both just stood there, speaking to each other.

"What are they waiting for? The Cup's right there," Crabbe said.

"I believe our noble Champions are each insisting that the other take the prize," Draco snorted.

The Slytherins gaped disbelievingly.

Finally some sort of agreement seemed to be reached. The two boys walked over together and both reached for the Cup at the same time. As soon as they touched it, they disappeared.

The audience blinked. "Was that supposed to happen?" Eva asked.

The judges and Dumbledore were standing up. Karkaroff and Maxime were calling back their Champions. Dumbledore summoned the Hogwarts staff to gather around him.

"I'm thinking not," Zabini said, eyes sharp with interest.

Artemis pulled out his copy of the Marauder's Map. "They're gone," he reported. "Diggory and Potter have left the school grounds."

"But how—why?"

"The Cup was a Portkey," Artemis realized.

Draco looked at him. "Do you think Crouch preset it?"

Artemis nodded. "He meant to have him transported away."

"So you think they're both in the hands of You-Know-Who right now?"

"I think that's highly likely."

"You can't trace a Portkey. They could be anywhere," Millie said.

Artemis looked thoughtful. Draco watched him think. "You've got a way, don't you?"

Artemis smiled enigmatically. "There's always a way." He stood up. "I'll need something from my trunk."

By now, everyone had figured out something was wrong. The professors were searching the crowd and the maze. The spectators were milling about the stands and walking around the pitch. Bagman was trying to get them to sit back down and not panic.

The other Fourth Years started to follow him. He sighed. "We can't all go. We'd be stopped. We need to be inconspicuous."

"Right. Crabbe and Goyle, stay to protect the girls. Zabini and I'll go with you."

Crabbe and Goyle argued, but eventually were overruled. The three boys made their way through the chaos of people, dodging Professor Sinistra and Sprout, who would have turned them back.

At the bottom of the stands, Butler joined them. "Dumbledore suspects a Portkey. He's sent for the Aurors."

Artemis nodded. The four males crossed the field and headed into the castle. Once inside their dorm room, Artemis looked at them. "This is my own invention. It's a secret. Everyone understand?"

At their agreement, he opened his trunk and took out a small blue metal cube. It looked a lot like an IPOD with video capabilities. "What is it?"

"I call it the C-Cube. It has highly advanced sensors. If I knew Diggory or Potter's distinctive heartbeat pattern, it could find them from that alone. I do, however, have Potter's voice on record, from his Parseltongue sessions. If he's speaking, wherever he is, we can find him."

"There's a lot to be said for technology," Draco mused.

"I'm feeling really paranoid," Blaise replied.

Artemis just smiled. "C-Cube," he said, pressing a couple buttons, "find me a match for this vocal pattern."

"You made this from the LEP-Recon helmets and gadgets we confiscated, didn't you?" Butler whispered to his employer.

Still smiling in satisfaction, Artemis nodded.

"What if he's not talking?" Draco asked.

"You know Potter. He will eventually. We wait." So they waited. It took nearly seven minutes, but then the C-Cube spoke.

"Match found. Little Hangleton Cemetery."

Artemis turned off the C-Cube and put it in his pocket. "Butler, you had best notify Dumbledore."

"Right away," Butler agreed, striding back to the Quidditch pitch to find the Headmaster.

"What do we do?" Blaise asked. "How closely do we really want to be involved?"

"Now is not the time to confront Voldemort. We are none of us prepared. Dumbledore can stage a rescue without our assistance."

"Like he would let us help, anyway," Draco scoffed, making a face. "Knowingly and ahead of time, I mean."

"We'd better get back to the stands ourselves," Blaise said.

"How is Butler going to explain how he knows where Potter is?"

"Dumbledore won't know this shouldn't be possible with today's technology," Artemis answered. "He knows more than most wizards about it, don't misunderstand—but he doesn't know everything."

The three boys headed cautiously out of the castle, trying to remain unnoticed. They figured everyone would be too caught up to pay attention to them.

They made it as far as the Slytherin section of the stands before Snape approached them. "What are you up to now, Mr. Fowl?"

Artemis looked at him with big, innocent eyes. "Sir?"

"Mr. Butler just told the Headmaster he knows where our missing Champions are. That would be your doing, yes?"

"I do have some Muggle items here, sir. They prove useful."

Snape regarded him with something like pride, as one would a favored member of their House. "Professor Dumbledore and the Aurors are Apparating there now. Good work." He continued on down the steps as the boys climbed up to rejoin their friends. Halfway down, he stumbled as the Dark Mark on his arm started to burn. Then he became afraid—what was Albus walking into?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Wormtail had managed to resurrect Voldemort, who now stood facing Harry with his wand drawn. A ring of eleven robed Death Eaters encircled them, watching but ordered not to interfere. "We're not playing hide and seek, Harry," the snake-like creature said. "Come out and play."

Harry crouched behind the tombstone, where he had flung himself to avoid Voldemort's curses. He had no chance, but he was determined to stand and fight. He would have an honorable death.

So he threw himself to his feet to face Voldemort just as Dumbledore and four Aurors Apparated into the clearing. There was a moment of complete shock, then the Aurors started firing spells at the Death Eaters, who fired back. People rushed for cover behind gravestones, just as Harry had.

Voldemort snarled at Dumbledore. "No!" He pointed his wand at Dumbledore "Avada Kedavra!" just as the other wizard aimed at Voldemort "Stupefy!"

Both dodged as Harry took his own shot. "Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort cast a shielding charm. Dumbledore side-stepped a spell from a Death Eater and aimed a full-body bind at Voldemort. To the side, one of the Aurors screamed and fell. Then a Death Eater fell as Voldemort turned his wand on Harry again.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The spell missed him by centimeters. Harry fell to one knee, shaking, but it didn't stop him from shouting, "Impedimenta!" Dumbledore took advantage of Voldemort's attention on the boy and shot another spell.

Again Voldemort blocked Harry's spells, smirking. He grabbed the arm of one of his Death Eater's and pulled him into the path of Dumbledore's spell. The henchman froze and toppled over.

"Avada Kedavra!"

It was aimed at Harry again. "Stupefy!" Harry exclaimed in return. The spells met and connected by a beam of light. Their wands began to vibrate, then the golden light shot out tendrils until a thousand more beams arced around them and they became encased in a dome-shaped web, a cage of light.

Harry could hear the shouts of the Aurors and Death Eaters alike, though they seemed to come from far away. Voldemort was trying to break the light thread still connecting their wands. Harry held onto his own wand tighter, with both hands. The air around them suddenly filled with phoenix song.

"Hold on, Harry!" he heard Dumbledore cry. "Don't let the wands separate!"

"Take out the old man!" Voldemort shouted to his followers.

They redoubled their efforts, the nine remaining Death Eaters against three Aurors and Dumbledore. Now they were concentrating their spells on the Headmaster.

Then Harry's wand shook even harder. Large beads of light slid down the connecting thread, towards the boy. The wand grew hot and felt as if it would shatter. He concentrated all his will on forcing the beads back towards Voldemort. Now **his** wand was vibrating extra-hard as his eyes widened in astonishment. Then Voldemort's wand began to scream with pain, a smoky hand flew from the tip and vanished—then the ghost of Diggory, then an old man—as one by one the last spells Voldemort had cast materialized.

As each ghost appeared, they encouraged Harry to hold on and keep fighting. Finally the shadow of James Potter appeared. "Your mother's coming," he said. "It will be all right."

The ghosts circled around them, hissing at Voldemort, who watched with a fearful grimace. Then—yes, it was his mother appearing out of his wand now. She looked at him. "Dumbledore understands what's going on. He has worked his way directly behind you. We will give you enough time when the connection is broken for him to get the two of you away. Do you understand?"

"Yes…"

"Do it now," his father told him.

"Now!" Harry wrenched his wand upward. The connection broke, the cage dropped, the song stopped.

Dumbledore sprang forward, grabbed onto Harry's shoulder, and Apparated him away. The Auror Shacklebolt picked up Diggory's body and followed. The other Auror, Tonks, looked longingly at the two loyal bodies on the ground, but they were too far. She Apparated, too.

They reappeared in the Forbidden Forest, just off the edge of the Hogwarts grounds. It was where the group of rescuers had left from, as well. If Dumbledore hadn't still been holding onto Harry's arm, he would have fallen. He felt sick, exhausted, and in shock. His scar still burned.

Around him it was quiet. A slight breeze was blowing, and he could smell the trees.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry blinked. He realized the question had been asked at least once already.

"He's dead," Harry whispered.

Dumbledore looked over at Cedric's limp body held in Shacklebolt's arms. His expression was one of great sorrow. "Yes, he is. Can you walk?"

"Yes," he replied automatically, then wondered if it was true.

"Tonks, I want you to take him straight back to the castle, to my office. Don't stop for anyone. Kingsley, take Cedric to the hospital wing. I must go back to the Tournament site, speak to Cedric's parents and the rest of the public. But Harry doesn't need to deal with all that, and we don't want them to gawk at Cedric. Take a different route."

"Yes, sir."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The crowd went silent when Dumbledore reappeared. He spoke briefly to Diggory's parents, who were standing near the maze. They broke into a run toward the castle. He sent Professor Sprout after them. Now the audience was murmuring with speculation as Dumbledore turned to speak to Fudge. Bagman, Snape, Butler, and McGonagall crowded around them.

Watching through Omnioculars she'd taken off a First Year girl, Eva reported, "Fudge looks outraged. Bagman—terrified, McGonagall—horrified, and Snape—angry and alarmed. Butler just looks grim."

Now Fudge was arguing loudly with Dumbledore. Those standing and milling on the ground nearby came edging in closer. Now more people were leaving the stands, trying to hear. Finally Dumbledore simply cast a Sonorus on himself, magnifying his voice. Fudge squawked; Dumbledore ignored him.

"I must ask that everyone remain calm." He waited until the crowd had settled somewhat. "The Cup was a Portkey, transformed by a servant of Lord Voldemort." Again he had to pause while people reacted. "Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter were sent into his hands. Lord Voldemort has returned. He murdered Cedric Diggory." Someone screamed. Pandemonium was breaking out. "Good people, listen to me! It is true we are facing dark and difficult times. But we do not need to panic. If we are united, if we are strong, we can overcome his treachery. Mr. Potter is not hurt. Hope remains. I must ask that you now return to your homes. Allow the Aurors and Minister Fudge to take care of things."

Dumbledore looked at Fudge, who belatedly tried to assume an aura of confidence and competency. Fudge began his own speech then, about the Ministry having things well under control, but no one particularly felt reassured. In fact, it was a good long while before the crowd stopped shouting questions and demands at him, quit panicking, and cleared out. Meanwhile, Dumbledore, Pomfrey, and Black left to see to Potter, while Hagrid, Flitwick, and McGonagall rounded up the Hogwarts students and marched them inside. Madame Maxime was doing the same for her pupils, but Karkaroff had disappeared. Snape volunteered to look for him, and strode off. Professor Sinistra was given the job of sending the Durmstrang students to their ship.

Once inside the castle, Lupin, Hermione, and the Weasleys broke off to find Harry, and Butler went with Artemis and the Slytherins. Artemis wanted him to go discover what had happened with Potter, but Butler was adamant that he wasn't leaving his employer's side that night with things so unsettled.


	18. Chapter 18

The Family Name

Year Four

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 18

Eventually, Snape returned to the Slytherin Common Room. He looked around at the expectant faces and sighed. "You should all be in bed." They continued to stare at him. "Fine. While Bartimus Crouch Jr. was masquerading as your DADA instructor, he converted the TriWizard Cup into a preset Portkey. When Diggory and Potter touched it, they were transported into Voldemort's presence. One of his followers killed Diggory with an Unforgiveable, then used an old, Dark spell to return Voldemort to his body…"

"Peter Pettigrew. Right?"

"Yes, Mr. Fowl. After that, Dumbledore and the Aurors showed up and rescued Potter, but Voldemort escaped, as did most of his Death Eaters. The Aurors returned quickly enough to recover three Death Eater bodies, however."

"Who?" several students asked fearfully.

"Quentin Avery, Icarus Cadwalader, and Dale Gibbon."

The Slytherins looked at each other. The names were known to no few of them.

"He's called them all back then," Pansy said unhappily. "All his old followers have gone back to him."

"All but two, yes." More looks around, Snape noted. The children were thinking of their parents. He sighed. "Go to your dorms now."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They got the rest of the details later. That Wormtail had used Harry's blood in the spell to return Voldemort to his body. That Harry had named three Death Eaters: Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott, who the Aurors had taken in for questioning. That Harry and Voldemort's wands had connected because they were brothers, each of them containing a phoenix feather from Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet. That this connection had forced Voldemort's wand into the Reverse Spell Effect, causing it to regurgitate the last death spells it had performed. That Snape had been asked to do something for the Headmaster.

"Do you suppose he sent him to spy again?" Harry asked Artemis, who was sitting on the chair next to his hospital bed the morning after. "Do you think he pretended that he'd never really gone over to Dumbledore—that he was just biding his time, like Voldemort himself?"

"I believe so," Artemis replied calmly, but he admitted to himself that he was worried about his Head of House. It would be very dangerous for him.

"My scar hurt so badly the whole time I was there."

Artemis sighed. "Finding information is proving difficult. But this is what I have theorized so far. Your scar is a connection to Voldemort. Think of it as both a receiver and a transmitter. It reacts when he is feeling particularly strong emotions. But he will also be able to feel you. As he gains in strength and power, the connection will, too. Especially now that your blood is in him. The two of you will pass on not just feelings but images. He may even be able to control what he sends."

Harry's expression became increasingly alarmed. "What can I do?"

"Learn how to control it and yourself before he does," Artemis advised. "You're a passionate sort of person. You can't afford to always be so. You need to learn techniques like meditation to calm your emotions. Then you need to learn how to control the link between you. If you can read his intentions, see what he's doing, that would be a powerful asset to you."

"How would I do **that**?"

"From what I've been able to determine, you need to learn Occlumency, to keep him out of your thoughts, and Legilimency, to read his."

"Occlu—what? And Legilimen…"

"A special set of spells. Occlumency is the magical defense of the mind against external penetration. And Legilmency is, obviously, to penetrate another's mind."

"Is that… something I can learn from a book?" Harry's heart dropped, figuring the answer was no.

"I expect you could learn the underlying theory. But to truly learn, you'd have to practice against a real mind. Ideally, one who knows the spells himself."

Harry sighed. "And who could teach me?"

"I imagine Dumbledore knows. And Professor Snape—he'd have to, in order to be a spy. I'm assuming Voldemort knows Legilimency. The Dark Mark would act as a connection, as well, but not as powerful as yours."

"Great."

"At the very least, perhaps you could pick up on his most embarrassing moments and taunt him with them."

Potter snorted. "That was a joke, right?"

"Mostly. But you should exploit every vulnerability an enemy gives you."

Harry looked at him hopefully. "Maybe Snape could teach you and you could teach me?"

Artemis regarded him in turn. Neither boy completely trusted the other. Harry knew Fowl would use things he learned to his advantage, but he didn't think this Slytherin would deliberately harm him. Artemis wanted to learn the spells, but he didn't like the idea of **anyone** looking into his mind. But that was the only option. He refused to let Dumbledore into his head. But Professor Snape, his Head of House—he could trust him in a matter like this. And Potter was noble—he wasn't likely to use anything against him. Besides, there were precautions he could take.

"Let me discuss it with Professor Snape. Could we meet over the summer?"

"Um… I have to stay with the Dursleys until the day before my birthday, then I'm going to spend the rest of the summer with Sirius. Um, my birthday's July 31st."

Artemis nodded. "Owl me the day after. In the meantime, work on controlling your emotions."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The students gathered up their trunks on the last day. The foreign schools prepared to leave, as well. Fleur and Krum both came to say goodbye to Potter. Krum exchanged addresses with Hermione, saying he would keep in touch. Weasley scowled darkly at this.

Finally they boarded the train. Draco took a walk around on his own. Crabbe and Goyle had been subdued since their fathers were arrested. The Slytherin compartment had a solemn air that he had to take a break from.

As he walked by the compartment the Golden Trio was holed up in, he stopped to eavesdrop. Hermione had a big smile on her face that gave Draco a pang. She'd been annoyed with him after Skeeter's article had come out with his quotes against Potter. She had asked him how the reporter had gotten in touch with him. "By owl," he'd said, confused. Then she'd warmed up a little, but she hadn't smiled like that at him the last few days.

She was holding up a bug in a glass jar. "Rita Skeeter…" she was saying. _'She's still on about that?' _Draco thought, but then what she was saying made it through to him. "She's been **bugging** us. Not electronically—she's an unregistered Animagus. A beetle, to be precise."

The boys' mouths dropped. "**That** beetle?"

"Yes!"

"You're kidding," Weasley said barely audibly.

"No. I caught her on the windowsill in the hospital wing. See the markings around her antennae are just like her glasses."

"That's how she learned about Hagrid, and my scar hurting," Potter realized.

"And how she's been interviewing the Slytherins," Weasley guessed.

"No, actually—she's been owling them. She's smart enough not to let them have that information on her, after Artemis and Draco both gave her such a hard time. They'd blackmail her."

"Whereas you just capture her," Potter said dryly.

Hermione's smile was nearly a smirk. The beetle buzzed angrily against the glass. "I've told her I'll let her out when we get back to London, but she has to keep her quill to herself for a year." She serenely put the jar back in her bag.

Draco entered the compartment. "I applaud you, Hermione. Maybe my influence hasn't been wasted on you, after all."

Hermione snorted. "It wasn't your influence."

He smirked. "Sure, keep telling yourself that."

"We've received your admiration, now head back to your own car," Weasley sniped.

"I'm not admiring **you**," Draco sneered back. "Anyway, I'm here for another reason. I need your email address, Hermione. Artemis is going to take me to buy a computer tomorrow."

"Wow, you're really getting into this Muggle technology," she laughed.

"I can't believe it," Potter muttered, looking amazed.

"I even have people on speed dial on my cell phone," he announced proudly. "You, Artemis, Butler, Crabbe, and Goyle."

Ron felt jealousy boiling up. Malfoy always had everything—money, gadgets, and Hermione's attention.

Hermione wrote her email down for him (Readying_for_Newts at yahoo dot com) and he wrote down his (SlytherinSeeker at fowlnet dot net) for her.

"Ooh, we could read the same books and then discuss them," Hermione gushed.

"I'm telling you, it's unnatural!" Ron burst out.

"Don't worry, Weasel, I still don't like you."

"Mutual!"

"Well, I could discuss books with you two, as well, but…" Hermione began.

"Read? Over the summer?" Ron made a face.

"Exactly," Hermione said. "How about you, Harry? I could owl you about books…"

"Um, no thanks." He didn't need extra work.

"No complaining, then."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Guess what," Draco told Artemis and company when he returned to their compartment. "Rita Skeeter's an unregistered animagus beetle and Hermione has her in a jar."

"Well, that's… unexpected," Pansy said.

"Terribly ruthless of her," Zabini agreed.

"Good for Granger," Goyle said.

They all looked at each other and smiled.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As Artemis showed Draco how to hook up his new laptop to the printer in his bedroom, he asked him, "Have you heard of Occlumency and Legilimency?"

"Of course. Father and Snape both know how to do it."

"Snape has agreed to teach me—and you, if you're interested."

Draco looked up at him sharply. "You're letting him look in your mind?"

"We're all going to swear not to ever mention anything we might learn," Artemis said with a lopsided smile. "He looked as worried about it as me."

"I'm in, then. But is there a reason we're learning this?"

"Besides that it's an extremely useful skill to know? And I don't want Dumbledore or other extraneous people in my mind?"

"Yes."

"You won't like the reason."

Draco frowned. "Tell me anyway."

"Once I've learned, I'm going to teach Potter."

Draco gave him a look of aghast betrayal. "Why?!"

"His scar connects him to Voldemort."

Draco's mouth fell open. "Ohh…" He thought it through. He definitely wouldn't be happy with Potter knowing the spells. But if Voldemort had access to the mind of the Boy-Who-Lived, who was always neck-deep in Dumbledore's plans, plots, and schemes… "All right then. You'll let me know how it goes?"

"Of course."

"One other thing, then. I might as well give it to you now." Draco took a box out of his desk and handed it to Artemis, who opened it. Inside was a fake wand made out of smooth dark wood. "I gave you a Portkey last year. I thought Butler should have one, too. Plus, you never know when it might be handy for intimidation—for people who don't he's not a wizard. Course, he's got guns and fists, but you know, in case… you can never be too prepared. I've started carrying my Portkey at all times."

"Thank you," Artemis said sincerely. "Does it go to Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes. Code word is 'Slytherin House'."

"You know, Potter should have one of these. He's the one being hunted. I'll suggest it to Black—he'd get him one."

"Good idea. The prat would never think of it on his own."

"Would it be alright if we have the Occlumency lessons here at your Manor? I think Professor Snape would be more comfortable here than in Muggle surroundings."

"Sure, that's no problem."

They turned at the sound of a knock on Draco's door. Narcissa opened it and entered, holding the infant, Eculeus. "He's awake now. You wanted to see him?"

Artemis walked over and peered at the baby, who gazed back at him with intense curiosity. "So you're Eculeus. Pleased to meet you," he said gravely. The name meant 'Little Horse,' which was appropriate, Artemis thought, if you considered Draco's animagus form. Eculeus might become a winged horse himself one day. Of course, the name also meant 'Instrument of Torture.' Only time would tell.

The baby gurgled at him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Fowl family sat around the dining table, eating supper. "It's good to have you home for the summer," Artemis Sr. told his son with a smile.

"I'm happy you have so many friends now," Angeline gushed. "That Draco seems like such a nice boy."

Artemis kept his face neutral with effort. He wondered if Draco had ever been referred to as a nice boy before.

"I have my first Advanced Spells Summer Tutorial next week," Artemis reminded them. It was how he'd explained the upcoming lessons with Snape.

"I would ask are you sure you don't want a break from studying over the summer, but I know you," his father laughed.

"I want to invite Draco and his mother and little brother over for tea soon."

"I'm sure they'd be happy to come," Artemis responded, trying to imagine it. It was easier than he'd expected.

"It would be nice to have a baby around, don't you think?" Angeline looked at him, eyes sparkling.

"I suppose." Artemis was still picturing the pure-blooded woman navigating their Muggle home. Still, she didn't mind Draco's computer and things…

"Good!" Angeline and Artemis Sr. looked at each other. "Because I wanted to tell you, Arty—you're going to have a new brother or sister!"

It was as close as Artemis had ever come to fainting.

End Year Four

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: So… wizarding world knows of Voldemort's return, Occlumency lessons over the summer, and the Fowl twins born sooner than in the books… oh yes, Year Five is going to see some changes…


End file.
